Voyages au bout du monde, vers Soi, vers l'Autre
by Felicity Sand
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet dirige un prestigieux hôpital londonien, William Darcy est journaliste-reporter. Patience et Amour suffiront-ils à apaiser les douleurs et culpabilités du passé. Comment se trouver soi-même, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez soi, peut nous mener vers l'Autre.
1. 1: Mission au pied levé

VOYAGES AU BOUT DU MONDE, VERS SOI... VERS L'AUTRE

**[~]**

**[~]01[~]**

**[~]**

Londres, Mercredi 7 Avril 2010

*o*

" Bonjour, je suis William Darcy... "

La réceptionniste détourna les yeux de son écran pour les porter sur le post-it collé sur la page du jour de l'agenda.

" J'ai rendez-vous avec... "

Elle releva les yeux sur lui, et lui sourit chaleureusement.

" Oui oui. Installez-vous dans un des fauteuils derrière vous, elle a un peu de retard. " S'excusa-t-elle tout en lui indiquant du doigt les trois grands canapés en cuir gris de la salle d'attente, et décrochant de l'autre main le téléphone qui se manifestait sur son bureau.

" Elder Hospital, bonjour? "

Lui retournant poliment son sourire, William la laissa à sa conversation, tourna son attention vers les sièges et alla s'installer dans celui duquel il pouvait le mieux suivre les allers venus.

Il n'était pas pressé. Il avait même tout son temps. L'article qu'il devait écrire et photographier, couvrant la visite à Londres d'un illustre joaillier Anversois, avait été annulé le matin même. Gabe Ister, l'un de ses collègues, venait de se faire licencier pour faute professionnelle sur l'un de ses documentaires et Jack MacFinson lui confiait l'un des plus importants dossiers qu'il s'apprêtait à finaliser. Et c'est imperturbé par ce changement d'emploi du temps qu'il remplaçait Monsieur Ister au pied levé et se présentait à ce rendez-vous, sans avoir eu le temps de prendre connaissance des notes, des questions et des informations nécessaires qu'il avait réunies avant son départ. Assis, dos à l'unique source de lumière naturelle du hall d'accueil, il observait le contraste saisissant entre la chaleur du mobilier en chêne naturel, loin des courbes froides et laquées noires et blanches du mobilier design dont les plus grosses sociétés raffolaient, et la froideur que le silence et l'absence d'agitation dégageaient. À l'exception de la réceptionniste, qui s'agita soudainement en terminant un nouvel appel, les lieux semblaient déserts.

Il l'avait vue, subrepticement, acquiescer énergiquement à ce que son interlocuteur lui demandait, puis assurer que tout serait en ordre et prêt, avant de raccrocher et se précipiter dans une pièce hors de son champ de vision, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, et traverser l'immense hall d'accueil, en poussant une desserte de verres et de différentes boissons, jusqu'à la grande salle de réunion, en face de lui.

La blonde quadragénaire revint rapidement reprendre sa place derrière son grand bureau, et le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le grand hall du dernier étage voit une nouvelle âme en effleurer le sol.

Avant même d'en voir la silhouette, le bruit de ses talons sur le sol en grès gris foncé annonçait sa présence et son arrivée. Il pouvait déjà prédire qu'elle venait, avec détermination, dans sa direction. Le cliquetis s'amplifia jusqu'à ce que l'image vienne accompagner le son régulier qui avait supplanté la voix de l'hôtesse. Des escarpins noirs, à talons aiguilles indécents, habillés d'une jeune femme aux longues jambes, fuselées dans une jupe rouge s'arrêtant juste en dessous du genou, et à la taille fine, mise en avant par une veste noire soulignée d'une ceinture accordée au ton de la jupe crayon. La jeune femme marqua un arrêt, le regarda et afficha un sourire de bureau, inconsciente du regard qu'il posait sur la longue chevelure rousse qui venait accentuer son allure et son élégance sophistiquées.

_Hé bien! La façon dont elle est parvenue à se hisser à la tête de cet hôpital ne fait aucun doute! _Se renfrogna-t-il.

" Monsieur Darcy ?... "

Il inclina faiblement la tête, soudainement incertain de ne pas avoir d'objection à prendre en charge le dossier que l'urgence de la situation l'avait convaincu d'accepter.

" Vous pouvez avancer... Le bureau au fond du couloir... " L'invita-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans son regard azur.

Machinalement, et sans lui rendre son sourire, il suivit son geste du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le couloir sur sa gauche.

" On vient s'occuper de vous tout de suite. "

_On ? _

William cligna des yeux d'étonnement.

Il allait l'interroger lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait déjà disparu, poursuivant son chemin, du même pas vif qui avait précédé son bref arrêt, dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle lui avait indiquée.

Il fronça les sourcils et ramassa son sac avant de se lever, jeta un regard dans la direction qu'elle venait de prendre, puis voyant qu'elle ne se retournerait pas en jeta un autre vers la réceptionniste qui, plongée dans une nouvelle conversation téléphonique tout en pianotant pressement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Dans un soupir il remonta le couloir qu'on venait de lui indiquer, dépassa deux bureaux avant de s'arrêter brièvement devant le bureau inoccupé de l'assistante, d'arriver à la dernière porte laissée grande ouverte, et de franchir le seuil d'un pas hésitant.

De part et d'autre de la pièce traversante, de grandes baies vitrées remplaçaient les murs. Le regard de William fut d'abord attiré sur sa droite par le grand bureau et la bibliothèque en chêne blanchi, la vieille architecture de Saint-Mary-le-Bow, édifiée entre deux bâtiments modernes, détonnant, à l'arrière plan, depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Du côté opposé, la vue donnait sur Russia Row et le septième, et dernier étage, de l'un des plus gros groupe bancaire allemand. Des canapés et des fauteuils en cuir taupe autour d'une table basse, du même bois que le bureau, contrastaient avec la blancheur des murs et du plafond.

S'installant dans l'un des sièges faisant face au bureau, il observa plus en détails le décors autour de lui, à la recherche de quelques éléments trahissant la personnalité de celle avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Seul élément qui lui paraissait venir personnaliser la pièce, un immense cadre, était suspendu sur un mur, au dessus du plus grand canapé. Sur un agrandissement en noir et blanc, un jeune homme européen avait été immortalisé, souriant et embrassant sur la joue une femme plus âgée dont les traits physiques et les vêtements témoignaient de son appartenance à un peuple autochtone d'Amérique du Sud.

" Basculez-moi l'appel, Sarah. "

William sursauta à la voix féminine qui venait de crier depuis le couloir.

Sans avoir le temps de se retourner vers l'entrée du bureau pour l'identifier, il vit la jeune femme contourner précipitamment le bureau, les bras chargés de dossiers.

Vétue d'un sweat loose noir, à manches courtes et large encolure bateau, d'un jean, et de converses blanches, la femme, aux cheveux bruns charbonneux et aux yeux noisettes, qui faisait irruption, jurait avec le reste de la pièce et du personnel qu'il avait entraperçu.

_Elle pourrait mieux choisir ses assistantes._ Pensa-t-il. _Ou pour le moins imposer un code vestimentaire... Même aux stagiaires. _

Sans prêter attention à l'environnement qu'elle connaissait par coeur, Elizabeth Bennet se rua sur son bureau pour décrocher le téléphone et appuya sur la touche main libre.

" Oui Jane? Demanda-t-elle avant de laisser tomber dans un bruit sourd la pile de dossiers qui manquait de lui échapper.

\- Ha tu es rentrée... J'ai appelé chez toi et sur ton téléphone portable sans parvenir à te joindre! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- J'arrive à l'instant de l'aéroport. Je ne suis pas encore passée à mon appartement. Répondit-elle en se débarrassant du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière et qui lui glissait de l'épaule.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage? Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais? "

Avec urgence, Elizabeth se précipita sur le tiroir de son bureau et, tout en répondant à son interlocutrice, y chercha un document en particulier. Sortant, analysant et y replaçant certains papiers.

" Oui tout s'est bien passé. Il m'a retenue plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais souhaité mais je ne suis pas revenue les mains vides.

\- Dis-moi que tu seras des nôtres ce soir? "

S'arrêtant net, et laissant sa tâche en suspend, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse puis, ne parvenant pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle avait de toute évidence oublié, fronça les sourcils et finit par la questionner d'une voix à peine audible.

" Qu'y-a-t-il ce soir?

\- Soirée mensuelle entre filles. Boissons, danse et beaux garçons... " Lui répondit Jane d'un ton faussement vexé.

Elizabeth se frotta le visage et soupira en reprenant ses recherches.

" Tu nous as fait faux bon le mois dernier. Lui rapella son aînée. Tu ne peux pas y échapper aujourd'hui! "

\- Jane! Attends deux minutes, j'ai un appel sur mon portable. " Lui demanda-t-elle en attrapant et fouillant le fond de son sac.

" Monsieur Bingley, que puis-je pour vous? Répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois ce matin.

\- J'allais te rappeler, je n'ai pas encore pu écouter mes messages. " Expliqua-t-elle en survolant un document et en l'agitant devant elle avec une expression victorieuse sur le visage.

Le précieux document à la main et le sourire aux lèvres, elle sursauta et stoppa brusquement la rotation de son fauteuil, face à son bureau, lorsque ses yeux percutèrent la silhouette de l'homme qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à attendre patiemment.

_Ce doit être mon rendez-vous de 9h... _Se souvint-elle en le dévisageant._ Le reporter qui va couvrir l'expédition. Et je suis en retard! _Râla-t-elle._ Je déteste ça! _

Perdue dans ses réflexions et son observation du journaliste, elle ne sut comment elle était parvenue à saisir ce que le chef de service de pédiatrie du Elder Hospital lui disait. De l'autre côté de la communication, Charles Bingley l'informait du problème que le laboratoire pharmaceutique rencontrait sur l'un des lots de médicaments qu'il devait préparer pour être acheminé, quelques jours plus tard, avec la quinzaine de médecins bénévoles de la Elder Foundation.

Prenant conscience du regard désapprobateur que William lui adressait, elle sortit de ses pensées et d'un signe de la tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle se dépêchait de conclure son appel.

_J'ai l'impression de déranger, non?... Je dérange, elle regarde sa montre... Elle est peu discrète avec cela... Et ses yeux! On a pas idée d'avoir un regard pareil! Elle cherche à me tuer?_

" Jane, je suis désolée, j'ai Charles en ligne pour une urgence.

\- Sors ta plus belle robe de soirée et tes chaussures à talons... et sois prête pour 19h.

\- Je ferai mon possible. Souffla Elizabeth en grimaçant, avant de raccrocher et de se concentrer sur l'autre conversation. Charles, un instant... "

Elle appuya sur une des touches du téléphone sur son bureau, tout en faisant patienter le journaliste en levant son index.

" Sarah, Caroline...

\- À la photocopieuse et à la machine à café... " L'informa la réceptionniste.

Sans essayer de contenir son exaspération elle grimaça.

" Hmm... Merci Sarah. Charles...

\- Hé bien, elle est vraiment accro à la caféine dis-moi! Rit-il à l'oreille de la Présidente-Directrice Générale du Elder Hospital.

\- Elle pense qu'à rester à proximité de la cafetière, George Clooney finira par venir lui servir un volluto... Rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme avant de reprendre un ton sérieux. Bon, il est trop tard pour les retrouver. Demande au laboratoire de nous préparer des lots supplémentaires, Caroline veillera à retourner les lots défaillants dès votre arrivée...

\- Je les appelle immédiatement... Tu es libre pour déjeuner? "

Un bref coup d'oeil sur son bureau, et Elizabeth laissa paraître le peu d'entrain que lui provoquait la pile qui l'attendait.

" J'ai des rendez-vous toute la journée et une tonne de dossiers à traiter. Mais tu sais bien que je trouve toujours du temps pour toi.

\- Je passe nous prendre quelque chose chez le traiteur au coin de la rue et je serai là vers 12h30.

\- C'est parfait. "

Elle posa son téléphone sur son dessous de main et leva les yeux sur l'homme assis en face d'elle, se préparant à se confondre en excuses, lorsque Sarah apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un plateau de thé et de café dans les mains.

" Merci d'y avoir pensé. L'accueilla-t-elle. Pouvez-vous me scanner ces comptes rendus et les ajouter à l'ordre du jour de la réunion de cet après-midi? "

Les boissons posées sur le bureau, l'hôtesse prit les feuillets qu'elle lui tendait et lui assura que sa demande serait traitée avant la fin de la matinée.

" Monsieur MacFinson a téléphoné. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et si vous pouviez rappeler à Caroline de diminuer sa consommation de pap... "

Elizabeth s'interrompit jeta rapidement un oeil en direction de William, fronça les sourcils, et interrogea la réceptionniste du regard

" Il y a un changement de dernière minute. Annonça-t-elle impassiblement. Mais, rassurez-vous rien qui nuiera au voyage. Il a tenu à ce que je vous précise qu'on gagnait au change et que le résultat serait davantage que satisfaisant. "

Et profitant de la surprise de sa supérieure, Sarah la gratifia d'un sourire et s'éloigna. Partagée entre soulagement et interrogations, Elizabeth la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle, soupira avec résignation et posa un regard hésitant sur le journaliste.

" Bien... Monsieur Ister, allons-y. "


	2. 2: Entre préconception et quiproquos

**Chères lectrices, **

**Mes premiers mots vont vers Miriamme... Merci pour nos échanges. Merci pour m'avoir encouragée à me lancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. **

*** Alicia: C'est ce que je souhaitais. Après le nombre de fictions que j'ai lues sur FF, je trouvais que cela manquait à la liste des histoires alternatives. **

*** Rach et Mimija: J'espère, ou pour le moins je le désire, adapter le rythme d'écriture au rythme des scènes. Mon souhait est qu'à la lecture, l'ambiance et le ton de la scène que j'écris soit facilement compréhensible. Le rythme de la scène donne le rythme d'écriture, j'espère que les prochains chapitres seront fidèles à ce principe. Dans le premier chapitre, je voulais faire ressentir que tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre, un événement important se prépare et c'est la phase finale avant le jour J, tout le monde est actif et personne n'a le temps pour se devisager, les chichis et le blabla... Ou presque! :-) Mimija, tu découvriras dans les prochains chapitres que les difficultés ne sont pas toujours où on les pense... Ce serait bien trop simple, et mon histoire se terminerait en moins de 10 chapitres :-)**

*** Calazzi: Merci... MERCI pour cet accueil!... Pas de repos pour les braves :-)**

*** Missmilli: Merci pour ton review. C'est exactement ce que j'aurais commenté si cette histoire avait été celle d'une autre. Je voulais sortir du classique mais sans trop dénaturer les personnages principaux de Jane Austen. Même si j'avoue que certains personnages s'écarteront, dans une certaine mesure, de ce que Jane Austen leur conférait, mais dans l'unique but de coller à l'histoire et l'époque. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. **

*** Sylver Lorelay: Merci d'avoir suivi le conseil de ton amie et de m'avoir lue. Bonne chance pour G. Clooney ;-)**

**Et puisque le premier chapitre a reçu un accueil si chaleureux, au delà de ce que je présageais, voici le second... Bonne lecture. **

**Felicity Sand**

**[~]**

**[~]02[~]**

**[~]**

Le journaliste s'agita dans son fauteuil en se raclant la gorge et se redressa.

" Heu non, William Darcy, je suis le "changement de dernière minute"... Je remplace Gabe Ister pour cette expédition. "

Surprise et confuse, Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se donna le temps de réfléchir à la situation avant de de formuler ses pensées.

" Bon, hé bien nous ferons avec vous Monsieur Darcy... " Soupira-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, consciente que le manque de temps ne lui permettait pas de s'opposer à cet imprévu. J'espère que vous êtes aussi apte à ce travail que Monsieur Ister. "

Elle ouvrit un dossier devant elle.

" Vous trouverez dans ce dossier la feuille de route du voyage... "

Elle souleva la page et survola celle en dessous.

" ... la liste des médecins que vous accompagnerez,... "

Elle répéta la même opération avec les documents suivants.

" ... des informations sur le père Fernando Perez du diocèse de Quibdó et sur la communauté de Vivícora, le village dans lequel l'équipe sera basée. Lui précisa-t-elle. Vous y trouverez également les coordonnées de notre contact de l'Agence des Nations Unies pour les Réfugiés et celui de l'OREWA*****. L'informa-t-elle en lui glissant une grande pochette blanche. Je vous invite à en prendre connaissance rapidement. "

\- Je le ferai. Assura-t-il avec un signe de la tête. Monsieur Ister a-t-il soumis la liste de questions qu'il comptait poser au cours de cet entretien?

\- Pas du tout. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous en prie, vous pouvez commencer. " L'invita Elizabeth en se calant au fond de son fauteuil.

Il écarta la pochette qui venait de lui être confiée et sortit de son sac la liste de questions que lui avait transmise Gabe. Il se redressa, adopta une expression professionnelle et lut la première question.

" Depuis combien de temps Mademoiselle Bennet est-elle Présidente-Directrice Générale du Elder Hospital? "

Le coeur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement.

_Pourquoi s'adresse-t-il à moi de cette façon?... Il ne pourrait pas me parler normalement?_

" Depuis deux ans, mais je suis certaine que vous trouverez ce genre d'information dans la biographie que l'on vous a communiquée. " Répondit-elle en agitant le doigt en direction du dossier sur lequel il avait posé son bloc-notes.

_Et merde! Bien sûr que j'en aurais pris connaissance si Jack ne m'avait pas attribué cette mission il y a moins de deux heures. J'ai horreur des changements de jobs de dernière minute. _Râla intérieurement le reporter de trente deux ans.

" Depuis combien de temps connaissait-elle Mark Elder lorsqu'elle a hérité de ses fonctions? "

William releva les yeux de son questionnaire pour la regarder.

" Depuis l'adolescence. Répondit entre ses dents, le défiant d'un regard noir de continuer sur cette voie.

\- Monsieur Elder avait pris toutes les dispositions pour lui transmettre en héritage la totalité de ses biens. Mais pour quelles raisons a-t-il fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas créer un conseil d'administration comme il est courant de faire? Persévéra le journaliste.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faudrait poser la question, Monsieur Darcy.

\- Cela serait bien difficile pour lui de me répondre... " Répliqua-t-il avec un rictus face à l'attitude impassible qu'adoptait la jeune femme.

Le ton d'Elizabeth se fit plus tranchant quand elle lui répondit, avant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions et de se contraindre à adopter une expression chaleureuse.

" En effet... Mais vous devez déjà savoir que lors de l'achat de l'hôpital, Monsieur Elder n'avait pas constitué de conseil d'administration. Le Elder Hospital fonctionne ainsi depuis son rachat il y a huit ans. Peut-être était-ce la volonté de Mark que cela reste ainsi. "

William s'arrêta de prendre des notes un instant et l'observa attentivement. Sa façon de s'exprimer témoignait qu'elle était habituée à ces questions. Gabe ne faisait jamais preuve de beaucoup d'originalité. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle réponde le discours officiel habituel aux perpétuelles questions journalistiques qui étaient, selon lui, aussi rébarbatives qu'inutiles. C'était sur le terrain que William Darcy excellait, dans l'observation.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, cela met un grand pouvoir entre les mains de Mademoiselle Bennet. Combien de temps a-t-elle était son assistante avant de prendre la direction du Elder Hospital? "

_Merde je m'éloigne un peu du questionnaire de Gabe là. Quelle doit être la prochaine question? _

Il se plongea à nouveau dans le papier qu'il tenait et réprima une grimace en découvrant la question prévue. Il était envoyé pour couvrir les actions humanitaires de la Elder Foundation et non pour discréditer et salir celle qui les organisait et les dirigeait.

_Quelle idée Gabe avait derrière la tête?_

Il retourna son attention vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et à qui il venait de faire perdre définitivement le sourire et dont il ressentait la contrariété jusque dans son estomac qui se noua sous l'effet de l'expression qu'elle affichait.

" Je crois que "grandes responsabilités" serait un terme plus approprié Monsieur Darcy... Elder Hospital emploie près de vingt cinq mille salariés sur l'ensemble des établissements de santé qu'il compte. Ce sont ses employés qui payent en premier les erreurs commises au niveau de la direction. "

Il déglutit, prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour griffonner des notes puis, après un instant d'hésitation, s'évertua à suivre le fil conducteur de son questionnaire et lut la question suivante.

" Sont-ce les raisons qui ont motivé Mark Elder à mettre la direction du Elder Hospital et de la Elder Foundation entre les mains de Mademoiselle Bennet qui la poussent à poursuivre ses actions en Colombie? Parvint-il a demander d'une voix suffisamment assurée.

\- Ce sont les 1,9 millions de décès chaque année qui font de la tuberculose l'une des principales causes de mortalité dans le monde, qui motivent les actions de la Elder Foundation, Monsieur Darcy. Lança-t-elle dans la même expression de Walkyrie dans les yeux et la voix qu'elle avait déjà revêtue à la précédente question. Chaque année, neuf millions de personnes développent la forme active de la maladie... 95% des cas de tuberculose se rencontrent dans les pays en développement. Environ 450 000 personnes souffrent d'une forme de tuberculose résistante aux médicaments. Et pourtant les outils de diagnostic restent obsolètes et les médicaments utilisés pour traiter la tuberculose datent des années 1950... "

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils face à ce constat, et poursuivit sans se préoccuper si le journaliste la suivait toujours dans sa prise de notes.

" Pour les personnes atteintes de tuberculose résistante, le traitement est encore plus complexe et plus long que celui de la forme simple de la maladie, ce qui rend le suivi des patients difficile... Ces dernières années, les divers organismes humanitaires ont tenté d'augmenter le nombre de personnes traitées pour des formes résistantes de tuberculose, et en dix ans nous sommes parvenus à multiplier par cent le nombre de patients traités dans une quinzaine de pays. " L'informa Elizabeth d'une voix didactique, comme si elle faisait face à un comité de professionnels au cours de l'une des nombreuses conférences dont elle était accoutumée.

Elle ne réalisait pas que l'homme assis en face d'elle n'avait pris aucune note. Certain qu'il retrouverait facilement tout ce qu'elle venait de dire dans les notes qu'elle lui avait remises ou dans le dossier que Gabe avait monté et lui avait remis avant son départ, il observait et cherchait à analyser chacune de ses expressions.

" Un bon projet reste un bon projet peu importe qui en est à l'origine. Ce programme d'aide médicale est un bon projet qui donne des résultats encourageants. Les médecins travaillant au Elder Hospital ont constitué une liste d'attente pour faire partie des prochains voyages et les habitants de Vivícora, et des communautés voisines dans lesquels ils interviennent, attendent leur arrivée avec impatience à chaque expédition. Pourquoi interrompre ce programme? Fronça-t-elle. Pour la première fois depuis cinquante ans, un nouveau traitement a vu le jour, l'équipe de médecins envoyée par la Elder Foundation disposera d'un nouveau dispositif de diagnostic, le GeneXpert, et introduira la bédaquiline en tant que traitement de compassion pour les patients extrêmement résistant. " Conclut-elle avant de s'adosser de nouveau au dossier de son siège.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, chacun analysant les expressions de l'autre.

La jeune femme venait de s'exprimer avec une telle conviction et un tel entrain que William en resta pantois. C'était de loin la réponse la plus longue qu'elle lui avait formulée depuis le début de l'interview.

_Et le voilà une nouvelle fois la tête plongée sur ce calepin. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il autant sur ce morceau de papier? Il aurait pu enregistrer ou filmer l'entretien au lieu d'en faire une succession de questions-réponses... Tout cela manque de vie et de professionnalisme._

Notant la profondeur des pensées dans lesquelles s'était enfoncé son interlocuteur, immobile et le regard hagard depuis un long moment, Elizabeth se décida à réorienter leur échange.

_Sait-elle quel pouvoir ont ses regards?... _

" Monsieur Darcy, quelle est la prochaine question? "

_Non... Non, elle semble inconsciente de leur effet..._

William sortit de sa torpeur et secoua la tête.

" Oui?

\- Quelle est votre prochaine question? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui... Il survola rapidements ses questions. Elizabeth Bennet consacre beaucoup de son temps entre le Elder Hospital et la fondation, elle est jeune, et... "

Elle fronça les sourcils.

" Et?

\- Trouve-t-elle encore du temps pour penser à elle?

\- Penser à elle? " L'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et se faisant violence pour ne pas rire.

Elizabeth le vit remuer sur son siège, à croire que ce dernier lui était devenu inexplicablement inconfortable durant la dernière minute de leur entretien.

" Hé bien... Elizabeth Bennet accorde très peu de son temps aux journalistes, toute la presse Londonienne le sait, et, en dehors des informations habituelles qu'elle consent à donner, on sait bien peu de choses sur elle. Justifia-t-il, presque timidement, avant de retrouver un ton assuré. Que fait-elle en dehors du travail? Elle ne s'est jamais exprimé sur sa famille, ses amis ou sa propre philosophie, si je peux reprendre vos termes. Puis en poursuivant la lecture des notes de Gabe, William conclut. Apparemment elle n'est pas non plus mariée. Serait-elle tournée vers les relations homosexuelles? "

Ce n'est qu'en prononçant à voix haute les mots écrits sur sa feuille qu'il réalisa que la question était totalement déplacée. Il aurait préféré forer le sol du bureau sous son fauteuil, se retrouver dans la pièce de l'étage en dessous et interrompre n'importe quelle réunion plutôt que de faire face et d'assumer ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Cela aurait été certainement moins mortifiant que la situation dans laquelle il venait de tomber et le froncement de sourcils et le regard noir qu'elle lui adressait et le figeaient sur son siège.

" Ce qui serait une explication et un énorme scoop à faire vendre beaucoup de torchons... Dit-elle avec ironie qui le fit écarquiller les yeux, emplis de regrets.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû lire cette question... Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Une question est une question, quand on la pose il faut savoir l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Le réprimanda-t-elle froidement.

\- C'est vrai... la question n'est pas de moi...

\- Dites-vous ne pas avoir écrit ces questions? "

_Bordel! Faites-moi taire, arrachez-moi la langue! Il y a une minute elle ne semblait pas ravie, maintenant j'ai la sensation qu'elle est à deux doigts de m'arracher la tête. _

" C'est Gabe Ister qui les a préparées en vue de ce rendez-vous, je l'ai remplacé au pied levé à la première heure ce matin. "

William guetta la moindre de ses expressions et l'observa inspirer et expirer profondément, prêt à bondir de son siège en attrapant ses affaires et à déguerpir aussitôt qu'elle l'aurait sommé de quitter les lieux. Rien ne s'était passé sans accroc depuis le début de la journée. La matinée n'était pas encore terminée qu'Elizabeth était confrontée au quatrième contretemps. Son niveau de tolérance et sa patience étaient décidément mis à rude épreuve. Elle prit encore un instant puis, leva les yeux au ciel, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et finit par esquisser un léger sourire.

" Cela éclaircit beaucoup de choses... Concernant la vie personnelle cela restera dans le domaine du privé Monsieur Darcy. Ce n'est pas la politique de la maison de répondre aux questions d'ordre privé ou d'alimenter les bavardages. Elle voit sa famille et ses amis comme il vous arrive, très certainement, de le faire. "

_Pense-t-il vraiment que je mène une vie de recluse? Je n'ai pas le temps de grand chose... Mais de là à être coupée du monde. Qu'est-ce que je fais en dehors du boulot?... Suis-je sérieusement en train de réfléchir à sa question? Je ne parle jamais de ces choses là... Je déteste qu'on me pose ce genre de question!_

Un bref sourire sur le visage du journaliste pressa ses réflexions et Elizabeth répondit aussi vite que sa bouche lui permettait de formuler des mots.

" Elle a beaucoup de centres d'intérêts, le plus imposant d'entre eux étant les livres.

\- C'est maigre... Cela ou rien, c'est la même chose. Tout ceci est bien mystérieux. Mademoiselle Bennet est très secrète.

\- Est-ce une question? Demanda Elizabeth, se tenant sur la défensive.

\- Non plutôt une réflexion que je me faisais à moi-même... "

Dans un profond soupir William referma son bloc-notes et dirigea toute son attention sur elle.

" Elle semble difficile à connaître, est-ce le cas pour l'ensemble des personnes qui sont amenées à la côtoyer ou est-ce réserver aux personnes de ma profession? "

_Je vais peut-être un peu loin... Tant pis. Merde! je ne veux pas me contenter des réponses bateaux que n'importe quel journaliste obtient de ce beau paravent que Mademoiselle Bennet met entre elle et les journalistes, qui résiste comme un roc, et qui vous retourne d'un regard. _

" Son entourage serait de votre avis... " Confia-t-elle, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était exprimée à voix haute.

Il était trop tard, elle en avait déjà dit bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Comment parvenait-il à lui soutirer autant de petits détails qu'aucun autre, avant lui, ne s'était aventuré à chercher.

" Elle est secrète de façon générale, ce n'est pas lié à vous. "

_Stop maintenant! _Se disciplina-t-elle.

" Pourquoi? " Demanda William.

Il avait arrêté de prendre en notes ses réponses et elle se demanda si cela signifiait que l'entretien officiel était terminé. Visiblement il avait encore des questions à poser. L'ambiguïté du comportement de William lui rendait difficile l'analyse de l'orientation de leur échange et Elizabeth peina à discerner auquel, de l'homme ou du journaliste, sa réponse s'adresserait et à déterminer ce qu'il en ferait.

" Elle ne parle jamais d'elle. Elle n'aime pas parler d'elle... C'est comme cela. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air résigné, en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle semble accrochée aux actions que mène la fondation en Colombie. Pourquoi se programme lui tient-il tant à coeur? "

La femme qui lui répondait et ses réponses étaient de plus en plus intrigantes. Chaque réponse soulevait chez lui une nouvelle interrogation. Mademoiselle Bennet se révélait être un mystère. Ce mystère l'intriguait et l'obssédait. Il fallait qu'il comprenne et savait que cela le rongerait jusqu'à ce que le voile serait levé. C'était sans compter sur Elizabeth qui avait la réputation de ne pas se laisser approcher et percer à jour facilement. Elle se concentra à ne pas détourner le regard avant de formuler sa réponse.

" Chaque programme que soutien la fondation est important et retient toute l'attention et le professionnalisme des personnes impliquées qui lui sont nécessaire. "

À l'expression qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme, elle comprit qu'il espérait une autre réponse.

_Désolée, vous sortez de nul part et vous me parlez d'une façon étrange depuis le début de votre interview. Ce doit être votre méthode pour arracher les informations qu'on tait habituellement à vos confrères. Mais vous en savez déjà trop à mon goût. _

Au plus profond d'elle, elle se sentait traquée, mise à nu. Cette sensation lui serrait la poitrine et rendait sa respiration difficile. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à ces questions... à cette entrevue.

" Ferez-vous partie du voyage? "

Elizabeth déglutit. Il venait enfin de s'adresser à elle. Cela devait marquer la fin de la mission fouilles et inquisitions du journaliste.

" Non... Soupira-elle. Avez-vous d'autres questions?

_Façon courtoise de me dire qu'elle me retire le droit de poursuivre. Elle veut que je m'en aille._

Cherchant à présent à échapper à ses regards, son malaise devint évident, et il n'insista pas.

" Merci j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour l'instant. "

Avec soulagement, elle ouvrit un des dossiers sur le haut de la pile et en retira quelques documents qu'elle lui présenta.

" J'aurais besoin que vous complétiez et signiez ces documents... Les joies de la paperasse administrative. Commenta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. "

Puis se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau, elle constata qu'il n'avait pas touché à son café.

" Je reviens dans quelques minutes, puis-je vous ramener un café. "

William déclina et s'attaqua à la lecture du premier document.

Elizabeth s'était absentée depuis quelques minutes lorsque son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Il grimaça et hésita un moment à rejeter l'appel de son correspondant.

" Gabe?... Parfait, j'ai été reçu par l'assistante de la présidente... Elle est aussi avare en informations que sa patronne... Certaines de tes questions l'ont rendue furieuse, merci du cadeau!... C'est drôle mais le portrait qu'elle m'en a fait ne cadre pas du tout avec ce que j'ai vu d'Elizabeth Bennet en arrivant... Son assistante lui porte plus de respect qu'elle ne me semble mériter... Crois-moi quand je te dis que Mademoiselle Elizabeth Bennet est l'archétype de la croqueuse d'hommes... Je gère le bébé, ne t'inquiète pas... Bon courage pour tes recherches, je t'envoie le numéro de l'un de mes contacts, peut-être qu'il pourra te proposer quelque chose... "

Elizabeth s'était absentée une dizaine de minutes peut-être un peu plus, il n'en avait aucune idée.

" Caroline, réunion dans dix minutes... " Avertit Elizabeth.

Une réponse incompréhensible se fit entendre du bureau jouxtant celui d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle venait de reprendre place dans le siège lui faisant face. Il lui remit les documents, dûment remplis et signés.

" Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ? S'enquit-il.

\- C'est parfait. Conclut Elizabeth en survolant et archivant les documents.

William se lèva et enfila sa veste pendant qu'Elizabeth contournait le bureau et allait l'attendre sur le seuil de la pièce. Il se réprima de tendre la main en la voyant s'engager dans le couloir vers le hall d'accueil et lui emboîta le pas.

" À bientôt, Monsieur Darcy. Entendit-il en passant devant le bureau de l'assistante personnelle de la Présidente-Directrice Générale.

\- Bonne journée, Mademoiselle. " Répondit-il rapidement avant d'apercevoir brièvement une silhouette rousse relever la tête de derrière un écran d'ordinateur.

_Ce regard ne laisse aucun doute sur la tournure de ses pensées! Prépare ta défense Darcy..._

Elizabeth s'avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel, tandis que William saluait Sarah à la réception.

" À bientôt, Mademoiselle. Dit-il en tendant la main à Elizabeth.

\- Monsieur Darcy, bon voyage. Il y a mes coordonnées dans le listing que je vous ai remis. N'hésitez pas si vous avez le moindre souci. " Ajouta-t-elle avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne commencent à se refermer sur lui.

**[~]**

*** OREWA: Organisation Régionale Emberá Waunaan**

**[~]**

**Vos commentaires sont susceptibles de faire évoluer cette histoire qui n'est pas totalement figée...**

**Le prochain chapitre est en préparation et arrive le plus vite possible.**


	3. 3: La route des conquistadors

**Chères lectrices, **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ils sont les bienvenus et m'encourage à faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. **

**Je m'excuse par avance pour le condensé d'informations contenu dans ce chapitre. **

**Mais le lieu ou se déroulera une partie de mon histoire et la situation qui y règne encore aujourd'hui, en plus de me paraître importants, ne me permettent pas d'inventer et de me jouer avec la réalité de ce qu'il s'y passe. **

**Mon histoire n'a aucune volonté de dénoncer quoi que ce soit... D'autres le font mieux que moi.**

**J'ai juste trouvé en ce pays, ses habitants et son histoire, passée et présente, une base et un éventail de possibilités riches et intéressants pour y développer ma fiction. **

**De plus la situation étant encore d'actualité et riche en événements, les informations fusent et sont facilement accessibles, même s'il me faut jongler avec l'anglais ou l'espagnol. **

**Vous l'aurez compris, certains décors et certaines situations en relation avec le pays et les peuples sont et seront tirés d'endroits et d'événements réels. **

**J'ai pris la liberté de changer les noms des personnes qui m'ont inspirée et de les sortir de leur lieu (quand j'en ai eu et aurai besoin) et ligne temporelle d'origine pour les intégrer à la ligne temporelle de mon histoire. Je les ai remanié sans les dénaturer ou les éloigner de ce qu'ils étaient à l'origine. Cela n'aurait plus aucun sens sinon...**

**Ceci étant dit, bien que le contexte du pays prend une certaine part dans ce chapitre, la fiction qui tourne autour des personnages reste la priorité de cette histoire et reviendra au premier plan dès le prochain chapitre. **

**J'ai également reculer de quelques années mon histoire pour des raisons qui sont liées à la suite que je lui réserve. Au fur et à mesure que je l'écrit la suite prend forme dans mon esprit et a demandé cette correction. Les 2 premiers chapitres ont été mis à jour. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Felicity Sand**

**[~]**

**[~][03][~]**

**[~]**

Aéroport Luton LTN, Londres-Luton,

jeudi 8 Avril 2010, 21h50.

*o*

Charles Bingley, chef du service Pédiatrique depuis un an au Elder Hospital, monta à bord de l'avion qu'Elizabeth avait mis à disposition des treize médecins volontaires.

" Bonsoir Monsieur Bingley. L'accueilla l'hôtesse.

\- Mademoiselle Lucy. Lui sourit-il. Comment allez-vous?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage Monsieur. "

Il la remercia, et s'engagea dans la cabine du Bombardier Global 7000, l'un des jets privés, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à dix-sept passagers et effectuer un voyage transatlantique sans ravitaillement. La moquette à carreaux clairs et les meubles en acajou laqué alliaient confort et esthétique. Il traversa un premier carré de fauteuils en cuir crème occupés par quatre confrères qu'il salua joyeusement.

Caroline s'approcha de lui en revenant de l'arrière de la cabine, une poignée de médecins sur les talons et le téléphone portable à l'oreille.

" Il vient d'arriver, je vous mets sur haut parleur. En informait-elle Elizabeth. Monsieur Bingley, nous n'attendions plus que vous. "

Elle lui désigna la dernière place libre du deuxième carré de sièges sur sa droite.

" Tenez, prenez ce siège. L'invita-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas oublié votre dossier?

\- Seigneur! Je crois bien avoir même oublié mon bagage. "

À vingt-neuf ans, la silhouette longiligne, aux cheveux châtains, courts et ébouriffés, et aux yeux bleus clairs, Charles Bingley était un séduisant médecin sociable et d'humeur constante et joviale.

" Je vous remercie pour ce trait d'humour, Monsieur Bingley, vous égayez ma soirée, jusqu'ici longue et atrocement sérieuse. Le taquina Elizabeth. Mais il est presque minuit et Iwan n'est pas encore décidé à me laisser reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel. "

Charles leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et s'installa où le lui avait indiqué Caroline.

" À votre service Mademoiselle. Rit-il à l'interlocutrice.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, tout le monde vous entend. Informa Caroline, recadrant la conversation.

\- Merci. Alors... Le père Fernando Perez et Miguel, votre traducteur, vous attendront à l'aéroport de Quibdó et vous installeront à la maison d'accueil du diocèse. Annonça Elizabeth aux quinze passagers. Vous rencontrerez, en fin d'après-midi, les contacts du diocèse de Istmina et d'Apartado. Le but de cette rencontre sera, pour vous, de prendre connaissance de la situation actuelle sur les trois diocèses et de mettre au point, avec leur aide, une coordination dans la gestion des problèmes que provoque le conflit actuel auprès des autochtones des communautés du secteur d'Alto Andágueda. Vous rejoindrez le pôle médical de ce secteur, à Bagadó, le lendemain. Vous y ferez connaissance de vos confrères de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas avec lesquels vous serez amenez à travailler en étroite collaboration.

\- Est-ce à eux que nous devrons livrer une partie des vivres et du matériel médical? Demanda Sarah, la sage-femme de l'expédition.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Répondit Elizabeth. Un village éloigné a été attaqué il y a quelques semaines et les habitants ont du fuir vers Bagadó. L'accès aux soins de santé appropriés est limité voire quasi nul. Leurs besoins sont importants... "

Importants et urgents. Dans la nuit du 15 février, alors que les indiens Emberá-Katío de la communauté d'Iracal, établie sur les rives du Rio Chuico, dormaient dans la forêt tropicale, un hélicoptère militaire survola le village en lâchant des bombes sur les habitants. Au cours de cette attaque aérienne nocturne, quatre habitants ainsi qu'un nouveau né de quelques jours, furent grièvement blessés. Le nourrisson décéda dix-neuf jours plus tard.

Dans ce pays, où même les forces de l'ordre sont corrompues, la communauté indigène avait rapidement fait le lien avec un projet d'exploitation minière. L'armée colombienne avait parlé de cet événement en le qualifiant de "malheureux" hasard, et le Général, commandant de la quinzième brigade basée à Quibdó, qui avait exécuté l'attaque, l'avait justifié par une action de lutte antiterroriste. Dans ce conflit, où la population civile luttait pour ne pas fuir vers les villes, les indigènes, assiégés par l'armée qui les forçait à coopérer dans la lutte contre les FARC, assassinés par les FARC, qui les supprimaient parce qu'ils coopéraient avec l'armée, et par les paramilitaires pour raisons économiques et politiques, et traqués par les narcotrafiquants et les marchands d'armes, n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de quitter leur village.

Les Emberá-Katío de la communauté d'Iracal avaient nié avoir reçu le trente-quatrième front de l'organisation-guérilla des FARC et restaient persuadés d'être chassés de leurs terres pour qu'une exploitation minière de cuivre, d'or, et de molybdène puisse s'y installer. Sous leur forêt tropicale, se trouvait un gisement de matériaux précieux, sur lequel une compagnie minière américaine, suisse, sud-africaine et australo-britannique avaient des vues, la première disposant déjà là-bas d'une concession minière de neuf mille hectares, et la communauté d'Iracal s'opposait, depuis plusieurs mois, à ce projet, qui leur ferait perdre leur milieu et leur fondement de vie.

Les semaines précédant l'attaque du village, des hélicoptères militaires avaient survolé sans cesse leur territoire. Depuis, la forêt des indiens était occupée par des soldats et les indigènes, voyant en leur présence une menace, craignaient pour leur vie. Leur liberté de mouvements désormais restreinte, la communication entre les villages n'était plus possible. La peur de partir chasser et pêcher réduisait leur réserve alimentaire et la nourriture venait à manquer. Accoutumés, depuis plus d'une décennie, aux attaques à la bombe et aux invasions de troupes militaires sur leurs territoires, les indiens avaient déjà dû fuir à plusieurs reprises, leurs maisons avaient été pillées et brûlées, et des habitants du village avait mystérieusement disparu il y a cinq ans. Les femmes étaient particulièrement menacées, et huit femmes de la communauté d'Iracal s'étaient déjà ôté la vie de désespoir. Face à la situation l'aide humanitaire était attendue avec impatience.

" Est-ce que nous établirons notre campement de base là? S'informa Paul, jeune médecin urgentiste de trente ans.

\- Non, vous y travaillerez beaucoup mais votre présence est surtout demandée dans les vingt-neufs communautés indigènes d'Alto Andágueda et avoisinantes de Bagadó. Vous rejoindrez la communauté de Vivícora, où vous séjournerez, le troisième jour. Tous vos déplacements vers Bagadó et les communautés indigènes qui dépendent de ce pôle médical se feront à partir de ce village...

\- Nous serons chez l'habitant? Demanda un troisième médecin.

\- Une grande habitation a été construite il y a trois ans. Elle vous sera mise à disposition pour y installer dortoir, sanitaires, et cuisine... Tant que les trois groupes électrogènes sont coopératifs... ce sera spartiate mais vous aurez vite fait d'y voir là le grand luxe. " Plaisanta-elle.

Un rire général anima la cabine, à l'exception de son assistante qui peinait à trouver, dans la description des conditions de vie en collectivité soumises aux aléas de leur source d'électricité, toute trace de luxe.

" Je crois avoir fait le tour... S'il n'y a plus de question. Transmettez mes salutations au père Fernando et à Miguel...

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Lui assura Caroline.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage. Prenez soin de vous. " Termina Elizabeth avant de couper la communication.

Les médecins qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de Caroline pour écouter le dernier briefing d'Elizabeth avant leur envol se dispersèrent et regagnèrent leur place.

Lucy vint au devant du premier carré de passagers et, en prenant note des boissons qu'ils souhaitaient commander, les informa du décollage imminent et leur demanda d'attacher leur ceinture. Elle réitéra son discours au carré suivant, puis au couple de passagers installés dans des fauteuils en vis à vis, à côté d'eux, puis Paul et deux médecins qui venaient de s'installer dans un canapé de la cabine suivante et d'allumer la télévision, et termina par les trois passagers de la cabine arrière qui entamaient une discussion joyeuse sur le père Fernando, avant de revenir à l'avant de l'appareil et de disparaître dans la cabine de l'office.

" Je m'appelle Charles Bingley. Se présenta-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui occupait le siège voisin.

\- William Darcy, ...

\- Le reporter c'est cela? Pointa-t-il du doigt un point quelconque dans l'air.

\- C'est cela. " Lui sourit William tout en acquiesçant de la tête et en observant la grande rousse ôter ses chaussures à talons et s'installer confortablement dans son siège.

Assise en vis à vis, Caroline occupait, avec Sarah, le couple de fauteuils voisins, une allée les séparant de leur carré.

" Dis-moi que tu as autre chose que ce genre de chaussures et ce genre de pantalon dans ton bagage... " Fronça Sarah.

Caroline arracha son regard du grand hublot, analysa la question de son amie en détaillant sa veste, son pantalon et ses chaussures posées au sol et reprit son observation des avions alentours par le hublot. La voix du pilote se manifesta, interrompant l'ensemble des passagers et leurs bavardages, le temps d'annoncer le décollage imminent.

" Sarah, cela fait des mois que tu me tiens le même discours sur mes tenues... Tu sais bien que ma penderie ne contient rien de bien différent. "

La sage-femme secoua la tête désapprouvant son degré de raffinement et de sophistication, trop souvent extrêmes à son goût.

" Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reçu la liste des effets recommandés pour constituer ton sac.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai eu connaissance. Mais comme tu le soulignes, cette liste est suggestive, et je n'ai aucune intention de me déguiser.

\- Tu es sérieuse? " Hoqueta Sarah.

Caroline haussa les sourcils en la regardant droit dans les yeux lui répondant silencieusement qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

" Ma chérie. Rit Sarah. Je crois bien que là où nous allons, c'est du haut de tes dix centimètres et dans ton pantalon en soie que tu vas paraître déguisée. "

Caroline durcit le regard et fronça les sourcils en désaccord.

" J'espère sincèrement qu'ils sont dégriffés et que tu n'as pas remplis ton paquetage de tes tenues préférées... Tu risques d'avoir des surprises. "

_Je la vois déjà pleurer ses chaussures en cuir de yak cousues main... _Se fit la remarque William tout en regardant la scène du coin de l'oeil.

Caroline jetta un dernier regard sur ses sandales en cuir de chèvre et veloutées en daim bleu roi de chez Miu Miu, haussa les épaules et ouvrit le magasine qu'elle avait sortie de son sac.

**[~]**

" Docteur Bingley?

\- Ho Monsieur Darcy pas de Monsieur ou de Docteur avec moi. Le prévint-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

\- D'accord, mais laissez tomber les Monsieur avec moi aussi... Je me demandais quelle allait être la mission de l'équipe précisément? "

Charles sourit.

" C'est une très bonne question.

\- Je suppose que votre champ d'intervention ne se restreint pas à la tuberculose... Dit le journaliste d'un air entendu.

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Nous allons y poursuivre le protocole de dépistage de la tuberculose pédiatrique et le traitement des cas de coïnfection VIH / Tuberculose qui a été mis en place bien évidemment... Confirma-t-il. Nous assurerons la continuité de la prise en charge des patients en médecine générale, en soins dentaires et en obstétrique, de l'éducation à la santé, des services de prévention, de vaccination et d'assainissement,...

\- D'assainissement également?

\- Oui, les équipes précédentes ont déjà installé un système de récupération et d'exploitation d'eau de pluie pour le travail des cultures dans plusieurs communautés ces deux dernières années. Il reste encore quelques villages qui attendent ces installations... Et enfin nous poursuivrons les activités de veille sanitaire et d'évaluation des besoins humanitaires et des soins médicaux, sur l'ensemble des vingt-neufs communautés indigènes de la zone d'Alto Andágueda.

\- Il va y avoir beaucoup de travail... Les journées vont être chargées. Commenta William.

\- Il y a beaucoup à faire, c'est vrai. " Approuva-t-il tout en consultant le message qu'il venait de recevoir sur son téléphone.

{ _Reviens-nous entier, sain et sauf. Bon vol. XXX_ }

{ _J'en ai bien l'intention._

_Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. _

_Envoie Iwan au diable et vas te reposer._

_Bonne nuit. XX _} Répondit Charles.

" Tu n'étais pas prévue pour ce voyage... Souligna Sarah en regardant de nouveau Caroline, tout à la lecture de sa revue.

\- Un voyage de cinq jours à Athènes, et me voilà parmi vous.

\- Ha... Et qu'est-elle partie faire en Grèce?

\- Un séminaire sur la leucémie... Expliqua Caroline. L'année dernière déjà elle s'y était rendue. Cinq jours de conférences et de repas avec des chercheurs et des médecins du monde entier... D'un ennui mortel si tu veux mon avis. "

Charles releva les yeux en direction de Caroline, verrouilla son clavier et glissa son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

" Elle envisage peut-être d'intervenir dans des programmes de recherche par le biais de la fondation. Supposa la sage-femme.

\- Aucune idée... Mais elle ne fait pas qu'assister aux séminaires, elle consulte beaucoup de rapports de travaux de recherche et rencontre beaucoup de spécialistes sur le sujet. " Ajouta Caroline

Charles remua légèrement des épaules et William remarqua le bref froncement de sourcils que ces propos avaient provoqué sur son visage.

" Une lubie qu'elle traîne depuis quelques années apparemment. " Souffla Caroline avec dédain.

Charles fronça et s'agita davantage avant de s'excuser auprès de son voisin, et de se lever précipitamment pour s'éclipser vers l'arrière de l'appareil et le cabinet de toilette. Ce départ soudain souleva l'intérêt et la curiosité du jeune reporter, qui suspecta un lien direct entre la discussion qu'entretenaient leurs voisines et la réaction troublante du médecin. Après réflexion, et réalisant qu'après tout la jeune femme parvennait bien à l'agacer alors même qu'il ne l'avait jusqu'à présent qu'entraperçu et n'avait jamais eu à s'entretenir et à travailler avec elle, William ne s'offusqua pas davantage de ce qu'il définit comme une réaction d'exaspération et dirigea son attention sur la conversation animée des médecins assis face à lui.

Lucy le sortit de ses pensées en déposant le dessous de verre et le verre devant lui.

" ... Et un cognac pour vous Monsieur. "

Il la remercia avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour laisser Charles reprendre sa place et ne disparaisse dans le compartiment voisin.

" Ho, rattrapez l'hôtesse, elle a oublié votre boisson. Se précipita de dire William.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Lucy a l'habitude de servir autant de monde... Elle ne m'oubliera pas. " Lui assura Charles appuyant son propos d'un battement de la main.

Il reprit sa place aux côtés de William, orienta son attention un bref instant sur ses voisines, et, constatant que l'assistante s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un nouveau magasine et que sa consoeur avait allumé son ordinateur portable, retourna à sa conversation avec William.

" Et vous Darcy, quel sera votre job au cours du séjour?

\- Moi?... Observer... Recueillir les témoignages auprès des autochtones, des médecins de la fondation, de ceux de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas, du père Fernando et de toutes les personnes que je pourrais être amené à rencontrer. Puis photographier et filmer autant que possible lorsqu'on m'y autorisera.

\- Ça c'est toujours soumis au bon vouloir des autorités que l'on croisera. Quand ils sont bien lunés tout va bien, on a une grande liberté et une grande capacité d'action mais dès qu'ils sont à cran ils sortent les crocs... On va tous marcher sur des oeufs... Certains devront rapidement apprendre à faire profil bas. Remarqua Charles, plus pour sa collègue, à la langue un peu trop pendue et qu'il apprécierait voir garder certaines de ses pensées pour elle, que pour William.

\- Les tensions du moment vont compliquer vos actions c'est certain, mais j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de climat. Je sais ce que je veux obtenir et je suis obstiné, mais je sais me montrer patient et m'adapter aux situations difficiles.

\- À quoi servira votre travail?

\- Mes écrits, mes photos et mes vidéos viendront illustrer les données qui seront présentées dans des congrès et des conférences de professionnels qui étudient et travaillent sur la situation en Colombie... Expliqua William en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Des politiques?

\- Pas uniquement... Des professionnels du monde médical aussi... ainsi que des professionnels de l'environnement, des botanistes et des historiens. "

Charles siffla de stupéfaction.

" Vos travaux couvrent un grand éventail de domaines. C'est intéressant de voir que vous allez apporter des informations nouvelles et un regard neuf auprès d'autant de professionnels...

\- En effet. Lui sourit-il. C'est ce que j'aime dans mon métier. "

Des mumures de discussions ici et, là, des liseuses allumées ou des livres ouverts, un film diffusé sur l'écran de télévision dans la cabine centrale de l'appareil, chacun occupa les premières heures du voyage à sa façon. Les heures s'écoulèrent et les sièges s'inclinèrent, les uns après les autres, en position allongée et l'ensemble des passagers s'endormit pour la plus grande partie du vol.

**[~]**

Aéroport El Caraño UIB, Quibdó (Colombie),

vendredi 9 avril 2010, 04h40 heure locale (09h40 heure de Londres).

*o*

Après onze heures et demi de vol, l'avion frôla dans un bruit sourd le sol de l'une des quelques pistes d'atterrissage du petit aéroport de Quibdó. Là, dans la capitale du Chocó, où les vols sont souvent retardés par les pluies, les orages ou le brouillard, des vols presque quotidiens reliaient Quibdó aux villes de Medellin et de Bogotá, situées à une et deux heures de vol. À cette heure de la nuit, les lieux, habituellement bondés, étaient déserts, à l'exception de deux hommes. L'un, de taille moyenne et mince, au visage rond et aux cheveux grisonnants, l'autre, plus jeune, au visage plus fin, aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe ultra-courte, semblaient attendre leur arrivée. Le groupe de médecins volontaires de la Elder Foundation et le journaliste-reporter emboîtèrent le pas de Caroline à la descente de l'appareil et les saluèrent. Le premier des deux hommes s'avéra être le père Fernando Perez, un théologien et anthropologue, qui dirigeait des projets éducatifs et qui avait choisi de transformer les écoles en un lieu qui vise à dissuader les jeunes de participer au militantisme armé, le second leur fut présenté comme étant leur traducteur. Linguiste spécialisé dans la langue Katío Emberá ou Eyabida, ainsi nommée par les indigènes, Miguel allait être le lien entre eux et la population avec laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à vivre.

Quelques heures plus tard, les rayons du soleil naissant vinrent colorer la ville. Les bagages et les membres de l'équipe enfin répartis deux par deux dans les chambres de la maison des rencontres, Caroline et le père Fernando se réunirent tandis que quelques médecins ainsi que Charles et William choisirent de profiter de ce moment de liberté, avant l'arrivée des contacts des deux diocèses voisins prévue dans l'après-midi, pour parcourir et découvrir la ville de Quibdó.

Il était neuf heures et déjà la chaleur et l'humidité dégagée par la rivière Rio Atrato étaient suffocantes.

Charles et William levèrent la tête au ciel. Des câbles d'acier emmêlés, parcourant et traversant les rues, troublaient l'azur limpide du ciel. Les habitants, imperturbables, ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper, les piétons et les motocyclistes commençaient leurs activités quotidiennes à travers les rues du centre-ville. Ils suivirent un groupe de jeunes adolescents, et découvrirent la méfiance et le manque d'hospitalité se mêler dans les yeux et les voies peu complaisantes. Les femmes, au visage grave, attendaient derrière les comptoirs ou aux portes métalliques des magasins. Plus loin, se dirigeant vers la cathédrale Saint François d'Assise sur les berges du Rio Atrato, ils découvrirent, des quartiers populaires au centre, une ville inachevée, où aucun quartier n'était meilleur qu'un autre, et où il n'était pas rare de voir d'imposantes façades aux couleurs vertes, bleues, orangées ou rosées au milieu de logements construits de vieux bois ou de briques branlantes, sans vitres aux fenêtres et au toit en tôle de zinc rouillé.

" Ces maisons sont presque toujours celle d'un homme politique ou d'un fonctionnaire corrompu ". Leur expliqua Miguel, remarquant la confusion sur les visages de certains médecins.

À l'approche de la cathédrale, certains bâtiments insalubres et laissés à l'abandon côtoyaient de petits magasins mais la route était maintenant sommairement goudronnée. L'un des membres du groupe fit le constat que dans cette ville la plupart des rues se nommaient "carrera nº..." ou "calle nº...". Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'ils surgissaient sur une place goudronnée, l'endroit le plus fleuri de la Carrera Una, sur laquelle s'élevait la haute façade grise de la cathédrale Saint François d'Assise et un petit kiosque sur le parvis sous lequel se dressait une statue, d'un côté de la rue, et la digue de la rivière Atrato, une sorte de parc linéaire conçu spécialement avec des escaliers, des rampes de fer et des dizaines de parasols colorés de marchands, de l'autre côté.

Dans ce lieu d'affluence, si quelque chose excitait le centre de Quibdó c'était l'amoncellement, dans le trafic, de petites voitures taxis jaunes et de motos taxis, aux conducteurs et aux passagers sans casques et gilets réfléchissants.

" Certains vivent en face ". Commenta Miguel, en bon guide touristique, désignant du doigt l'autre rive du Rio Atrato.

Il leur apprit que le groupe de maisons en bois montées sur pilotis, occupant une partie de l'autre côté de la rivière, était un village, Bahía Solano, et qu'alors que les embarcations motorisées traversaient la rivière d'un côté à l'autre, malgré le danger de la profondeur, lorsque le niveau de la rivière baissait l'été, en hiver, la rivière débordait de son lit, et que c'était là la raison de la construction de maisons sur pilotis côtières.

Il leur raconta que les conducteurs de petits navires considéraient l'Atrato comme une rivière traîtresse, un cours d'eau farouche qui pouvait induire en erreur ceux qui ne savaient pas naviguer, à cause de fourchettes à certaines sections comme celle qu'il y avait en face de la digue où ils se trouvaient. Il leur raconta qu'à un endroit du fleuve Rio Quito la lettre "Y" se formait par le clivage de celui-ci avec la rivière Atrato, et qu'au milieu de cette lettre se dressait une île à la forêt dense que personne ne semblait visiter.

" Peut-être pour ne pas transgresser sa virginité verte. " Supposa Miguel d'une voix pleine de mystère et de danger.

Le réel danger pour ces couloirs de navigation résidait dans la violence des courants que provoquaient de brusques montées des eaux, dans les obstacles que représentaient les récifs ou les troncs d'arbres, mais surtout dans le conflit armé. Les voies fluviales étaient aussi dangereuses que lentes. Il fallait souvent plusieurs jours pour aller en pirogue jusqu'aux villages et pour rejoindre les municipalités et les villes.

L'immense forêt tropicale, la petitesse de l'aéroport et les voies fluviales aussi dangereuses et lentes que l'était le réseau routier faisait du Chocó une région lointaine, isolée du reste du pays, et très difficile d'accès.

Le groupe poursuivit son parcours vers le sud de la ville, jusqu'à la chambre de commerce, avant de rentrer à la maison d'accueil et d'y retrouver Caroline et le père Fernando.

Passé l'encadrement de la porte de la salle à manger commune, Charles réalisa rapidement que des événements imprévus étaient en train de se dérouler. Caroline sirotait tranquillement son café pendant que le père Fernando était plongé dans une conversation téléphonique des plus animées et n'avait pas noté leur arrivée.

Sarah alla s'asseoir près de Caroline qui se révéla être très peu utile quant à informer les nouveaux arrivants.

" Un problème à l'un des check points... Les renseigna-t-elle vaguement.

\- Lequel? Demanda Charles à voix basse, en prenant la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, face à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas tout compris de la conversation. "

_Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle fait ici... Ha Lizzy, on aurait vraiment pu se passer d'elle. _Pensa Charles en haussant les sourcils faussement étonné.

" Les habitants de San Rafael de Negua font blocus sur la Carretera. Les personnes que nous devions voir sont bloquées au check point de Tutunendo. " Précisa Samantha.

Samantha Minuels, gynécologue-obstétricienne de trente-cinq ans, d'origine espagnole et mariée à un chirurgien, travaillait au Elder Hospital depuis sa dernière année d'internat et avait déjà participé une fois, trois ans auparavant, à l'expédition humanitaire de la fondation en Colombie. C'était avec enthousiasme qu'elle avait renouvelé son intérêt pour les actions de la Elder Foundation dans la région du Chocó.

" En effet Señora Minuels. "

Le père Fernando venait de terminer sa conversation et, ne paraissant pas plus énervé par la situation que quelques minutes auparavant, déconcertait l'assemblée à l'exception de Samantha, Charles et William.

" Ces villageois ont réalisé une action symbolique il y a plusieurs semaines devant le siège du Gouverneur du Chocó pour revendiquer leurs droits sociaux et culturels quant à leur droit à l'éducation. Leur expliqua le théologien en se servant une tasse de café. Ils sont parvenus à un accord avec l'Etat... Mais le manque de volonté et d'action des politiques à appliquer les accords ont eu raison de leur patience et les indigènes ont établi un blocus sur les deux seules routes qui rejoignent Quibdó : celle qui va à Medellin au nord et celle qui va vers Istmina et Apartado au sud.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Quel problème rencontre l'équipe que nous devons voir? Écarquilla Samantha, qui savait que Tutunendo se situait sur la route de Medellin.

\- Elle revenait d'un séjour de plusieurs jours à Medellin. Lui répondit-il. Et deux promotrices de santé sont retenues par la police à Tutunendo.

\- Qu'allons nous faire en les attendant? S'inquiéta Caroline, dissimulant à peine le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait à la situation que vivaient les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je ne vais pas les attendre. J'ai encore quelques appels à passer et je pars pour Tutunendo aussitôt. L'informa-t-il.

\- Hé bien en route alors... " Grimaça la jeune assistante de direction de vingt-huit ans.

Le père Fernando Perez hésita un instant en scrutant la jeune femme et particulièrement sa tenue.

" Si vous le souhaitez Señorita, mais pas dans cette tenue. Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas adaptée pour là où nous allons. "

_On va rire. _Se réjouit William.

Caroline eut un mouvement de recul.

" Mais je n'en ai pas d'autre... Rien de plus adapté j'en ai peur. " S'exclama-t-elle.

Le théologien, peu habitué à cette situation, réfléchit un moment en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

" Voyez avec l'une de vos collègues si elle peut vous permettre de lui emprunter un t-shirt, un pantalon de randonnée et des chaussures sans talons pendant que je téléphone à quelques contacts ". Lui dit-il avant de finir de boire d'un trait son café.

Caroline dévisagea le père Fernando, plissa les yeux puis, ne le voyant pas formuler d'autre solution, finit par sortir de la pièce accompagnée de Sarah et Samantha. La première était plus proche de la taille quarante-deux que de sa taille trente-huit alors que l'autre était plus petite qu'elle. Sceptique quant à l'image qu'elle dégagerait sous peu, elle sentit un malaise la gagner avant de se résigner et soupirer.

**[~]**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**Le chapitre 4 est en cours et arrive au plus vite... En 2014 en principe :-)**


	4. 4: La quête d'un peuple en guerre

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, **

**Un merci particulier à Miriamme pour m'avoir soutenue et poussée à me lancer. **

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui viennent me lire... même si vous restez dans l'ombre... J'espère que ma fiction vous satisfait... **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Felicity Sand**

**[~]**

**[~][04][~]**

**[~]**

Répartis entre les véhicules de l'anthropologue et du traducteur, Caroline, Charles, Paul, l'urgentiste, et le journaliste avaient pris la route vers le nord de Quibdó. Caroline et Paul accompagnaient le père Fernando. Tandis que le pédiatre et William voyageaint aux côtés de Miguel dans son vieux 4x4 Pajero des années quatre-vingt, les deux hommes à l'avant du vieux véhicule tout terrain BJ, tout à leur discussion, laissaient une Caroline, silencieuse, regarder le paysage depuis la banquette arrière. Toujours renfrognée d'avoir dû revêtir un t-shirt trop large, un short et des chaussures de sport des plus basiques, elle avait opté pour une humeur revêche et avait choisi de ne pas leur accorder la moindre attention.

La voie routière qu'ils empruntaient reliait Quibdó, enclavée au cœur de la forêt tropicale, au reste du monde. Partant de Quibdó, _la Carretera_ devenait rapidement une simple piste, traversait la cordillère et atteignait, à quelques deux cents kilomètres la ville de Medellin. Le voyage qui devrait prendre en principe quelques heures à peine, dans cette région du monde, pouvait durer de quinze heures à plusieurs jours, selon les incidents. Les risques étaient partout. Éboulements, effondrements de piste et de végétation, boue et pluies diluviennes, lorsque les soldats aux check points ne faisaient pas blocus ou que les habitants de la région n'en perturbaient pas le trafic par des actes de manifestations contre les autorités locales ou nationales. Malgré tout, _la Carretera_, unique axe routier, de la région était très fréquentée. Vital, il permettait, même si difficilement, d'alimenter toute la région du Chocó, et d'en exporter les richesses naturelles.

Il était midi, et même la froideur de la jeune femme ne pouvait atténuer les effets qu'avaient les vingt-huit degrés extérieurs dans l'abitacle. L'air était irrespirable et la courte distance à parcourir n'était en rien réconfortante. Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour parcourir les quinze kilomètres sur la route défoncée conduisant au check point de Tutunendo.

Quelques heures plus tôt dans la matinée, les troupes de la brigade mobile anti-émeute de la police s'en étaient prises aux indigènes qui manifestaient et entravaient la circulation, engendrant un mouvement de panique.

À l'entrée du village de Tutunendo Miguel ralentit son allure et roula quelques minutes à travers les ruelles. William tournait la tête à droite et à gauche découvrant des habitations fabriquées sur un style commun. De minuscules logements en bois ou béton, de plein pied, et au toit en tôle ondulée. Quelques façades peintes de couleurs vives se démarquaient. Quelques rares terrasses construites de plusieurs piliers en bois, supportant une toiture en tôle, étaient aménagées au premier étage sur toute la surface de la maison.

Le véhicule bifurqua et s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au coeur de la confusion régnant dans le village.

" Je suis le père Fernando Perez du diocèse de Quibdó. Se présenta-t-il à un homme de la police après les salutations d'usage. Nous recherchons Maria Sanchez et Anita Benitsa ainsi que leurs collègues.

\- Et qui sont ces personnes? " Demanda le policier en désignant les quatre européens.

L'homme d'église fit les présentations et, délaissant ceux qui l'accompagnaient, suivit le policier.

" Comment une telle chose peut-elle être possible. S'indigna Caroline d'un air supérieur. A-t-on idée de vivre dans ces conditions!

\- Je doute que ce soit par choix! Fulmina Charles, se retournant brutalement, la regardant droit dans les yeux et la réduisant au silence.

\- Regardez, il y a l'air d'y avoir un regroupement là-bas. Allons plutôt évaluer l'état de la situation. " Les invita Paul Smitt pour désamorcer le conflit naissant entre les deux collègues.

William ne leur prêtait déjà plus attention concentré à observer l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait. Il traversa la ruelle, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses pas le menaient vers un groupe de soldats armés, puis, tournant au coin d'une maison, vit un alignement d'énormes véhicules noirs dotés d'immenses pare-chocs s'apparentant, étrangement pour cette région pluvieuse dont la température ne descend jamais en dessous des vingt degrés, plus à des lames de déneigement qu'autre chose.

_Alors c'est à cela que ressemble les blindés de l'ESMAD_*****_... Intéressant... _Pensa-t-il en sortant son appareil photo de son sac à dos.

Il prit quelques clichés avant de s'éloigner.

_Je doute que les indiens aient été réprimés en douceur. _Analysa-t-il.

" Ils sont intervenus avec des gaz lacrymogènes. " Fut-il apostrophé.

Il sursauta et prit conscience de la voix qui s'était adressée à lui et l'avait observé prendre des photos. Une femme, plus tout à fait jeune sans pour autant être très âgée, aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe jaune poussin, lui faisait face.

" Puis ils ont chargé et les ont violemment maltraités. " Ajouta-t-elle.

William l'observait et l'écouter, s'efforçant d'être attentif pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait en espagnol.

" Ils ont détruit des téléphones et des mégaphones et brûlé leurs affaires...

\- Où sont les indiens Emberá maintenant? Lui demanda-il.

\- Ils ont fui les lieux pour se protéger... mais d'autres sont restés manifester à la sortie du village, sur la route vers Medellin... Ils continuent le blocus. " Répondit-elle en lui montrant du doigt la direction.

William hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et sans plus de cérémonie elle s'éloigna. Il revint sur ses pas et vers la petite place où ils avaient observé un rassemblement un peu plus tôt. Trois autres femmes, aux tenues plus modernes et plus sobres, et un militaire armé accrochèrent son attention. Visiblement ce dernier recueillait leurs informations ou doléances avec un intérêt et soucis véritables. Il les photographia subrepticement puis, continua d'avancer, balayant du regard les personnes qu'il croisait lorsqu'il posa son regard sur un grand tissu sur lequel on y avait peint un slogan de manifestation. Il prit le temps de photographier l'inscription _Nuestra Felicidad depende de un TERRITORIO LIBRE Y AUTONOMO_ avant que Paul l'interpelle.

" Darcy... Ils sont en train de décompter les personnes disparues et de lister leurs biens...

\- Disparues? "

Paul opina d'un mouvement de tête.

" Des vêtements et des sacs ont été retrouvés dans la rivière... Une vingtaine sont présumées disparues... Beaucoup d'enfants. L'informa Paul en crispant les muscles d'un des coins des lèvres.

\- Des blessés?

\- Oui, Charles s'interroge sur la façon de faire reconnaître leur droits à la santé pour les cas les moins alarmants. Nous sommes en train de prendre en charge quelques cas les plus préoccupants et urgents. "

_Ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire. _Observa William.

" Mais c'est loin d'être gagné. " Ajouta Paul.

Le journaliste lui emboîta le pas et intégra avec discrétion le groupe d'indiens. Une femme vêtue de rouge et violet très voyants présentait entre ses index la robe de sa fille disparue. Sous son expression digne William lisait l'inquiétude et la tristesse d'une mère que l'on tentait de refouler. Cette dignité la rendait intéressante et il la prit en photo.

De l'autre côté de l'assemblée Caroline était en discussion avec un policier tout en observant le reporter déambuler et discuter avec les indigènes.

" Pour l'Etat nous ne sommes que des animaux! Se plaignit un homme.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu? Miguel fit la traduction en s'adressant à lui en Katío Emberá.

\- Ch'uya.

\- C'est vrai à leurs yeux on ne vaut pas mieux que les animaux. Appuya un autre homme plus jeune en désignant d'un signe de tête un soldat armé. Alors pourquoi respecter nos droits les plus fondamentaux? "

Caroline était concentrée à regarder Miguel traduire dans un sens puis dans l'autre tout en se faufilant.

" Permettez-vous que je vous l'empreinte un moment Monsieur Darcy? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant sous ses cils et en passant la main sous le bras de Miguel. Palpiter des cils n'a pas été productif. Je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas bien mon espagnol avec mon accent anglais. " Expliqua-t-elle en affichant volontairement une petite moue qu'elle voulait adorable.

_Ou alors ils ne sont pas prêts à vous donner ce que vous leur demandez._ Voulut répartir William.

Il lui répondit sans prendre la peine de répondre à son sourire.

" Oui bien sûr.

\- Vous êtes l'amabilité incarnée Monsieur Darcy. " Le remercia-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

_Vraiment? Arrrk._

" Peut-être ne sont-ils pas disposés à vous donner satisfaction... Finit-il par lâcher exaspéré par ses manières.

\- Ho mais pourquoi refuseraient-ils d'envoyer des équipes de secours faire des recherches dans la forêt avoisinante? " Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse et en s'éloignant accrochée au bras du traducteur.

_Parce que c'est comme cela... comme partout... ils ont le pouvoir de vous dire non... _

Les regardant revenir au devant du policier avec lequel elle s'était entretenue quelques minutes plus tôt, William ne vit pas une femme Emberá se rapprocher de lui. Ch'uya dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit la femme s'avança davantage et le serra dans ses bras. Il se sentit soudainement penaud et le contraste des corps rendait l'expression de William d'autant plus délectable. Le mètre-soixante et la finesse de la taille de la femme Emberá, qui avait enroulé les bras au niveau de sa ceinture et enfoui le visage au niveau de son torse, exagéraient le mètre-quatre-vingt-dix et la musculature de William tout en rendant fragile la silhouette à qui il rendait confusément son étreinte.

" Ces hommes n'ont aucune manière! C'est scandaleux! " Entendit-il Caroline s'exclamer.

_Apparemment son pouvoir de persuasion ne fonctionne pas ici... Vraiment dommage... Mademoiselle Bennet n'a pas l'air de se voir refuser quoi que ce soit très souvent._

" Elle est la femme de Ch'yua. L'informa Miguel, de retour à ses côtés. Elle vous remercie d'être là. "

William écarquilla des yeux.

" Mais je n'ai rien fait. "

L'indigène recula d'un pas et il baissa les yeux sur son visage.

" No hice Nada******. " Répéta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

En quelques secondes une émotion naquit dans son estomac et le tenailla. Il était certes touché par la violence qui avait eu lieue, mais même s'il y était régulièrement confronté il n'avait jamais su s'y habituer et encore moins l'accepter. Au cours des premières années où il avait été envoyé sur le terrain, un sentiment de révolte et d'impuissance face aux événements le hantaient. Puis les années s'étaient succédées les unes après les autres et avec elles étaient nées une nouvelle appréhension et compréhension de son travail et de ce qu'il voulait en faire. Mais s'il avait su prendre le recul nécessaire pour ne plus laisser les visions de pauvreté, de violence et de mort le poursuivre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une partie de la douleur de ceux qu'il rencontrait. Plus même, il s'y autorisait estimant que cela lui permettait de rester humain.

" Quelqu'un m'a fait la même chose tout à l'heure... " Lui dit Caroline comme si de telles effusions n'avaient aucun impact émotionnel sur elle.

William jetta un dernier regard à l'indienne et suivit Miguel et Caroline vers le père Fernando.

_Comment une telle femme peut mener et financer de tels programmes et être aussi hermétique... Un moment elle donne l'impression d'être ici pour la première fois et l'instant d'après elle est complètement blasée... Soit cette femme venimeuse a un problème soit c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien aux femmes... Qu'elles soient contradictoires d'accord, c'est mondialement connu, mais là elle pourrait rentrer dans le guiness des records!_

Le père Fernando sortait du bâtiment dans lequel on l'avait invité à entrer à leur arrivée.

" Anita, Maria et les autres vont être libérés. Les rassura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi les gardaient-ils en détention? Demanda Charles.

\- Ils ont étaient surpris auprès des Emberá alors ils les ont accusés de prendre part à la manifestation et d'encourager le blocus.

\- Et que faisons-nous maintenant? S'enquit impatiemment Caroline. Ils ne veulent ni envoyer de groupes de recherches dans la forêt ni demander des secours pour les blessés.

\- Nous avons apporté les soins que ne pouvions avec ce que nous avions. Informa Paul.

\- Nous rentrons à Quibdó. Je vais me mettre en relation avec le pôle médical pour voir s'ils peuvent intervenir. Intervint une voix dans le dos de Fernando. Je m'appelle Maria, merci d'être venus. "

**[~]**

Six heures trentre le samedi matin, les premiers rayons du soleil brisaient l'obscurité. Une quinzaine de bateaux à moteur terminaient de s'aligner le long de la berge pendant qu'une vingtaine d'hommes s'apprêtaient à y charger la cargaison d'une dizaine de camions.

Caroline consulta pour la troisième fois l'inventaire puis, flanquée de Miguel, s'avança vers l'élévateur à l'arrière d'un camion et s'y hissa pour y lire l'étiquetage de quelques palettes.

" Bien! Ceux-ci, ceux-ci, et... ceux-ci vont dans le premier bateau. " Commanda-t-elle par l'intermédiaire du traducteur.

Les premières palettes furent déchargées, avancées jusqu'aux escaliers qui descendaient vers les embarcations, ouvertes et chargées à bord d'un premier bateau long et étroit quand la pluie redoubla.

" Vous devriez enfiler votre rain-cut avant d'être trempée jusqu'à l'os. " L'invita Miguel.

Caroline s'immobilisa et lui fit face en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ça va durer encore plusieurs heures... Ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. " S'expliqua-t-il en levant les mains, en signe de soumission, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il n'y était pour rien.

\- Je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi. " Lui dit-elle avec un soupçon de défi et d'amusement dans la voix et les yeux.

Toute expression disparut et son visage se figea lorsqu'après avoir revêtu son rain-cut il en sortit un second de son sac et lui tendit. Le regard glacial et les dents serrées elle s'efforça de lui prendre des mains et de s'en parer.

Fatiguée de s'être couchée tard et levée tôt et la mauvaise météo qui ralentissait le travail des hommes empiraient son humeur maussade. Le soleil se levait plus haut dans le ciel, les heures avançaient et les bateaux ne se remplissaient pas suffisamment vite au goût de Caroline.

Le père Fernando, l'équipe médicale et William Darcy la rejoignirent vers huit heures trente, alors qu'elle bataillait pour régler les derniers imprévus logistiques.

" Où en est-on du plein d'essence? Demanda-t-elle à l'un des pilotes Emberá par l'intermédiaire de Miguel, en s'approchant de Charles et William.

\- Les deux derniers bateaux sont en cours de ravitaillement. " Lui traduit Miguel.

\- Bien. " Conclut-elle en soupirant et refermant le listing qu'elle avait finit par malmené.

Elle laissa retomber les épaules d'épuisement.

" Mais comment fait-elle? Elle m'avait donné l'impression que c'était bien plus facile que cela! " S'interrogea-t-elle.

_Quand on est né une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, pour certains le moindre travail est rapidement insurmontable à ce que je vois. _Commenta William

" Question d'habitude et d'organisation... Lui répondit Charles Bingley. Mademoiselle Bennet est très observatrice et a très vite appris de Monsieur Elder. L'hôpital et... "

_PAUSE! _S'écria intérieurement William.

" Mademoiselle Bennet?! " Demanda William.

Son regard passa et repassa dans la plus grande confusion de Caroline à Charles.

" Elizabeth Bennet est la présidente de la fondation... L'informa Charles.

\- Monsieur Darcy connaît déjà Mademoiselle Bennet. Elle l'a reçu en entretien mercredi. " L'interrompit Caroline.

_Bordel de merde!_

William ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Il referma les lèvres et les rouvrit plusieurs fois sans parvenir à formuler la moindre parole.

_Bordel! Bordel de putain de merde!... Et la vipère là qui est-ce?... Ho non c'est..._

Charles le vit dévisager Caroline avec un regard noir.

" Caroline est...

_... son assistante._ Comprit William.

" son assistante personnelle... Elle travaille pour Elizabeth depuis sa prise de fonction à la tête de l'hôpital et de la fondation. Ajouta Charles.

\- Je suis certaine que Mademoiselle Bennet a pris le temps de faire le tour des membres de l'expédition pendant leur entrevue. Tenez-vous prêt, la pluie s'est enfin arrêtée, nous allons bientôt pouvoir lever l'ancre. "

_Et... Et j'ai été reçu par Elizabeth Bennet... La vipère m'a fait entrer dans son bureau et m'en a vu ressortir accompagné... La personne que j'ai vu était forcément la présidente!... Merde!_

" Vous venez? " Les invita Paul.

Hagard, William suivit Charles et Paul, prit congé du père Fernando Perez, monta à bord d'un des deux bateaux dans lesquels l'équipe de volontaires était répartie et prit place à côté de Charles. Le pilote mit en marche le moteur et écarta doucement l'embarcation du bord. À l'avant son assistant se tenait debout, un bâton à la main, balayant du regard la surface de l'eau et identifiant les obstacles et les rochers au pilote.

_Et la vipère... Comment il a dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà? Merde je ne sais plus... Une chose est sûre la vipère ne devait pas être du voyage. Elle remplace sa patronne... C'est sa patronne qui est allée en Grèce... _

Soudainement le courant emporta le bateau et le déporta vers un rocher abrupte. Le conducteur qui s'était tenu prêt accéléra dans le courant et rejoignit des eaux plus profondes et plus calmes. La manoeuvre trempa les quatre passagers à l'avant du bateau dont Caroline, tenue immobile par le gilet de sauvetage.

_Tout s'explique... le comportement de Charles quand elle a critiqué ouvertement sa supérieure. _

Le convoi passa sous le pont Lloró où le fleuve Rio Atrato se jette dans le fleuve Rio Andágueda et le pilote dut manoeuvrer rapidement.

_Mais quel crétin Darcy!_ S'exclama-t-il en passant pour la énième fois la main dans ses cheveux. _Tu ne pouvais pas faire pire..._

Plongé dans ses pensées le trajet jusqu'à Bagadó lui parut court et rapide et William n'avait rien relevé des paysages qu'ils avaient traversés.

Accostés à Bagadó ils firent la connaissance d'Angela Penita, l'administratrice de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas, et des médecins présents au pôle de santé de la commune.

William profita que les deux équipes médicales soulagent quelques bateaux de vivres, médicaments et matériel médical pour photographier la manoeuvre puis, en s'éloignant, le reste de la petite commune, pourvue de quelques rues aux maisons cimentées, d'électricité et d'eau courante.

_Ho le luxe!_ S'esclaffa-t-il en passant devant quelques _tiendas_******* vendant fruits tropicaux, légumes et... de la bière.

William ne put se retenir de photographier ces échoppes un sourire dessiné aux lèvres. Il prit quelques clichés supplémentaires du poste de police et du centre de soin et rejoignit l'équipe médicale d'Elder Foundation.

L'assemblée entre les deux organisations dura encore près d'une heure avant de manger et de discuter avec quelques habitants et que le convoi de bateaux et de canots à moteur se remette en marche vers le petit village d'indiens Emberá.

Ils atteignirent Vivícora, où Mayua les attendait, dans l'après-midi.

L'équipe entière descendit des embarcations et suivirent Miguel qui semblait bien connaître la femme qui les accueillait.

_J'ai supporté la chaleur, l'humidité, ces fichus moustiques qui m'obligent à empester cette odeur citronnée inefficace, les routes inachevées et le manque de confort mais là! Il n'y a rien ici!... Pire on est au milieu de nulle part!_ Paniqua Caroline. _Hé... Génial, il n'y a pas de réseau! _Fulmina-t-elle en consultant l'écran de son téléphone.

**[~]**

*** ESMAD: Brigade mobile anti-émeute de la police**

**** No hice nada: Je n'ai rien fait**

***** Tiendas: de petits magasins**

**[~]**

**Cela vous a plu... Je sais que le voyage pour arriver jusque là a été long... **

**Mais nous y voici: le décor est planté!**

**Petite note: Caroline sait-elle qu'aujourd'hui il existe la téléphonie par satellite? **

**Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit et prêt à être publié... Certainement ce week-end... **

**Mon cadeau de Noël avant l'heure dirons nous. **

**Au programme? Ça s'en va, ça arrive, ça se dévoile... Enfin vous verrez bien :-)**

**Une chose est sûre: au coeur de ce chapitre 5... nos personnages :-)**

**J'espère que je parviendrai à vous transmettre le plaisir que j'ai eu à le voir germer dans mon esprit et à vous l'écrire... **

**Felicity Sand**


	5. 5: La Jaibaná

*** Merci à tous ceux et celles qui viennent me lire. Même si vous ne m'exprimez pas vos pensées, j'essaie de me dire que tant que vous venez me lire c'est que mon histoire vous plaît ou, pour le moins, vous donne envie de lire la suite. **

*** Merci Miriamme pour ton review, n'oublie pas que Darcy est habitué à être exposé à ces situations. Et il a déjà un rôle important, ses travaux serviront à amener la parole des Emberá jusqu'aux différentes instances des pays riches. C'est déjà quelque chose. Comme il est courant de le dire " sauver une vie, c'est sauver le monde... ". Il est humain, je ne vais pas faire de lui un superman ce serait beaucoup pour les épaules d'une seule personne. Oui oui j'ai pitié pour ce pauvre Mr Darcy, j'ai envie de le ménager... Enfin à ce niveau seulement ;-) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Je vous avais dit "Ça s'en va, ça arrive, ça se dévoile..."**

**Chose promise, chose due... **

**Voici le chapitre 5... Un long chapitre consacré à nos personnages. **

**Appréciez, savourez, prenez-y autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire... Et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Felicity Sand**

**[~]**

**[~][05][~]**

**[~]**

Vivícora, village d'indigènes Emberá-Katío,

Samedi 17 avril 2010, 9ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

Profondément absorbé par ses pensées, William regardait par la fenêtre du dispensaire de Vivícora. Mark Elder avait découvert ce petit village d'autochtones lors d'un voyage d'un mois qu'il avait effectué dans la région du Chocó avant son entrée à l'université. L'emplacement du village facilement accessible depuis Bagadó et l'accueil des habitants l'avaient convaincu, six ans après, d'y séjourner lors de ses missions humanitaires, et d'y construire un petit dispensaire. Logeant les premières années chez l'habitant, le nombre croissant de médecins participant aux missions d'Elder Foundation avait nécessité, il y avait quelques années, la construction d'un logement pouvant accueillir une petite quinzaine de lits d'appoint.

Le bruit de moteur d'une vedette l'arracha à sa rêverie et attira son attention. William n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître les deux passagers qui mettaient pied à terre, leur arrivée avait déjà ameutée un petit groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents.

L'agitation arracha Caroline à sa tâche et piqua sa curiosité. Se plaçant à son côté elle observa, comme lui, attendant de pouvoir voir le visage des visiteurs.

Le trouble s'immisça furtivement en lui, lorsque William aperçut une longue chevelure brune, remontée en chignon destructuré, et un visage pâle apparaître le temps d'une seconde au-dessus de la foule. Inconsciemment, il retint sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

" Argh! S'étrangla et écarquilla Caroline en découvrant l'identité d'un des deux nouveaux arrivants. Mais que fait-elle ici?... Elle ne m'a pas prévenue. " Fronça-t-elle des sourcils.

William sursauta, au son de la voix de Caroline dont il n'avait pas noté la proximité, écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

Samantha, la gynécologue-obstétricienne, essaya de regarder par la fenêtre.

" Qui est-ce? "

Caroline ne lui répondit pas, la bouscula en reculant, la contraignant à faire un pas en arrière pour la laisser passer, et sortit précipitamment.

Mayua, avertie de son arrivée, s'était approchée et étreignait longuement Elizabeth, lui murmurant combien elle lui avait manquée au cours des dernières années, quand Elizabeth vit Caroline sortir du dispensaire. Elle se détacha des bras qui l'accueillaient chaleureusement, monta calmement les quelques marches, son sourire s'effaçant au passage, et s'avança jusqu'à Caroline, qui s'était immobilisée en haut de l'escalier lorsque les yeux de sa patronne s'étaient posés sur elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son assistante.

" Vous êtes virée. L'informa-t-elle solennellement. Vous allez rassembler vos affaires et repartir avec le guide. Un avion vous attend pour Bogotá, où vous prendrez le premier vol pour Londres.

\- Mais...

\- Il ne sera pas nécessaire de vous présenter au bureau à votre arrivée. Vos effets ont été rassemblés et vous seront retournés par coursier. "

Caroline sentit sa gorge se serrer.

" Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi?

\- Je vous avez informée et confiée la responsabilité de renvoyer à Londres le lot d'Atarax qui ne devait en aucune manière être administré à qui que ce soit. Vous deviez vous être acquittée de cette tâche dès votre arrivée comme je vous l'avez commandé.

\- Je suis désolée... Mais je vous assure il va bien, j'y ai veillé. Haleta Caroline. Entrez voir par vous-même, il est hors de danger maintenant. " L'invita-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu son assistante s'abaisser devant qui que ce soit, et encore moins la voir supplier quiconque. Caroline ne pouvait le savoir, mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou dire ne l'aurait fait revenir sur sa décision.

" Vous n'avez pas fait votre travail. La fit taire froidement Elizabeth. Mais au-delà de cela vous avez permis que ce médicament soit mis en circulation et mis la vie d'un membre de l'équipe en danger. Faites votre paquetage et partez. " Ordonna-t-elle et attendit que Caroline s'éloigne sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

_Mission 'what else' accomplie... Ce n'était pas si terrible, en fait... Caroline et Clooney: hop... dé...bar...ras...sée! _Soupira Elizabeth, soulagée.

Elle pénétra dans le dispensaire et s'immobilisa. Elle balaya d'un regard inquiet les différents lits de la pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le corps endormi de Charles, échappant un hoquet sanglotant qu'elle ne parvint pas à contenir. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits et s'avança lentement vers Paul qui était sur le point de contrôler la température de son confrère au moment où elle était entrée.

L'urgentiste l'accueillit avec un sourire emphatique.

" Il est sorti d'affaire.

\- Dites-moi plus précisément ce qu'il s'est passé, Monsieur Smitt. " L'invita Elizabeth sans quitter des yeux le corps de Charles.

William et Samantha observaient silencieusement la discussion. Mayua, qui avait emboîté le pas d'Elizabeth et était entrée en même temps qu'elle, les rejoignit pour lui laisser plus d'intimité.

Paul s'éloigna de quelques mètres du lit, suivit d'Elizabeth, prit une inspiration et lui relata l'ensemble des événements.

" Nous revenions d'un champ de culture où on avait été appelé auprès d'une femme qui avait besoin de soins. Sur le chemin il a été piqué par un scorpion. La piqûre n'a été que modérément douloureuse selon l'appréciation du Docteur Bingley. J'ai immédiatement nettoyer la piqûre et bander sa cheville, et dès notre arrivée au dispensaire je lui ai prescrit un antihistaminique en dosage poids à fréquence de trois fois par jour.

\- L'Atarax? " Demanda-t-elle confirmation.

Paul acquiesça.

" Qui a sorti le lot de ce médicament de la réserve? "

Il déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux.

" Moi.

\- Qui s'est occupé de ranger les médicaments dans la réserve à votre arrivée? Lui demanda-t-elle, une idée de la réponse déjà à l'esprit.

\- Mademoiselle Oliver. "

_Caroline... _

" Poursuivez, s'il vous plaît... Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

\- Avant-hier dans la soirée, après la première prise, il a commencé à se sentir nauséeux et sa température corporelle était élevée. Je lui ai demandé de se découvrir au maximum et un érythème naissait entre ses omoplates.

\- Choc anaphylactique?

\- Les nausées auraient pu être un signe d'aggravation de son état dû à la toxine mais l'érythème était forcément une réaction au traitement. J'ai immédiatement stoppé l'Atarax, je lui ai admnistré 0,3mg d'adrénaline en intra-musculaire...

\- Pourquoi pas en intraveineuse?

\- Il était en hypotension. " Lui expliqua-t-il.

Elizabeth approuva ses raisons.

" Puis je l'ai mis sous paracétamol pour faire baisser la température... Elle est redescendue à trente-sept depuis hier soir, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je le garde encore un peu en observation, sa tension est encore un peu basse. "

Elizabeth expira et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration durant une bonne partie des explications du Docteur Smitt. S'il trouvait sa venue et son inquiétude exagérées il n'en dit rien et Elizabeth lui en était reconnaissante. Elle tourna toute son attention vers Charles qui montrait des premiers signes d'éveil, et s'approcha doucement jusqu'au pied du lit.

" Est-ce qu'on peut le toucher? S'informa Elizabeth.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. "

Charles entrouvrit une première fois les yeux, qu'il referma et serra violemment, puis il cligna plusieurs fois de suite, leur laissant le temps de s'habituer à la forte luminosité.

Elizabeth posa une main sur sa cheville qui n'avait pas été bandée.

" Hé... Salut. Lui sourit-elle tendrement.

\- Salut. Murmura Charles. Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir... Je vais très bien. Sourit-il en essayant de se redresser et échouant lamentablement.

\- Ho oui... Laissa traîner Elizabeth avec espièglerie. Je vois que tu es prêt à prendre le départ du marathon de Londres. Le taquina-t-elle. Je voulais te souhaiter ton anniversaire en personne et je vois que tu te prépares psychologiquement à l'hospice.

\- Lizzy... La mit-il en garde d'un ton faussement sévère.

\- Tu as raison de prendre un peu d'avance, les années passent plus vite au delà d'un certain âge. " Rit-elle.

Charles leva l'une des deux jambes.

" Crois-moi, je peux encore lever la jambe pour te mettre un bon coup de pied au cul. " Lui assura-t-il.

Elizabeth leva un sourcil de défi, qui déclencha un fou rire à Charles, puis rit à son tour.

" Viens approche... " L'enjoignit-il en lui tendant la main.

**[~]**

" C'était inévitable. " Commenta Mayua.

Peu attentive à ce qui l'entourait, Mayua était distraite par la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

" Quoi donc? Demanda Samantha.

\- Votre assistante était certaine que cela en resterait là... J'ai bien tenté de la préparer. Répondit-elle pensivement.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous saviez que Mademoiselle Bennet la renverrait? "

_Bingley et elle sont clairement en couple. Il faudrait être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas voir l'intimité qu'ils partagent... C'est évident qu'un truc pareil n'allait pas passer... Faute professionnelle. _Réfléchit William.

La femme indigène ne détournait pas son attention d'Elizabeth et Charles

" Je connais bien Lizzy. L'informa-t-elle. Je l'avais fortement soupçonné quand elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait.

\- Vous avez été en contact récemment? "

_Elle doit certainement recevoir des rapports quotidiennement ou au moins une fois par semaine... Et il a bien fallu lui annoncer l'incident. _

" Quand Paul lui a téléphoné pour l'informer de l'état de Charles. Répondit Mayua. Elle n'était pas dans son élément ici. " Ajouta-t-elle, en inclinant la tête sur le côté, attendrie.

_Ce n'est rien de le dire..._

Samantha se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça silencieusement.

Le sourire de Mayua s'élargit et William entrevit l'ébauche d'une communication silencieuse entre elle et Elizabeth. Mayua vint à sa rencontre et la serra tendrement contre elle.

" Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour. "

Elizabeth recula pour la regarder. Un sourire timide naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

" Je suis désolée tu sais... Tellement désolée pour... Poursuivit-elle.

\- Je sais Mayua. La fit taire Elizabeth. Je sais. " Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Mayua lui caressa la joue et, comme si elle avait été touchée par la foudre, se redressa vivement une sourire déterminé aux lèvres.

" J'ai fait préparer les affaires de Caroline. J'ai du demander à l'un des médecins d'échanger son lit avec elle. Il y a eu un problème de... "

Elizabeth fronça des sourcils, visiblement moins étonnée qu'irritée.

" Cela l'a-t-il réglé? "

Mayua hocha la tête.

" Alors je ne veux pas en savoir davantage. Décida Elizabeth.

\- David a réinstallé les affaires de Charles dans le dortoir et Sinchipuma est en train d'installer tes affaires. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais que l'équipe médicale ne soit pas divisée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mayua. Ce sera parfait. Pas de...

\- ... Figure d'autorité dans le dortoir des médecins. " Compléta Mayua.

Elizabeth la gratifia d'un sourire et d'un clin d'oeil complices.

" C'est fête ce soir... Nous nous réunissons pour fêter ton arrivée. " Déclara son hôte.

Elle ne releva pas les hochements de tête d'Elizabeth qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qui lui disaient que cela était inutile.

Des exclamations leur parvinrent et William et Samantha se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pendant que Mayua et Elizabeth les y rejoignaient.

Elizabeth glissa son regard vers l'extérieur entre le visage de Mayua et Samantha.

" Que se passe-t-il?

\- Elle ne voyage pas léger. " Dit William en jetant un regard vers Elizabeth.

Elle rit à son commentaire et aperçut Caroline houspiller le guide qui peinait à faire rouler la plus grosse des deux valises.

" Non en effet. Admit-elle.

\- Tu sais... Elle n'a pas été ravie de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son énorme machine ici... Lui dit Mayua.

\- Quelle machine? "

Samantha et Mayua échangèrent un regard de connivence avec William, l'invitant à répondre à la question d'Elizabeth.

" Sa cafetière Nespresso. " Répondit-il nonchalamment, comme si celle-ci n'avait pas manqué de créer l'apocalypse dans la vivienda***0*** qu'il devait, à l'origine, partager avec son assistante.

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans ses profonds yeux bleus et haussa un sourcil.

" Vraiment? "

William opina en hochant lentement la tête.

" Vraiment. " Ajouta-t-il, déclenchant un fou rire chez Elizabeth, qui contamina Samantha et Mayua.

**[~]**

Le soleil disparaissait laissant une douce lumière orangée au-dessus des crépitements du grand feu allumé au centre du village.

Elizabeth s'était assise sur un des troncs d'arbres couchés, installés autour du feu de camp, et appréciait la fête, contemplant les jeunes indigènes dansant sur des chants traditionnels. Elle admirait les parumas***1***, leurs couleurs vives et leurs motifs complexes.

" Tu ne t'ai pas fait tatouer. Nota Asiri, la fille aînée de Mayua, en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Bien sûr que si. Lui dit fièrement Elizabeth en lui montrant sa cheville et son mollet.

\- Il te va très bien.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup. Le tien est très réussi aussi, il est très joli... Commenta Elizabeth en admirant le tatouage qui parait la jeune fille du bas du visage jusqu'au nombril. Ton anglais s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis ma dernière visite.

\- Maman y veille. "

Asiri était l'aînée de quatre enfants. Ses grands-parents, nés à Vivícora, s'étaient installés à Quibdó après leur mariage. À la fin de son adolescence, Mayua, sa mère, avait eu la chance de pouvoir partir étudier les langues à l'université de Bogotá. Elle y avait rencontré son père qui était né et avait grandi dans le même village dont ses parents étaient originaires. Son diplôme d'études supérieures d'anglais et d'espagnol obtenu, Mayua s'était mariée, avait suivi son mari et était venue vivre et donner naissance à leur premier enfant à Vivícora, sur la terre de ses ancêtres, où son mari était devenu le calbido***2*** et y était, depuis, réélu à chaque élection.

" Elle a de quoi être fière de toi, je vois que tu es devenue une belle jeune fille très intelligente. "

Asiri la remercia timidement du regard tout en ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les enroulant de ses bras.

" Est-ce que tu es venue pour ton amoureux? " Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander, piquée par la curiosité.

La question de la jeune fille fit rire Elizabeth, comme si cette idée lui était absurde, tandis qu'elle attirait toute l'attention du journaliste assis derrière elles.

_La question à un million... _Pensa William. _Je l'embauche si elle parvient à lui soutirer la réponse!_

" Maman dit que tu es venue pour le médecin qui est malade. " Argumenta Asiri.

Elizabeth plaça sa main devant la bouche et tourna la tête vers elle, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle allait lui confier ne pourrait être entendu que d'elle.

" Oui, je suis venue pour Charles, c'est vrai... Mais Charles n'est pas mon amoureux. "

_Elle est forte cette petite... Et... Et moi je me suis encore trompé..._

" Ce n'est pas ton amoureux... " S'étonna l'adolescente.

Elizabeth secoua vivement la tête en souriant.

_Vous partagez quelque chose en tout cas..._

" Tu as un amoureux en Angleterre? "

Elizabeth secoua de nouveau vivement la tête en riant et Asiri rit à son tour.

" Et toi? " Lui demanda Elizabeth.

Asiri se pinça timidement les lèvres avant de lui indiquer discrètement un jeune garçon qui dansait autour du feu. Elizabeth concentra son attention sur le jeune homme pendant un moment puis sourit.

" Est-il gentil? Te traite-t-il bien? "

Asiri le regarda et sourit amoureusement en acquiesçant et Elizabeth reporta son regard sur les personnes assises autour du feu.

" C'est bien. " Jugea-t-elle.

Mayua interpella sa fille en s'asseyant entre elle et Elizabeth pendant que Sarah prenait place de l'autre côté.

" Que fais tu assise là en retrait des autres... Tu devrais être en train de chanter et danser. "

Asiri observa un moment ses amis.

" Je suis contente que tu sois là. " Dit-elle à Elizabeth avant de se décider à se lever et de s'éclipser.

Le silence s'installa et chacune observa silencieusement les danseurs. Elizabeth parcourait une nouvelle fois des yeux les spectateurs assis autour du feu lorsqu'elle nota, pour la seconde fois, le regard insistant d'un homme posé sur elle. Légèrement mal à l'aise, elle l'évita, et s'efforça de regarder n'importe où ailleurs que dans sa direction.

Les minutes passèrent, la sensation d'être observée se fit plus pesante, et l'envie de jeter un oeil vers son observateur devint de plus en plus irrépressible. Un bref regard confirma que l'homme n'avait pas détourné son attention et augmenta le malaise d'Elizabeth.

" Cet homme, là-bas... Le désigna-t-elle d'un discret signe de la tête à Mayua. Qui est-ce? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- C'est Kuntur. Il vivait dans la communauté d'Iracal jusqu'à ce que son père meurt. Il est venu rejoindre sa tante avec sa mère il y a six mois. Lui répondit Mayua. J'ai bien l'impression que tu as attiré son attention... Ajouta-t-elle avec ruse.

\- Je m'en passerais bien... Il me met assez mal à l'aise...

\- Il n'accorde pas souvent d'intérêt à notre sexe.

\- Je devrais m'en sentir honorée si je comprends bien... Grimaça Elizabeth.

_De toute évidence vous ne l'êtes pas... Je dirais même que cela vous contrarie. Pourquoi?... Des questions, encore!... Cette femme est une source inépuisable d'interrogation et de mystère... Aaarrrrhhh elle a cette façon de désagrèger la moindre information que je pense détenir._

" Je lui dirai de ne pas insister. " Assura Mayua connaissant son entêtement.

Asiri et quelques jeunes filles se présentèrent devant elles et tendirent les mains vers Elizabeth, l'invitant à se lever et à les rejoindre danser. Elizabeth leur sourit.

" Je t'en remercie... Dit Elizabeth en s'exécutant. Et sois bien claire, dis-lui qu'il ne m'intéresse pas et de garder ses distances... "

Elle se tourna et la regarda, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

" Rappelle-lui vos règles, et que cela lui est interdit.***3* **Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Au moins ce n'est qu'une question d'individu... "

Elizabeth fronça des sourcils, comprenant difficilement le fond de son propos.

" Je suis contente de voir que ce n'est pas l'idée qu'un homme puisse te montrer de l'intérêt et t'aimer qui ne t'intéresse pas. " Appuya fièrement Mayua, ravie d'avoir remporté ce point.

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut tirée par deux jeunes filles, fulminant et la fusillant du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sentiment de victoire et la satisfaction de Mayua.

William la regardait, hypnotisé, suivre les pas de danse en souriant et riant. Elle lui donnait l'impression de faire partie de cette communauté depuis toujours. Seules sa blancheur et sa tenue rappelaient qu'elle n'était pas une Emberá. Il se leva, resta en retrait, et une fois l'endroit d'où le rendu serait le plus satisfaisant trouvé, il prit quelques clichés à la dérobée, avant de revenir à sa place.

Sarah était tout aussi captivée par l'image que renvoyait sa présidente mais comprenait difficilement l'engouement de la communauté envers elle.

" Lizzy est vénérée ici... Elle fait énormément pour notre communauté depuis des années... " Expliqua vaguement Mayua pendant qu'Elizabeth revenait vers elles.

Mayua lui serra tendrement la main, quelque chose dans le regard que seule Elizabeth paraissait pouvoir comprendre, puis se leva et se dirigea vers un groupe de femmes qui l'interpellait.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'ils vénèrent... Répliqua Elizabeth lorsque Sarah lui rapporta les propos de son amie. Ce sont les actions de la fondation qu'ils honorent à travers moi... Ils ont juste besoin d'un visage, d'une représentation... Ce sont vos actions et ce que l'ensemble des médecins leur apportent qui sont mis à l'honneur de cette façon... C'est votre soirée bien plus que la mienne Mademoiselle Endricks. " Conclut-elle, avant de se lever et se retirer vers sa vivienda, laissant la fête battre son plein.

**[~]**

William entendit l'eau de la douche en refermant la porte.

Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau sur la table, sortit l'appareil photo de son sac, traversa la pièce en passant devant la porte entrouverte du cabinet de toilette, et le déposa sur son lit de camp, au fond de la pièce. Il se déchaussa, retira son t-shirt au nom de la fondation et son pantalon puis sortit de son bagage et revêtit un t-shirt et un short propres avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Il passa en revue les clichés qu'il avait pris dans la journée, effaçant de la carte mémoire les photos dont il n'était pas satisfait.

Il entendit l'eau cesser de couler, une voix féminine, quelques minutes plus tard, puis la porte séparant la pièce principale du petit cabinet de toilette s'ouvrir, et vit une fine silhouette enveloppée d'une serviette de bain en sortir.

_Elle n'a pas dû m'entendre... C'est bien ma veine!... _

Il était sur le point de faire connaître sa présence quand la jeune femme se remit à parler et l'en empêcha.

" Comment est la communication de ton côté? Demanda-t-elle en bougeant son micro.

\- Tout est parfait mais l'image bouge beaucoup. "

La jeune femme tenait un ordinateur portable droit devant elle et parlait à la femme dont le visage s'affichait sur une grande partie de l'écran et dont la voix sortait des hauts parleurs.

" Je suis désolée... Attends je pose l'ordinateur. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table. Je suis désolée de te donner de mes nouvelles si tard... "

_Sinon je suis là... Et vous... Vous n'êtes pas ce que je qualifierai de 'vêtue'... _Pensa William, mal à l'aise devant l'exhibition involontaire de sa nudité.

" Comment va Charles? " Entendit-il s'échapper des hauts parleurs.

La jeune femme libéra ses cheveux de la serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de la tête, se pencha sur le côté et commença à les frictionner.

" Bien...

\- Bien?

\- Oui Jane, il reste encore en observation au dispensaire jusqu'à ce que sa tension soit remontée, mais tout va bien. "

Elizabeth l'entendit échapper un soupir de soulagement et la vit sourire à travers l'écran.

" Lizzy? "

Elle déposa la serviette à côté de l'ordinateur et s'assit face à l'écran.

" Oui?

\- Ça ne va pas? Lui demanda son aînée.

\- La fatigue et le décalage horaire.

\- Lizzy, je te connais... "

Elizabeth plissa le nez.

" Pendant que je suis ici, je ne suis pas au bureau et...

\- Caroline peut s'occuper des tâches habituelles et voir avec toi par téléphone et par e-mail les urgences. L'interrompit Jane.

\- Et j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle assistante. " Souffla-t-elle.

Jane fronça des sourcils avec un regard réprobateur.

" Lizzy!

\- Que je ne peux pas recruter à huit mille kilomètres... " Ajouta Elizabeth en l'ignorant et en attrapant son short et son t-shirt à fine bretelle, qu'elle avait préparés et posés au pied de son lit juste derrière elle.

_Ho non non non... Elle ne va pas faire cela là..._

" Lizzy? "

_Je tousse?... Je cris?... Si j'y pense très fort, je peux disparaître de la pièce?_

" Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre?

\- Je ne sais pas... " Répondit Jane.

Elizabeth détacha la serviette dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée et enfila rapidement son t-shirt et son short par dessus la culotte qu'elle portait.

_Bordel!_ S'exclama william en voyant la serviette glisser le long de son dos et s'étaler sur l'assise de la chaise.

Elizabeth se frotta le visage.

" Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'elle fasse partie du projet. Se repprocha-t-elle.

\- Mais Charles va bien. Jane se voulut rassurante.

\- Le Docteur Smitt s'est bien occupé de lui. Il est excellent, la situation aurait pu être dramatique... Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai besoin de quelqu'un... "

Jane réfléchit un moment.

" Écoute, je peux mettre en place le recrutement: faire un premier tri dans les curriculum vitae que tu recevras et programmer des entretiens à ton retour. "

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

" Au plus vite au mieux, Jane... Tu viens bien de terminer ton contrat, non?

\- Vendredi soir... " Confirma-t-elle.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" Tu veux que je m'occupe également des entretiens?

\- De mes dossiers les plus urgents et de me tenir informée des urgences qui pourraient survenir pendant mon absence... Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup... Mais tu connais ma façon de travailler et je ne fais confiance à...

\- Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi précisément. " La coupa Jane, déjà décidée et déterminée à aider sa soeur.

_Bon apparemment elle va en avoir encore pour un moment... _Conclut William en se concentrant sur son appareil photo et le visionage de son travail.

" Demande à Sarah de te fournir les dossiers sur lesquels je travaille en ce moment, et prends en connaissance... Je vais tout de suite lui envoyer un e-mail pour l'informer. Elle te préparera tout cela lundi matin. "

Elizabeth ouvrit sa boîte de messagerie tout en poursuivant sa discussion.

" Demande lui aussi de te fournir une copie de mon agenda... J'aurais besoin que tu me remplaces à quelques réunions qui seraient très difficiles à reporter et pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas prendre le temps de le faire... Et j'aurais besoin que tu suives le courrier et répondes aux plus urgents... Tout ce qui peut attendre mon retour, attendra...

\- Comment saurai-je ce qui doit attendre et ce qui devra être traité pendant ton absence? S'inquiéta Jane.

\- Envoie-moi un rapport par mail chaque soir, je trierai et je te guiderai par mail, par téléphone ou si besoin par webcam.

\- Et pour recruter ton assistante?

\- Nous allons préparer l'annonce ensemble... Je te laisserai faire un premier tri et m'envoyer les curriculum que tu sélectionneras... Je ferai un second tri et tu pourras fixer et faire passer les entretiens... Si cela te convient. Lui soumit-elle.

\- Tu as dis au plus tôt au mieux, tu souhaites que je l'embauche tout de suite et la familiarise avec le poste et l'équipe.

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais? Demanda Jane.

\- En fait, j'ai envie de changement... Lui confia Elizabeth.

\- Comment cela?

\- Écoute, Caroline était... Comment dire?

\- Vous êtes très différentes. Admit Jane. Tu voudrais une assistante qui soit plus à ton image.

\- C'est un peu cela, oui.

\- Lizzy, c'est toi le patron! Ce sont tes critères... tes règles... Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je ferai tout mon possible pour te trouver la perle rare. "

Elizabeth considéra un instant ce que Jane lui dit et soupira.

" Ok, alors pour commencer pas de femme...

\- Pas de femme? Bien.

\- Pas de talons aiguilles, de wonderbras, de pauses café-photocopieuse à longueur de journée... Je fais une overdose.

\- Donc ce sera _un_ assistant." Conclut Jane avec un grand sourire.

Elizabeth sourit à son anthousiasme.

" Gay...

\- Pardon? " Écarquilla Jane.

William manqua d'échapper un rire devant l'effet que cette requête eut sur Jane.

" Tu as bien entendu. Qu'il n'y ait aucun doute possible, pas quelqu'un qui se cherche encore ou qui l'est à moitié... Certifié cent pour cent gay... " Appuya Elizabeth.

Jane déglutit difficilement.

_Et c'est vous qui vous y collerez... _Ajouta en lui-même William à l'intention du visage angélique qu'il voyait par écran interposé.

" Je ne veux pas surprendre de regard déplacé et ambigu ou me retrouver devant une invitation à dîner...

\- Comment vais-je m'en assurer? " S'inquiéta l'aînée des Bennet.

_D'où vient cette obsession à rejeter de but en blanc toute éventualité d'une relation?... Ses réticences n'ont pas l'air de choquer son entourage, son amie ne cherche même pas à y redire quelque chose... Elle sait pourquoi elle agit ainsi... Mayua doit le savoir aussi... Quelque chose la pousse à le faire... Mademoiselle Bennet vous cachez quelque chose... _

" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Grimaça Elizabeth

\- Je vais être moi-même confrontée à une situation compliquée. " Commenta Jane sans humour.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée de la tâche qu'elle lui confiait.

" Une préférence pour la couleur des cheveux et des yeux? Ironisa Jane.

\- Non, mais s'il pouvait ne pas baver devant une photo de George Clooney je lui en serais très reconnaissante. Rit Elizabeth.

\- C'était à ce point là? "

William leva les yeux au ciel. _Il faut le voir pour le croire... _

" Tu n'as pas idée... Roula-t-elle des yeux. Je veux juste quelqu'un qui soit sérieux, professionnel, et qui ne rechigne pas à faire son travail...

\- Qui cadre avec la philosophie de la boîte...

\- C'est cela... Acquiesça lentement Elizabeth, puis son visage se fit plus sombre.

\- Quelqu'un en qui tu finirais par avoir confiance... "

Elizabeth opina de la tête et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre du petit coin cuisine, à côté de la porte d'entrée. De cette façon, William ne put voir le voile de tristesse tomber sur son visage.

" Je crois que j'ai compris...

\- Bien... Répondit Elizabeth, quelque chose à l'extérieur attirant son attention. Pour la description du poste...

\- Je vais rédiger quelque chose et je te l'enverrai.

\- C'est gentil... Merci Jane... Je suis vraiment désolée de te demander cela... Finit-elle en reportant ses yeux sur l'écran.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela... Mais ne me laisse pas tomber, Lizzy... La pria Jane. Je veux être à la hauteur et ne pas commettre d'erreur, il y aura certainement beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles j'aurai besoin de réponses.

\- Je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne t'en savais pas capable... Sarah pourra te guider sur certaines choses... Pour le reste je me rendrai disponible, je te le promets, si tu as besoin n'hésite surtout pas... "

La silhouette s'approcha de la porte et elle reconnut finalement son visiteur.

" Jane il faut que je te laisse...

\- Prends soin de toi. "

Elizabeth lui répondit en lui promettant de faire attention, coupa la connexion et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle entendit monter lentement l'escalier extérieur et frapper à la porte, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte.

" Manuela... Déjà... "

_Houla... _Fronça William.

" Mucho tiempo sin verte, Lizzy...***4*** " Déclara Manuela en espagnol.

Elizabeth resta immobile dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, la main sur la poignée et le visage fermé.

" Estás profundamente molesta estar aquí... ***5***

\- Que me voulez-vous cette fois? " Demanda froidement Elizabeth.

_Vous n'êtes pas vraiment amies apparemment..._

" Lizzy, veo tu sufrimiento... La comprendo...***6* "** Essaya-t-elle de la convaincre.

Sans se radoucir Elizabeth insista.

" Que voulez-vous, Manuela? "

La vieille femme garda le silence un moment, observant et dévisageant scrupuleusement Elizabeth, et réfléchit.

" ¿Con quien compartes esta vivienda, lo sabes?***7*** "

_Avec moi... Et le cataclysme n'a pas encore eu lieu... Je sais me tenir. _

" Non. Et cela n'a aucune importance. " Lui répondit sèchement Elizabeth avec un regard noir.

_Je n'ai pas encore eu envie de lui tordre le cou... Je m'améliore depuis la dernière femme qui a eu à la partager avec moi!_

Manuela ferma les yeux un instant et murmura quelque chose en Emberá que ni Elizabeth ni William ne comprirent.

" Dejarle penetrar en tí.***8* **Lui conseilla la vieille dame.

_Qui?_

\- Qui? " Fronça Elizabeth.

Manuela resta impassible, inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, et observa une nouvelle fois Elizabeth, un petit sourire naissant au coin de la bouche.

" ¿De quien estás hablando? ***9*** S'énerva et cria Elizabeth.

\- Tienes que descubrirlo por tí misma.***10* **" Conclut Manuela tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres, et une expression qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait que trop bien et détestait pour l'avoir déjà vu quelques années auparavant au cours d'une conversation similaire, où peu de choses avaient été dites mais les mots choisis avec beaucoup de soin, faisant naître une montagne de questions mais pas l'ombre d'une réponse.

Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage et claqua la porte. Elle scruta quelques secondes la porte, le souffle court et la colère au fond des yeux, éteignit la lampe qu'elle tenait, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, et s'allongea dans le lit près de la porte.

William se tourna vers elle, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire, puis constatant qu'elle lui tournait le dos et n'avait vraisemblablement pas était consciente de sa présence, se ravisa de l'aborder et garda le silence, écoutant son souffle ralentir et se faire de plus en plus profond jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

**[~]**

***0* Une vivienda: habitation Emberá**

***1* Parumas : Tenues des femmes indigènes Emberá ressemblant à des paréos et qui se portent de la même façon. **

***2* Calbido : Le conseiller ou chef du village. Il est élu par l'ensemble du village. **

**...**

***3* Dans la culture Emberá les alliances matrimoniales sont interdites avec un non Emberá ( surtout avec un(e) blanc(he) ou un(e) noir(e) ). Leur croyance dit qu'un enfant animal pourrait naître de ces unions et qu'à la mort de leur mère ou leur père ils ne pourraient plus voir Äkore (équivalent du Dieu créateur chez les chrétiens). **

**Dans l'histoire de la culture Emberá, à un moment les Emberá (humains) furent des animaux et les animaux furent des Emberá (humains)... **

**Chez les chrétiens i niveaux spirituels ( l'enfer, la vie, le purgatoire, le paradis ), les Emberá en compte 5 et entre le monde Moyen (= niveau de la vie chez les chrétiens) et le monde d'Äkore (= niveau du paradis chez les chrétiens) se trouve le monde d'Ägotorro ( c'est le monde où vivent les vautours blancs. Ils ont la particularité de pouvoir enlever leurs ailes. En les enlevant ils deviennent des Emberá (donc humains). Ils sont à la fois humains et animaux. )**

**J'aurais l'occasion de développer dans un prochain chapitre l'importance du lien entre les Emberá et les animaux, qui va de la naissance jusque dans leur mort et au-delà. **

**...**

***4*"Mucho tiempo sin verte, Lizzy... " : " Ça fait longtemps, Lizzy... "**

***5* " Estás profundamente molesta estar aquí... " : " Tu es profondément en colère d'être ici... "**

***6* " Lizzy, veo tu sufrimiento... La comprendo... " : " Lizzy, je vois ta souffrance... Je la comprends... "**

***7* "¿Con quien compartes esta vivienda, lo sabes? " : " Sais-tu avec qui tu partages cette vivienda? "**

***8* " Dejarle penetrar en tí " : " Laisse-le te pénétrer "**

***9* " ¿De quien estás hablando? " : " De qui parlez-vous? "**

***10* " Tienes que descubrirlo por tí misma " : " Tu dois le découvrir toute seule "**

**[~]**

**Était-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes? **

**Mon histoire est maintenant complètement dessinée dans mon esprit, et la trame est fixée jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai plus qu'à l'écrire et à la partager avec ceux et celles d'entre vous qui le souhaitent. **

**Cette histoire compte actuellement une vingtaine de chapitre, mais l'inspiration n'est jamais figée et si des scènes me viennent à l'esprit, le nombre de chapitre augmentera peut-être ou certains s'allongeront.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce que j'ai prévu vous plaira.**

**Le chapitre 6 arrivera très certainement avant 2015... J'y travaille, le chapitre est à 98 pour cent déjà écrit...**

**Je vous souhaite de très bonne fêtes de fin d'année et un JOYEUX NOËL. **

**Felicity Sand**


	6. 6: Sur les terres du passé

**Chers lecteurs, Chers lectrices,**

**Waaaahoooo je constate que vous vous faites de plus en plus nombreux. **

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé attirer autant de monde avec ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête... Si mon histoire avait intéressé une dizaine de personnes j'aurais déjà été aux anges... mais là, je dois me pincer pour y croire. **

**Je parle de bout du monde et je vois mon histoire se lire dans des pays dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence... Cela me donne presque le vertige. **

**Pour quelqu'un de très pudique comme moi dans ma vie privée, je suis finalement contente d'être cachée sous mon pseudonyme pour exhiber cette partie de moi. **

**La pensée est ce que l'on a de plus intime et c'est très étrange de la partager avec autant d'inconnus alors que je ne fais pas lire mes écrits à mon mari. **

**Je remercie particulièrement les nombreux lecteurs qui ont eu une pensée pour mon histoire le jour de Noël et qui sont venus me lire. Cela m'a vraiment touchée alors que je vous imaginais accaparé(e)s par les vôtres et à des années lumières d'avoir le temps et l'envie de venir faire un tour dans mon imagination. **

**MERCI Lolelie, Rach et Miriamme pour vos reviews j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez. Vous m'aider à savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction pour vous atteindre comme je le souhaite. **

**Vous me donnez envie de continuer...**

**Prenant exemple sur le petit poucet, je sème ici et là de petits ou gros mystères et des petits ou gros détails qui pourraient (lorsque l'on sait tout) vous orienter vers les réponses. **

**Inutile de dire qu'elles vous seront clairement délivrées en même temps que nos personnages les découvriront. C'est plus drôle ainsi :-)**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**P.S.: J'ai effectué quelques corrections mineurs sur les 5 premiers chapitres. Rien qui ne change l'histoire mais des petites corrections ici et là. **

**Felicity Sand**

**[~]**

**[~][06][~]**

**[~]**

Vivícora, Dimanche 18 avril 2010, 10ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

La pièce baignait depuis plusieurs heures dans la lumière matinale quand William ouvrit les yeux. La pluie, tombée sans discontinu pendant une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin, commençait à s'adoucir. Laissant à chaque muscle de son corps le temps de sortir de son sommeil, il couva du regard la silhouette endormie occupant le lit voisin, que la porte du cabinet de toilette tenait séparé du sien. Il caressa des yeux ses cheveux foncés étalés sur son oreiller, frôla le lobe de son oreille, suivit la ligne saillante de sa mâchoire, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle lent et profond, remonta le long de l'arête de son nez jusqu'à ses paupières closes, renfermant les yeux les plus troublants qui lui avait été donnés de voir. Il admirait l'apaisement qu'il lisait sur son visage lorsque le regard d'Elizabeth croisa le sien.

Paralysée par l'intensité de ses yeux bleus, elle sentit la gêne lui monter aux joues.

" Bonjour. " Murmura William.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" Bonjour. Lui sourit-elle. Alors c'est vous mon compagnon de chambrée... "

_Si je devais y plonger les yeux tous les matins au réveil, ce regard aurait ma peau en moins d'un mois... je pourrais démissionner pour ne pas avoir à le quitter pour une journée de boulot... _Pensa William, sans s'en rendre compte, avec un sourire béat.

" Je suis arrivée le premier, alors techniquement... C'est vous qui êtes la mienne. La reprit-il avec amusement.

\- Ho... et est-ce que cela vous donne aussi un accès prioritaire à la salle de bains? " Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

William fit mine de réfléchir.

" Le matin uniquement. Décréta-t-il en se redressant dans son lit. Je vous laisse cet avantage le soir... Lui sourit-il en se levant.

Elizabeth se tourna et s'allongea sur le dos.

" D'accord, cela me convient. J'aime prendre mon temps au réveil. " Confia-t-elle inconsciemment.

Elle regarda le plafond et l'entendit entrer et fermer la porte de la pièce voisine puis, tout en écoutant l'eau de la douche couler, elle contempla la lumière du soleil jouer avec les feuilles des arbres, à travers la fenêtre, en attendant que William libère l'accès à la salle de bains.

" J'espère que vous aimez l'eau fraîche le matin...

\- Cela fera très bien l'affaire... " Le remercia-t-elle en sortant des sous-vêtements, un pantalon et un t-shirt sans manches au nom de la fondation de son sac de voyage.

Elle s'éclipsa à son tour et ressortit de la salle de bains, quelques minutes plus tard, plus vêtue que la veille. William avait profité de son absence pour verser des oeufs dans une poêle et faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole. Il tourna la tête et baissa le regard sur Elizabeth qui se penchait et cherchait un sachet de thé dans le meuble de cuisine.

_Ha... Dommage je me serais vite habitué à la vision d'hier soir... _Remarqua-t-il.

Il secoua la tête et un sourire amusé, en la voyant froncer les sourcils, rejeta vivement tous souvenirs de la nudité dont il avait été témoin, malgré lui, la nuit précédente.

" Je peux peut-être vous aider à trouver ce que vous cherchez...

\- Heu... Oui, du thé.

\- Déjà sur la table. " Lui indiqua-t-il rapidement avec un signe de la tête tout en éloignant la poêle du feu et en éteignant la flamme.

Elizabeth le remercia et le regarda servir leur assiette tout en s'asseyant face à lui.

_Il a pensé à tout... même le pain de mie... C'est adorable... Adorable... _Souffla-t-elle en grimaçant intérieurement. _Mais je ne mange jamais au petit déjeuner... _Lui dit-elle mentalement tout en lui souriant et acceptant une tasse d'eau chaude._ Il va falloir faire un effort... _S'encouragea-t-elle en regardant dans son assiette et sentant son estomac exprimer son désaccord avec anticipation.

Elle leva les yeux vers William, le surprit la regarder intensément et détourner les yeux vers son cahier de notes posé sur la table, puis attrapa sa tasse de thé, bien décidée à faire honneur à ce qu'il lui avait cuisiné et à ne pas le vexer.

" Je préfère quand vous vous adressez à moi sans me donner l'impression de ne pas être dans la pièce... "

William s'agita sur sa chaise puis leva les yeux pour affronter son regard. Elizabeth lui souriait chaleureusement.

" Cela vous rend beaucoup moins hautain... " Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il haussa les sourcils en réponse.

" Vous ne vous étiez pas présentée quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois... " Se défendit-il.

Elizabeth fronça des sourcils.

" Ha non? "

William secoua lentement la tête avec un sourire espiègle au coins des lèvres et Elizabeth sentit ses joues s'empourprer pour la seconde fois.

**[~]**

William s'était installer sur une chaise sous la terrasse couverte du dispensaire et s'était plongé dans l'esquisse d'un groupe d'enfants quand Elizabeth en sortit et, sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'elle lisait, s'assit sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier. Les minutes passèrent et il n'eut ni l'envie ni le courage de la couper dans sa tâche et de rompre le silence qu'elle semblait apprécier et aimer autant que lui. Il la connaissait peu mais avait déjà eu quelques occasions de l'étudier, et avait comprit qu'Elizabeth était typiquement le genre de personne à avoir tendance à se renfermer dès lors qu'elle se savait observée. William avait le don de rester en retrait, se fondre dans le paysage et faire oublier sa présence. Sa méthode avait déjà fait ses preuves et, en dehors de voir et découvrir des détails qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais en interview, elle apportait une touche unique aux photos et vidéos qu'il prenait et faisait sa réputation dans son domaine depuis plus de cinq ans.

Le groupe d'enfants s'agita à l'approche de Mayua. Elle parla avec quelques uns et en étreignit d'autres, salua d'un signe de la tête William, monta les quelques marches du dispensaire et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Elizabeth.

" Tu as bien dormi?

\- Très bien. " Lui dit Elizabeth en lui souriant tendrement.

William fronça les sourcils au souvenir qu'il avait de l'avoir entendue s'agiter à plusieurs reprises pendant son sommeil.

Mayua sourit et Elizabeth tenta de se replonger dans ses papiers.

" Je suis venue voir comment allait Charles...

\- Le Docteur Smitt est satisfait. Commença Elizabeth en relevant la tête et en mettant son dossier de côté. Sa tension est correcte et il a repris des forces. Il cherche déjà à se remettre au travail...

\- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. " Se réjouit Mayua.

Un silence écrasant tomba sur les deux amies pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Elizabeth, songeuse, se plongea dans ses réflexions et ses souvenirs.

" Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas?

\- Qui? "Demanda Elizabeth sans la regarder.

Mayua la regarda fixement.

" Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. La jaibaná***1*** est venue te voir, n'est-ce pas? "

Elizabeth tenta de fuire son regard et détourna la tête vers les enfants qui jouaient et courraient un peu plus loin. Pensive, elle retraça mentalement les mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Manuela. Puis après un long moment, Elizabeth soupira et finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

_Sujet tabou?_ Se demanda William.

" "Dejarle penetrar en tí"... Ajouta Elizabeth le regard perdu dans le vide. Voilà ce qu'elle a dit cette fois... "Dejarle penetrar en tí". Répéta-t-elle lentement en regardant Mayua. Il en est hors de question! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Lizzy. L'interpella Mayua.

\- Et qui est l'heureux élu que je dois laisser me passer dessus?... Lui? Demanda-elle furieuse en désignant Kuntur qui venait de les saluer et s'éloignait avec une femme âgée. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire à la fin? Il n'est pas question que je fasse cela! " Décida-t-elle ne décolérant pas.

_Cela vous ferez peut-être du bien... Vous avez l'air d'avoir perdu l'habitude qu'un homme s'occupe de vous... _

" Tu réfléchis trop... Lizzy, tu sais bien que ce dit la jaibaná n'a pas vocation à ce que tu en recherches et comprennes le sens avant l'heure. Tu peux mettre toute ton énergie à rejeter ce qu'elle t'a dit... C'est ton droit le plus strict. Mais tu sais que ce qu'elle dit se produira. Lui rappela Mayua d'un ton maternel.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez! Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle pas clairement... Est-ce que cela l'amuse?

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut en dire plus que ce que tu peux entendre.

\- Je suis encore en mesure de déterminer ce que je peux entendre ou non... Fulmina Elizabeth. Et ce n'était en rien une prédiction, c'était plutôt une sorte de conseil. Grimaça-t-elle.

\- Tu ne te mettrais pas dans cet état si tu l'étais. Tu rejettes tout en bloc... Contra son amie posément. Pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre ses mots prendront tout leur sens. Le moment viendra... À ce moment, et à ce moment seulement, ils feront échos et te guideront.

\- Cela n'a pas vraiment aider la dernière fois...

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu changer les choses?... " La coupa Mayua.

_Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois?... _Rumina William.

Elizabeth lui répondit avec conviction.

" Si elle avait répondu à mes questions et si elle avait été plus claire, j'aurais pu agir!

\- Tout ce que la jaibaná dit est fait pour te préparer à quelque chose... Te préparer, et t'aider Lizzy... Insista l'indigène. Parfois à faire des choix, parfois à vivre des choses auxquelles tu ne peux pas te soustraire et sur lesquelles tu ne peux pas agir... C'est pour cela que tu n'es plus venue? "

_C'est pour cela que vous êtes autant en colère... _Comprit William, son estomac se nouant sous la tristesse évidente qui l'affligeait et qu'elle ne parvenait plus ou ne cherchait plus à cacher à cet instant.

Elizabeth ne répondit rien et se renferma dans le silence.

" Rien de ce que tu aurais fait n'aurait pu changer les choses, Lizzy... Et ta colère... Même si elle peut se comprendre, ta colère ne te rendra pas heureuse.

Elizabeth se vida de toute émotion, son regard devint hagard.

" Peut-être n'en ai-je pas envie... " Répliqua-t-elle.

William sentit sa gorge se serrer. _Qui vous a fait cela?... Trouver ce qui vous redonnera envie, c'est cela qu'il faut... Trouver comment faire renaître ce qui vous anime... _

" Ou peut-être que tu crois ne pas le mériter ou en avoir le droit... "

Elizabeth l'évita du regard et serra les dents contrariée par ses propos.

_Foutaises! Bien sûr qu'elle le mérite et y a droit! Elle est même faite pour cela... Je le vois... _

" Laisse-moi te dire que toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu te l'interdis sont de mauvaises raisons... Manuela, a dit quelque chose qui t'a échappée...

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit? Demanda Elizabeth en réfléchissant et cherchant ce que cela pouvait être.

_Cette fois vous avez le choix Mademoiselle Bennet... _

Mayua se leva, descendit les quelques marches puis se retourna.

" Cette fois-ci tout est une question de choix, Lizzy... Déclara Mayua en se plongeant dans son regard. Ta propre décision... " Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, la laissant à ses réflexions.

Elizabeth resta un moment les mâchoires serrées, une palette d'émotions se succédant dans le regard. William la vit passer de la colère à la tristesse en passant par la frustration, la peur et l'incertitude. Puis quand elle remit les lunettes sur son nez et se replongea dans ses papiers, il en conclut qu'elle était arrivée aux bouts de ses pensées ou qu'elle avait finie par les rejeter du revers de la main. Il retourna à son bloc de dessin et son crayon et décida de changer de modèle.

**[~]**

Une petite fille Emberá s'approcha et s'immobilisa au pied de l'escalier regardant silencieusement Elizabeth. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était observée. Elizabeth leva les yeux et aperçut, par dessus ses lunettes, la fillette.

Elle l'analysa quelques secondes, ôta ses lunettes puis lui sourit tendrement.

" Coucou... " Lui dit-elle doucement dans la langue Katío Emberá.

William leva les yeux vers Elizabeth, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

La petite fille lui sourit mais ne bougea pas.

Elizabeth releva davantage la tête, balaya la place qui s'était vidée devant le dispensaire et reporta de nouveau son attention sur la petite fille.

" Tachi Papa***2***. Dit la petite fille.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est au dispensaire? " Essaya de savoir Elizabeth en lui montrant du doigt le dispensaire, sa connaissance de la langue Katío Emberá se limitant à quelques mots.

La petite fille sourit de nouveau.

" Elle t'attend ici? "

La petite fille ne sembla pas la comprendre.

" Je crois que cela va se compliquer... Et que nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide... " Ajouta Elizabeth.

Elle lui sourit, lui fit signe de ne pas bouger puis se leva, ouvrit la porte du dispensaire et fit appel au traducteur avant de se retourner et revenir en haut de l'escalier. William observait la scène en retrait et une vague de chaleur le parcourut lorsqu'elle sourit de nouveau avec tendresse à la fillette cherchant par le regard à la mettre en confiance.

" Lizzy, tu as besoin de moi? "

Elizabeth, surprise, fit volte-face.

_Depuis quand est-il là?... _Fronça-t-elle brièvement en apercevant au même moment William, assis à l'extrémité de la terrasse.

" Ho... Heu... Oui. Je crois qu'elle vient voir sa mère. " Répondit-t-elle à Miguel tout en essayant de se remettre de sa surprise.

Il voulut s'avancer et descendre l'escalier mais le visage de la petite fille s'assombrit soudainement.

" Attend. Elizabeth le retint par le bras. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut dire. "

Miguel s'immobilisa sans sourciller et Elizabeth lui libéra le bras, descendit les quelques marches puis s'accroupit à hauteur de la petite fille, la couvant d'un regard protecteur.

" Vas-y. Je suis prête. " L'invita Elizabeth.

Miguel lui formula lentement la première question qu'elle répéta de son mieux à l'enfant.

" Sa mère n'est pas ici... L'informa Miguel.

\- Où est-elle? "

Miguel formula de nouveau lentement la question, et Elizabeth la répéta à la petite fille.

" Elle est partie portée de la nourriture aux hommes dans les cultures. Répondit Miguel.

\- Qui s'occupe d'elle?

\- Sa soeur. Lui répondit-il de nouveau lui traduisant la réponse de la petite fille.

\- Où est-elle?

\- Chez elle... "

Elizabeth réfléchit un moment et fronça les sourcils.

" Je voudrais connaître son prénom. " Demanda-t-elle à Miguel.

Miguel lui traduit la question en Katío Emberá, Elizabeth regarda la petite fille droit dans les yeux et lui demanda comment elle s'appelait.

" Jumi. Répondit la petite fille.

\- Jumi. Sourit Elizabeth. Lizzy. Lui indiqua-t-elle en prenant sa petite main et en la posant sur son bras.

\- Montre-moi ta maison Jumi. "

Miguel fit une dernière fois la traduction et Elizabeth répéta. Jumi s'agita en serrant fortement la main d'Elizabeth. Elle regarda la main de Jumi se crisper dans la sienne, serra les dents, puis s'efforça de conserver un regard et une voix les plus apaisants qu'elle le pouvait.

" Miguel. Vas vite chercher le Docteur Smitt et le Docteur Bingley... Dans le plus grand calme, s'il te plaît. Commanda-elle. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. " Répondit-il en retournant au dispensaire.

Elizabeth gratifia la petite fille d'un sourire encourageant.

\- Montre-moi. "

Jumi lui sourit en retour et tira la main d'Elizabeth, l'invitant à se relever et à la suivre.

Miguel revint rapidement flanqué de Paul et Charles et s'élança à les suivre.

" Vous venez Darcy? L'invita Charles.

\- Je ne veux pas gêner votre travail.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous gêneriez... Mais c'est vous qui voyez...

\- Ok, je vous suis. " Lança William en attrapant sa caméra.

Elizabeth arriva au pied du tambo***3*** de Jumi qui crispa davantage ses doigts sur sa main. Elle baissa les yeux sur la petite silhouette qu'elle avait suivie jusque là en resserrant son étreinte puis monta les marches jusqu'à la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la case.

" Coucou... " Se manifesta-t-elle prudemment.

Elizabeth survola rapidement la pièce du regard et hoqueta d'effroi en découvrant le corps inanimé d'une jeune adolescente baignant dans son propre sang. Machinalement elle empêcha Jumi d'entrer, sortit à reculons, fit demi-tour, souleva la petite fille comme si elle ne pesait rien, et déguerpit, heurtant sur son passage le Docteur Smitt.

" Mademoiselle Bennet! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Dépêchez-vous, elle est inconsciente... Les informa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas beau à voir... " Ajouta-t-elle pour Charles qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, talonna l'urgentiste et pénétra dans l'habitation à sa suite. Elizabeth resserra son étreinte autour du petit corps de cinq ou six ans qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et lui chuchotant des mots qu'elle souhaitait apaisant mais que Jumi ne comprenait pas. L'enfant laissa aller son visage sur son épaule et peu à peu Elizabeth sentit son petit corps s'apaiser et s'alourdir.

William sortit avant les deux médecins, le visage décomposé. Il appuya sur un bouton de la caméra et referma le clapet, plongeant son regard dans les yeux humides et suppliants d'Elizabeth.

_Nous sommes arrivés trop tard... _

Les mots furent inutiles pour comprendre l'état de la situation. Le regard rapide, Elizabeth essaya de contenir la vague d'émotions qui l'assaillaient sans chercher à se dérober au regard aiguisé du journaliste.

" Ne restons pas là... Ils vont devoir la transporter au dispensaire. Lui dit William en s'approchant et captant son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle? Je ne peux pas la laisser comme cela.

\- Miguel est parti se renseigner auprès de Mayua, je crois... Gardez-la pour le moment. Elle a l'air d'être apaisée, elle s'est assoupie rapidement. Lui sourit-il chaleureusement en jetant un regard attendri vers Jumi. Venez. "

Elizabeth se laissa convaincre de le suivre jusqu'à la vivienda qu'ils partageaient et de se faire servir une tasse de thé. Elle s'installa sur les marches devant l'entrée, Jumi blottie contre sa poitrine, et observa de loin les deux médecins entrer dans le dispensaire avec la dépouille de l'adolescente. Elle occulta un temps les regards appuyés de William, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare de son appareil photo.

" Non, Monsieur Darcy... s'il vous plaît... Le pria-t-elle. Ne prenez pas de photo de cela... C'est un moment...

\- Parfait. L'interrompit-il. Vous me payez pour faire cela... Ce moment est parfait.

\- Absolument pas... Je vous int...

\- Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me censurer Mademoiselle Bennet.

\- Non pas du tout, mais...

\- Pas de "mais"... Arrêtez de parler et de me regarder... Oubliez mon appareil et ma présence. Lui commanda William.

\- Cela va être difficile si vous restez planté là à me fixer. " Plissa-t-elle du nez, ce qui décrocha un sourire au reporter.

_J'ai compris... _

Il abandonna sa position et disparut quelques minutes dans la vivienda.

" Où allez-vous? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Faire un tour... Répondit William. Je peux compter sur vous pour ne pas bouger de là... Sourit-il avec amusement.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller n'importe où... " Lança-t-elle à voix basse, prisonnière de Jumi.

William contourna la vivienda et disparut. Il marcha entre les habitations montées sur pilotis jusqu'à se retrouver face à la vivienda qu'il occupait avec Elizabeth mais suffisamment éloigné pour qu'elle ne prête pas attention à lui. Comme il l'avait espéré Elizabeth s'était détendue et reportait son attention sur le dispensaire. Il chercha le meilleur angle, se mit en place, ajusta son objectif et le zoom et mitrailla Elizabeth et Jumi à leur insu.

Mayua se présenta quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de la tante de la petite fille, les informant avoir envoyé quelqu'un chercher sa mère et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Elizabeth réveilla doucement Jumi, et la laissa prendre le temps de sortir de son sommeil sans cesser de lui caresser le dos. Jumi finit par se redresser et la regarda intensément. Elizabeth lui sourit tendrement et lui montra du doigt la présence de Mayua et sa tante, tout en lui parlant à voix basse dans une langue incompréhensible aux oreilles de la petite fille. D'une certaine façon, elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais Elizabeth pensait que cela importait peu, certainement Jumi comprenait ses intentions à la tonalité de sa voix et ses regards. Et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle étreignit une dernière fois la fillette, la gratifia d'un bisou sur la joue qui la surprit et la confia aux bras de la vieille dame.

" Vous restez là? Demanda-t-elle en les regardant partir.

\- Et vous? Lui demanda en retour William.

\- Je vais au dispensaire, je voudrais savoir si le Docteur Smitt ou le docteur Bingley sait ce qui est arrivé. "

**[~]**

Charles et Paul les virent arrivés ensemble au dispensaire et leur apprirent que la jeune fille avait succombé plusieurs heures avant leur intervention à l'accouchement de son enfant et qu'il n'avait pas survécu.

" Nous n'aurions pas pu les sauver... Comprit Elizabeth.

\- Il était déjà trop tard malheureusement. " Lui confirma Paul.

Elizabeth les remercia de s'être déplacés et de s'être occupés de transporter son corps, puis sortit et alla s'installer sur le haut des marches de l'escalier. William la suivit après quelques minutes, reprit sa place, à l'écart sur sa chaise, sortit son bloc note et un crayon de son sac et commença à y griffonner le récit des événements.

Un homme ne tarda pas à se présenter devant Elizabeth, qui prenait le temps d'annoter quelques dossiers, et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Elle reconnut immédiatement Kuntur.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment... _William se fit la réflexion en la voyant se crisper.

Elizabeth releva la tête, s'efforçant à afficher un sourire de façade.

_Vraiment pas le bon moment..._

" Kuntur. " Se présenta-t-il en lui souriant en retour.

Elle chercha rapidement dans son champ de vision une échappatoire qui n'arrivait pas puis finit par lui répondre.

" Elizabeth. "

Kuntur lui serra vivement, trop vivement, la main.

" Lizzy. " Se réjouit-il.

Elizabeth plissa brièvement le nez désapprouvant l'emploi de son surnom sans l'y avoir autorisé mais Kuntur ne sembla pas y porter attention et poursuivit en lui parlant en Katío Emberá. Il finit par s'arrêter et par la dévisager lorsqu'elle resta silencieuse.

" Je crois qu'il attend que vous lui répondiez quelque chose... Commenta William.

\- Ho... Vraiment? " Railla-t-elle.

William leva les mains et secoua la tête, un sourire amusé, battant en retraite.

Elizabeth reporta son attention sur Kuntur, un sourire de bureau aux lèvres, puis se leva, entra dans le dispensaire et en ressortit flanquée de Miguel.

Miguel invita Kuntur à reformuler ses propos.

" Il a remarqué que vous n'aviez pas encore mangé et souhaite vous inviter à partager son repas.

\- Il se prend pour ma baby sitter. " Lança Elizabeth entre ses dents manquant de déclencher un rire chez Miguel et William.

Miguel connaissait Elizabeth depuis qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de travailler côte à côte lors de sa première expédition dans la région du Chocó. Depuis Elizabeth faisait appel à lui à chacune de ses expéditions et ils se retrouvaient à chacun de ses voyages. Bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse de la jeune femme il prit la peine de lui demander la réponse qu'elle souhaitait le voir formuler en retour à l'homme qui leur faisait face et qui, de toute évidence, s'attendait à repartir vers sa case avec Elizabeth à ses côtés.

Elle adoucit son faux sourire et essaya de paraître profondément désolée quand Charles sortit à son tour.

" Mademoiselle Bennet, Samantha m'a apporté de quoi manger. Intervint-il. Elle a cuisiné pour un régiment et je me suis dit que j'aurais pu partager avec vous... Enfin, si vous n'avez rien déjà cuisiné. " Ajouta-t-il en regardant l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attrapa l'une des boîtes hermétiques que tenait Charles, et se tourna vers Kuntur, une expression feinte de regrets qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

" Je suis désolée... J'étais sur le point de manger. " Demanda-t-elle à Miguel de traduire.

Avec tout le plus grand sérieux dont il était capable celui-ci s'exécuta.

" Peut-être une prochaine fois... " Lui répondit Kuntur par le biais du traducteur, non sans cacher sa déception.

_J'en doute... _Jugea William.

Elizabeth appuya un peu plus son sourire sans répondre puis remercia Miguel qui ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire, donnant le signal à Kuntur qu'il devait s'en aller. Elle se rassit en le regardant s'éloigner et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il disparut de son champ de vision qu'elle se détendit et souffla.

Charles descendit l'escalier, alla se planter devant elle, et ouvrit la boîte de son diner.

" Merci, Charles, de m'avoir sauvée de ce mauvais pas... Merci de m'avoir, une nouvelle fois, sauvée des griffes d'un homme... Exhala-t-il, contrarié.

\- Merci Charles. Finit-elle par lui dire.

\- Mange... "

Elizabeth grimaça.

" Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Arrête cinq minutes de faire ta tête de mule et... mange! " Ordonna-t-il plus fermement.

Elizabeth le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

" Je viens de dire que je n'avais pas faim!

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi... Tu t'ai nourrie de deux tasses de thé au déjeuner et tu crois que cela suffit? Tu maigris à vue d'oeil! Combien? Demanda-t-il en la passant en revue de la tête aux pieds. Combien as-tu perdu depuis mon départ, hein? Deux? Trois kilos?

\- J'ai mangé du pain et des oeufs entre mes deux tasses de thé. " L'informa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil le mettant au défi d'y trouver quelque chose à redire.

Charles la considéra un instant, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers William qui confirma silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres, puis la regarda de nouveau avec étonnement.

" Tu crois que cela suffit?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous?... Pour ton information je n'ai pas perdu un gramme... Et je vais très bien. "

_Si vous le dites..._

" Ho vraiment?

\- Oui vraiment. Répondit-elle.

\- C'était comment Athènes? " Demanda-t-il étrangement calme.

Elizabeth se raidit, écarquilla des yeux et évita son regard.

" Tu comptais en parler? " Lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils et en plongeant nonchalamment sa fourchette dans son repas.

_Pas vraiment..._ Pensèrent William et Elizabeth.

" Comment l'as-tu appris? Bredouilla-elle.

\- Tu as bien fait de virer ton assistante, c'est de loin la meilleure décision que tu aies prise depuis des années... "

_Ha je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas l'apprécier beaucoup. _

Charles la vit enrager intérieurement et savoura son effet.

" Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais allée t'empêtrer à embaucher cette fille et si tu allais, un jour, te décider à t'en séparer.

\- " Une erreur de débutante "...

\- Lizzy, arrête cela tout de suite! S'emporta-t-il. Je croyais que tu m'avais fait une promesse... "

Elizabeth s'agita et baissa la tête, déconfite et incapable de le regarder en face.

" C'est difficile Charles... Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile...

\- Ho arrête tes jérémiades... J'en ai plus qu'assez! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même... Lizzy, ouvre les yeux, merde!

\- À qui la faute? " S'énerva-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

_C'est lui? C'est lui qui lui a fait cela? Bordel! _Coléra-t-il intérieurement.

" Sincèrement? Tu ne le dois qu'à toi... C'est toi qui a choisi d'en arriver là! "

Fou de rage, Charles s'approcha et se pencha au dessus d'elle, lui souleva le menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, et durcit le regard.

" Ouvre grand tes oreilles et écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne me répéterai pas... L'intima-t-il en maintenant sa prise sur son visage. C'est toujours le même discours qui tourne en boucle dans ta bouche... C'est dans chacune de nos discussions, partout autour de nous, tout le temps... Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai raz le bol!... "

Il marqua une brève pause et serra un peu plus les doigts sur le menton d'Elizabeth avant de continuer.

" Je t'interdis de m'en reparler. Je t'interdis de l'évoquer de nouveau! Tu m'as bien compris? "

Elizabeth déglutit sous son regard glacial, opina faiblement de la tête et Charles relâcha sa prise.

_Pour le moins, il sait ce qu'il s'est passé! _

" Il faut que cela s'arrête. Ajouta-t-il sans prêter attention au bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir devant lui. Et cela s'arrête maintenant Lizzy. "

Samantha était apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du dispensaire.

" Excusez-moi... Hésita-t-elle, consciente d'interrompre une conversation privée entre son confrère et sa patronne. Charles on a besoin de toi... "

Charles se redressa et lui accorda son attention.

" Oui... Si vous le permettez Mademoiselle Bennet...

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, allez-y Monsieur Bingley.

\- Je t'attends à l'intérieur. " L'informa Samantha avant de s'éclipser.

Elizabeth tourna la tête et regarda la porte se refermer derrière elle, puis se souvenant soudainement de la présence de William et prenant conscience de ce dont il venait d'être témoin ferma les yeux dépitée avant de se tourner et relever les yeux vers Charles.

" Bravo Charles, bien joué, on peut être sûrs que ça parlera de retour à Londres.

\- Parce que tu crois que ta présence ici ne fait pas parler?

\- Officiellement je suis venue licencier mon employée qui a commis une grave faute professionnelle, et m'assurer que le lot de médicament qui a failli coûter la vie à un membre de l'expédition soit bien pris en charge et retourné sans délai en Angleterre... "

_Et officieusement? Bordel mais si vous n'êtes pas en couple, vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre? Est-ce de lui dont parlait Manuela? _

Charles monta les dernières marches, s'immobilisa puis se tourna légèrement vers elle et baissa les yeux pour la regarder.

" Quelle importance cela a, après tout?... Ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elles en seront les conséquences...

\- Peut-être que je me fiche pas mal des conséquences que cela aura... "

Elizabeth eut un mouvement de recul, sidérée par ses propos, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

" Ta mémoire te fait défaut. Tu n'as pas toujours dit cela, Charles. Lui rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, mais je le dis aujourd'hui. On est parvenu à ce que cela ne se sache pas jusqu'à présent, mais on savait que cela ne durerait pas, ce ne sera plus secret bien longtemps... "

_Elle a menti!... Impossible! Elle paraissait réellement ne pas comprendre vers qui l'orientait Manuela, s'ils cachaient une relation elle aurait immédiatement compris... Une ancienne relation?... Elle va me rendre fou... Je suis bon pour une consultation chez le psy dès mon retour à Londres. _

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à formuler la moindre pensée.

" Je pense repartir à Londres... Finit-elle par décider. Après tout, tu vas bien mieux et tu peux reprendre tes fonctions, les médicaments sont sur le chemin vers Londres, et j'ai du travail au bureau qui m'attend.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible... Il n'y a personne pour administrer et superviser le déroulement du projet que tu as élaboré... Que tu le veuilles ou non tu es bloquée ici. " Termina Charles sur un rire amer lui tournant le dos et entrant dans le dispensaire.

Elizabeth resta figée quelques instants, les yeux fixant la porte qui venait de se fermer, mesurant à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai et prenant conscience de l'impossibilité de retourner à Londres avant la fin du séjour.

" Et merde... " Soupira-t-elle tout en cherchant à retenir les larmes qu'elle était parvenue, jusque là, à contenir aux bords des yeux et qui coulaient le long de ses joues, et en se décidant finalement à entamer son repas.

**[~]**

***1* Jaibaná: Équivalent du Chaman chez les Emberá. **

***2* Tachi Papa: mère, maman en langue Katío Emberá. **

***3* Un tambo: ou une vivienda est une habitation Emberá. **

**[~]**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant 2015... Je viens à peine de commencer à l'écrire, et j'aurais peu de temps ce week end et la semaine prochaine.**

**Je vous souhaite avec un peu d'avance un bon réveillon de la saint Sylvestre. **

**Felicity Sand**


	7. 7: Tout est question de choix

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, **

**Je vous souhaite, pour commencer, une excellente année 2015... Que santé, bonheur et argent soient au rendez-vous pour vous et ceux que vous aimez. **

**Je remercie Lucie-Cerise, Sylver Lorelay, Thays Azelyne, , bggt, ginnylie, lolelie, poupouneflore, Rianne Black et miriamme de suivrent mon histoire. Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux(ses) à vous intéresser à cette première fiction. **

***Merci lolelie pour ton review, tu te poses les bonnes questions :-) Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur. **

*** Mathilde, je suis particulièrement touchée d'être la première histoire que tu commentes. Je te promets de ne pas lâcher cette fiction. Je prendrai le temps nécessaire pour aller jusqu'au bout. Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que les prochains chapitres répondront à tes remarques. Je te demande quelques chapitres de patience pour répondre à ta requête. :-)**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Voici un nouveau chapitre... Un nouveau chapitre avant de faire une petite pause à demi forcée...**

**Je pars en vacances une dizaine de jours sans accès à internet. De plus, des contraintes médicales me demanderont de ralentir ma vitesse d'écriture dans les prochaines semaines. Ralentir ne veut pas dire arrêter, j'insiste sur ce point. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir m'arrêter d'écrire de toute façon. **

**Je voudrais profiter de ce repos forcé pour me mettre à jour dans la lecture des fictions que je suis et, enfin, me lancer dans la lecture des fictions de calazzi que je souhaite lire depuis plusieurs mois déjà. **

**Mon histoire est toujours bien présente dans mon esprit et l'inspiration toujours là...**

**En voici la démonstration avec ce 7eme chapitre, le plus long actuellement de cette fiction. **

**Felicity Sand**

**[~]**

**[~][07][~]**

**[~]**

Centre de soins, Bagadó,

Mercredi 21 avril 2010, 13ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

" Je suis Angela Penita, l'administratrice de Médicos con Chocó Indígenas. "

La présidente de la Elder Foundation s'avança au devant de la jeune blonde aux yeux bleus, lui tendit la main et se présenta à son tour.

" Elizabeth Bennet.

\- Merci de nous prêter main forte. Nous commençons à ne plus avoir assez de bras...

\- Dites-moi en quoi mon équipe peut se rendre utile. "

Les treize médecins anglais suivirent Angela et prirent connaissance de l'état de la situation avant de se disperser et d'intégrer l'équipe médicale déjà en action.

Elizabeth et Miguel ravitaillèrent la réserve en médicaments, denrées alimentaires et eau potable, pendant que William déambulait parmi les Desplazados***1*** qui commençaient à s'entasser à l'intérieur du petit centre de soins jusqu'à former une file sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres à l'extérieur.

Dans un coin de la grande pièce, un enfant montait sur une balance. Charles nota quelque chose sur son dossier et l'en fit descendre. Il lui passa une bandelette autour du bras, la régla et nota le résultat. Il lui demanda de lui montrer les paumes de ses mains puis examina ses yeux.

" Dénutrition? "

Charles se tourna vers William.

" Tout à fait. Les paumes des mains pâles, des problèmes visuels... Il a également de l'oedème aux pieds et des essoufflements... Symptômes typiques. Rien de bien étonnant, ici soixante-treize enfants indigènes sur cent manquent d'apports nutritionnels suffisants pour assurer leur développement sainement.

\- Et un enfant sur quatre meurt avant l'âge de six ans de dénutrition chronique sur l'ensemble du pays. Ajouta la pédiatre de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas.

\- Un des plus hauts taux de mortalité infantile au monde. " Commenta William.

La pédiatre confirma et reporta son attention sur son patient.

" Et elles que leur est-il arrivé? "

La quadragénaire le suivi du regard pour savoir à quels enfants il faisait allusion.

" Celle qui est la plus proche de vous a treize ans, l'autre en a quatorze. Elles ont étaient kidnappées et contraintes à guider le groupe armé dans la forêt. "

William les regarda avec intensité et régla son objectif pour les photographier.

" Elles ont été battues pour leur donner des renseignements sur les déplacements de la guérilla. " Ajouta-t-elle.

Il leur adressa un regard compatissant et continua à se frayer un passage au travers des indigènes et des médecins, observant et détaillant scrupuleusement chacun sur son passage.

Il s'immobilisa au centre de la salle, puis, tournant lentement sur lui-même, força son regard à considérer avec détachement les lieux et l'effervescence qui régnait autour de lui. Les médecins et auxiliaires médicales étaient en perpétuel mouvement. Parmi les Desplazados certains erraient, déboussolés, pendant que d'autres attendaient d'être examinés et soignés, assis à même le sol. À l'extérieur, les indigènes patientaient, immobiles sous un rideau de pluie. Tout pouvait donner la sensation d'avoir été précipité au coeur du chaos, du désordre et l'anarchie, et pourtant rien dans les examens, les diagnostics et les gestes médicaux n'était laissé au hasard. Le tri des patients était fait avec minutie et précision et les cas prioritaires pris en charge. L'assistance psychologique était déjà en place et trois psychologues, répartis entre les deux organisations humanitaires, accueillaient les indigènes arrivés en état de choc.

David, le psychologue de cinquante ans, au cheveux poivre et sel, de l'équipe de médecins bénévoles de la Elder Foundation, était au chevet d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. William les observait depuis un moment quand il fut approché par Miguel.

" Elle lui explique qu'elle était en train de laver des vêtements dans la rivière quand deux hommes l'ont approchée et attrapée par le cou pour essayer de la violer. Ils lui ont arraché son shakira***2*** mais elle a réussi à s'échapper avec son bébé dans la forêt. Lui traduisit-il.

\- Elle a eu de la chance. " Lui répondit William en la photographiant s'agripper à son nourrisson.

Miguel opina d'un hochement de tête et lui indiqua une femme blessée et allongée quelques lits plus loin.

" Plus qu'elle... Elle s'appelle Maria, elles étaient ensemble.

\- Les deux mêmes hommes s'en sont pris à elle?

\- Elle n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir... Ils l'ont battue et violée. " L'informa-t-il.

William serra la mâchoire lorsqu'il porta son appareil à la hauteur de ses yeux et la phographia.

Les pleurs d'une femme attira son attention quelques rangées de lits plus loin. En l'approchant il vit Paul et un médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas recouvrir d'un drap le corps d'un homme. Le Docteur Smitt vint à sa rencontre et lui expliqua que l'attaque du groupe armé avait créé un mouvement de panique lorsqu'ils étaient entrés et avaient tiré partout dans le village. Les Emberá s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens et certains s'étaient perdus. Le viel homme et sa fille s'étaient retrouvés séparés du reste de leur groupe dans la forêt et fut mordu par un serpent. Le temps de rejoindre Bagadó, son état s'était aggravé et à son arrivée ils n'avaient rien pu faire, la toxine avait déjà oeuvré.

" Excusez-moi. Les interrompit Elizabeth. J'aurais besoin de volontaires pour distribuer de l'eau et de la nourriture. " Dit-elle à l'attention du journaliste.

De l'autre côté de la rangée de patients, ils entendirent Angela interpeller l'un des membres de son équipe.

" Clara, faites le test du lacet***3* **par précaution. " Eut-t-elle à peine le temps de commander.

Un coup de feu détona et réduisit brutalement au silence la grande pièce. La peur se propagea dans tout le centre médical, figeant sur son passage, unes à unes, l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

" Un médecin ici et immédiatement! " Cria autoritairement l'homme armé.

Elizabeth croisa le regard impassible de William au moment où l'administratrice de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas s'avança de quelques pas et lui répondit.

" Inutile de hurler, personne ici ne s'occupera de vous... Vous savez parfaitement que nos subventions pourraient nous être retirées si nous vous aidions. "

_J'aurais peut-être dû accepter d'aller au Mont Careperro._ Pensa Elizabeth.

_**[FB~Flash-Back]**_

_Vivícora, Mercredi 21 avril 2010, 13ème jour d'expédition. _

_Plus tôt dans la matinée..._

_*o*_

_" J'envoie un bateau vous chercher. _

_\- Le temps d'informer l'équipe et de rassembler des médicaments et des vivres, nous serons prêts à son arrivée. Conclut Elizabeth avant de raccrocher. Monsieur Darcy, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder ce matin... Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin pour travailler, dépêchez-vous. "_

_William surgit du cabinet de toilette, attrapa son sac à dos contenant sa caméra puis son appareil photo posé sur son lit._

_" Je suis prêt. " Lança-t-il moins de deux minutes plus tard. _

_Elizabeth afficha un grand sourire et se dépêcha de sortir. _

_" J'apprécie beaucoup votre rapidité face aux situations d'urgence Monsieur Darcy. "_

_Il sourit à son tour et lui emboîta le pas. Il la talonna sans difficulté jusqu'à la vivienda des médecins de l'expédition, bien qu'Elizabeth, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, marchait à vive allure et courait presque. _

_Il lui passa devant, en ouvrit la porte et la laissa y entrer avant de la suivre._

_Partout dans le dortoir les médecins s'affairaient à s'habiller, déjeuner ou à discuter avant d'entamer leur journée au dispensaire, pour certains, et de se rendre dans des villages Emberá voisins, pour d'autres. _

_" Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. "_

_Tout le monde suspendit sa tâche. _

_" Je viens de recevoir un appel du centre médical de Bagadó. Terminez rapidement de vous habiller et approchez. " Leur commanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à la petite table. _

_En quelques minutes Elizabeth était entourée des treize médecins dont la plupart, faute de chaise, restaient debout._

_" Deux cents individus ont récemment formé un groupe armé et sont arrivés dans la zone au nord d'Alto Andágueda. Ils essayent de prendre le contrôle du territoire et luttent contre le groupe de guérilla qui y est établi... Ces derniers jours, les violences envers la population Emberá ont augmenté et ont poussé la communauté de Bajo Currupipi et de Cevedé à s'enfuir. Parmi les soixante-dix-sept familles, certains ont trouvé refuge dans d'autres village Emberá... Mais la population y a doublé, et le groupe armé et la guérilla bloquent l'acheminement de nourriture et l'accès aux cultures. _

_\- Plus de nourriture et villages surpeuplés... Grimaça Charles. _

_\- Les réserves se sont certainement quasiment épuisées. En déduisit Sarah. _

_\- Plus que cela. Reprit Elizabeth. La guérilla et le groupe armé ont fait une descente dans les communautés de Bajo Currupipi et Cevedé et les quelques villages où ils avaient trouvé refuge... Bagadó voit arriver ces communautés en masse depuis hier matin. Ils manquent de médicaments et de vivres et ont besoin de renfort pour prodiguer des soins de premiers secours. "_

_Miguel s'était intégré au petit groupe de médecins et avaient pris connaissance de la situation en cours d'explication._

_" Excuse-moi Lizzy. Intervint-il. On a un autre problème. "_

_Deux médecins s'écartèrent pour lui faciliter le passage. Il s'avança au devant d'Elizabeth et s'expliqua._

_" Des entrepreneurs ont usurpé et converti en plantations de palmiers à huile des terres indigènes au Mont Careperro__***4* **__il y a quelques mois. Grâce à des relations politiques, ils ont missionné des milices de faire fuir des centaines d'indigènes Emberá-Katío cultivateurs. "_

_La quinzième Brigade de l'armée colombienne avait escorté l'entreprise dans son installation sur les terres Emberá-Katío, la protégeant des attaques éventuelles de la guérilla. Pendant plus d'un mois, les militaires et les employés de l'entreprise avaient, sans le consentement de la population indigène, effectué des héliportages de groupes de travailleurs, de ravitaillement et de forces armées, et des transitions par les sentiers du Cerro Careperro, propriété communautaire des Emberá-Katío, pour initier au sommet du Mont Caraperro une importante déforestation de la jungle primaire. _

_" Ils ont tué des familles et des enfants pour y planter des cultures de palme. Poursuivit le traducteur. _

_\- Ces plantations sont maculées de sang. " S'indigna Sarah._

_Miguel grimaça._

_" Et la force publique en vient même à agresser sexuellement les jeunes filles. Deux bébés ont trouvé la mort suite à des maladies infectieuses développées sur les lieux. Les militaires refusent l'accès sur leurs propres terres aux Emberá-Katío. Ils y ont élevé des panneaux alertant la population de la présence de mines antipersonelles. _

_\- Cette information a-t-elle était vérifiée? " Lui demanda William. _

_Elizabeth le regarda et observa le sérieux et l'importance de sa question puis reporta son attention sur Miguel et l'invita en appuyant son regard et en haussant les sourcils à répondre à la question que le reporter venait de lui poser. _

_" Aucun indigène n'a osé s'aventurer et aller vérifier. " _

_Depuis la privatisation généralisée des ressources naturelles pour, officiellement, lutter contre le narco-terrorisme en Colombie, la région du Chocó était convoitée pour sa fertilité unique et son contexte géographique idéal au développement de projets néo-libéraux._

_L'armée colombienne appuyée des structures paramilitaires avait forcé des milliers d'autochtones à fuir et à se déplacer vers les villes. Leur but? Octroyer les terres indigènes volées aux compagnies d'exploitations minières et aux entreprises agro-industrielles. En ce qui concernait le Mont Careperro, une monoculture intensive de palme africaine, destinée à la production de biocombustibles et à l'exportation de son huile vers les pays occidentaux, avait été implantée illégalement sur les terres des communautés du Jiguamiando et du Curvarado__***5***__. Six mille hectares de palmiers à huile s'étaient élevés en place et lieu de la forêt tropicale. Les rares agriculteurs possédant des titres individuels étaient contraints de les vendre. " Vends ou ta veuve le fera ", il était devenu courant pour les indigènes cultivateurs de se voir intimider et menacer ainsi. _

_" Le projet Palma Careperro occupe partiellement les territoires collectifs des communautés afrocolombiennes et les réserves des communautés autochtones Emberá-Katío. " Les éclaira-t-il._

_Le Cerro Careperro, ou Ellausakirandarra pour les indigènes, fournissait quotidiennement eau, bois, nourriture agricole ou issue de la pêche, de la chasse ou de la cueillette, à l'ensemble des communautés qui y vivaient. Elles s'y procuraient également les éléments essentiels à leur médecine naturelle. Mais bien au-delà de cela le Mont nourrissait les esprits dans leur soif de spiritualité. Ainsi, selon la tradition des onze communautés autochtones Emberá-Katío, elles avaient, par le biais de leurs Jaibanás, leurs chefs spirituels, qualifié le Mont de site sacré où seuls les esprits et les médecins traditionnels avaient le droit de circuler._

_" Le Mont Careperro est sacré pour les communautés Emberá-Katío, et elles ne laisseront pas une entreprise exploiter, au nom du développement et de la croissance économique, leur temple et leur lieu de rituel. " _

_Au cours des semaines suivant leur départ forcé, près de six cents autochtones des communautés affectées s'étaient rassemblées au sommet du Mont Careperro et y avait installé un campement de fortune pour affronter et résister physiquement face à l'usurpation et la militarisation illégale de leurs terres et la destruction de leur habitat naturel._

_Face à la révolte imprévisible des autochtones, l'entreprise d'exploitation avait essayé de diviser le peuple Emberá de la région d'Antioquia et celui de la région du Chocó en tentant de faire germer au sein des communautés autochtones l'idée que les indigènes d'Antioquia avaient envahi le territoire du Chocó._

_" Ce territoire représente l'unité de tous les Emberá-Katío. Peu importe si un Emberá-Katío est du Chocó ou d'Antioquia, ils viennent du même territoire ancestral. La stratégie de division ne fonctionne pas, ils restent unis pour défendre ce territoire unique. "_

_Suite à ces actions de défense, un accord avait été adopté pour une partie du projet d'exploitation et le retrait provisoire de l'armée avait été évoqué._

_" Une aide départementale en besoins sanitaires a été promise au cours d'une réunion rassemblant des calbidos indigènes, des avocats de la Commission de Justicia y Paz et des délégués du Ministère et de la multinationale, mais n'est toujours pas arrivée et se fait attendre. " Révéla-t-il le problème que rencontraient en cet instant les résistants._

_L'Etat, cependant, plus motivé par son propre intérêt espérait conclure rapidement des accords de libre échange avec les États-Unis et laissait traîner ses promesses, lui valant d'être accusé par les organisations de défense des droits de l'homme de négligence et de soutien aux entreprises d'huile de palme pour qu'elles puissent facilement s'approprier frauduleusement ces terres._

_Les lois colombiennes étaient bien existantes, mais pour les entreprises privées, il était devenu facile de les contourner, les éviter, ou encore, de les acheter. _

_La multinationale avait manipulé certains fonctionnaires et avait essayé de convaincre l'Etat que les indigènes s'opposaient au développement et aux intérêts d'un projet politico-économique. Le gouvernement avait, quant à lui, argumenté auprès des communautés autochtones que les indigènes allaient en recevoir beaucoup d'argent. Mais les fonds de l'Etat qui devaient arriver aux municipalités puis aux entités territoriales et être investis pour restaurer les désastres environnementaux, sociaux, culturels et économiques, au Chocó ou dans la région d'Antioquia, comme partout en Colombie, ne parvenaient jamais jusqu'aux communautés indigènes. _

_" Ils demandent qu'on leur vienne en aide. " Termina Miguel. _

_Le dortoir tomba quelques secondes dans le silence, qu'un tumulte de voix rompit, rendant rapidement les échanges incompréhensibles et la discussion stérile. _

_" Nous devons les aider à ne pas laisser bafouer leur foi et à ne pas se soumettre. " Entendit Elizabeth sans parvenir à en identifier l'auteur. _

_Elle jeta un regard vers le journaliste pensant qu'il s'amuserait du brouhaha ambiant et constata avec étonnement qu'il l'observait et attendait avec intérêt sa réaction. _

_" La situation est plus d'ordre judiciaire et politique que médical. Nous sommes médecins, en quoi serions-nous utiles là-bas? _

_\- Il a raison... C'est un conflit dans lequel les organisations de lutte pour les droits de l'homme peuvent intervenir. _

_\- Mais ça pourrait très vite dégénérer. Et qu'aurions nous fait? Rien. On peut éviter ça! " Parvinrent-ils à saisir. _

_Prise par le temps et l'envie de mettre un terme rapidement à cet échange qu'elle savait inutile, Elizabeth soupira d'exaspération, souleva la pile de dossiers posée devant elle, et la laissa lourdement s'écrouler sur la table, surprenant et attirant l'attention de l'assemblée tout en la réduisant au silence. _

_Elle observa un instant le silence tout en leur laissant voir son impatience._

_" Miguel, tu sais qu'il m'incombe de définir les ordres de mission et de dire non. Rappela-t-elle. Tu sais aussi combien cette tâche est parfois difficile et ingrate... et que je ne l'apprécie pas toujours. "_

_Miguel opina de la tête. _

_" Je voudrais pouvoir te dire oui, mais cela m'est impossible. "_

_Des soupirs et des chuchotements de désapprobation se firent entendre au sein de l'équipe médicale. _

_Miguel fit un signe qui ramena le calme et le silence, permettant à Elizabeth de reprendre la parole et de s'expliquer. _

_" Je n'ai pas d'accréditation officielle pour intervenir en dehors de la zone d'Alto Andágueda. La situation y est tendue, je le comprends. Même si le Mont Careperro est limitrophe, c'est au-delà de la zone dans laquelle je suis autorisée à intervenir... Les organisations humanitaires qui travaillent dans la région et qui ont la responsabilité de la zone doivent y intervenir prioritairement. "_

_Miguel relâcha les muscles de ses épaules et elles s'affaissèrent sur un profond soupir. _

_" Sont-elles déjà en intervention auprès de la population qui résiste aux limites de la zone d'exploitation de leurs terres? " S'enquit Elizabeth._

_Miguel fit une moue en lui répondant silencieusement non._

_" Je ne peux..._

_\- Je sais... Tu ne peux rien faire avant leur intervention. Ajouta-t-il à sa place avec compréhension. J'espérais..._

_\- S'ils demandent mon aide et obtiennent une autorisation spéciale d'intervention d'urgence médicale pour notre équipe, je reconsidérerais les choses. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas Miguel. " Lui annonça-t-elle. _

_Il mesura la difficulté de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Il la connaissait depuis plusieurs années et avait appris à voir derrière ses refus le regret et la frustration qu'elle avait à ne pouvoir en faire plus que ce qui lui était autorisé et avait appris à ne plus y voir d'affrontement personnel. La décision avait été prise. Il savait qu'elle l'assumait et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Par ailleurs, il ne le voulait pas. William le vit se redresser et lui affermir silencieusement sa volonté et sa détermination à la soutenir dans toutes ses décisions. _

_" Alors nous travaillerons en renfort à Bagadó... " Conclut-il invitant chacun à ne pas vitupérer plus longtemps contre leur présidente._

_Elizabeth le remercia brièvement d'un regard entendu. _

_" C'est cela... Confirma-t-elle avant de s'adresser au reste de l'équipe. Préparez du matériel, des médicaments et suffisamment de vivres pour faire face à l'urgence de la situation, sans mettre en péril nos réserves pour la fin de notre séjour. Nous avons peu de temps avant l'arrivée du bateau. "_

**[~]**

Centre de soins, Bagadó,

Mercredi 21 avril 2010, 13ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

Elizabeth analysa rapidement la situation. Elle regarda brièvement, par la fenêtre, la quinzaine d'hommes armés encerclant et tenant en joue la population présente sur la petite place, puis soupira et, tout en se donnant du courage, accrocha William du regard et l'invita à suivre la direction de ses yeux. Il s'exécuta et la regarda de nouveau fixement. Il comprit qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement de maintenir Charles en retrait et fronça des sourcils.

_Vous n'allez quand même pas..._

Elle inspira profondément.

_Arrête de trembler comme cela. _Commanda-t-elle à son corps.

Elle redressa la tête et les épaules puis, résolue, s'efforça de sourire et s'avança au devant de l'homme qui pointait son arme sur Angela.

Il détourna son attention vers elle et, devant son air menaçant, Elizabeth décida d'adopter un ton ironique.

" C'est votre jour de chance... "

_Hé bien si elle va le faire..._

_Allez Lizzy, interdiction de reculer maintenant! _S'encouragea-t-elle.

Sans quitter l'homme des yeux elle fit signe à Miguel qui s'approchait déjà d'elle. Il traduisit en espagnol ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Mes subventions ne sont pas soumises à conditions... Et j'ai sous mes ordres des médecins prêts à vous soigner. L'informa-t-elle.

\- Faites venir quelqu'un immédiatement. " Lui hurla-t-il en maintenant sa menace sur l'administratrice de Médicos con Chocó Indígenas.

Miguel lui fit la traduction pour la forme. Sachant qu'elle comprenait et parlait parfaitement l'espagnol, il avait immédiatement compris les intentions d'Elizabeth d'en user à son avantage en passant sous silence cette faculté. Si elle pouvait le comprendre, la probabilité que lui ne puisse pas comprendre ses échanges avec son équipe était grande et lui donnait un avantage, même infime devant une horde de bras armés.

Elle haussa les sourcils, une intention de défi dans les yeux.

" Ha, Monsieur, je crois qu'il va vous falloir être plus aimable que cela. " Rit-elle.

_Lizzy, merde, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? _Se demanda Charles.

Après traduction, l'homme qui lui faisait face, fronça les sourcils et durcit son expression. Il tira violemment à lui le premier enfant qu'il avait à portée de main, pointa son arme sur lui et s'adressa à l'ensemble des médecins.

" Un de vos médecins ici et tout de suite, ou j'abats, uns à uns, chaque enfant jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez. "

Elizabeth ne prit pas une seconde de réflexion et s'adressa à l'ensemble des médecins sous sa responsabilité d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

" Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne bouge... Celui qui désobéit en assumera toutes les conséquences. Puis, adressant un regard de connivence à Miguel, elle s'adressa au preneur d'otages. Aucun d'entre eux ne vous obéira même sous la menace. "

Il commença la traduction et elle n'attendit pas qu'il termine pour poursuivre sur le même ton ferme et décidé.

" Vous avez besoin de soins médicaux, j'ai des médecins... Et ce sera uniquement à mes conditions. "

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié et surpris.

" Vous n'êtes pas en position de m'imposer quoi que ce soit. " Éclata-t-il furieusement.

_Tu vas finir par tous nous faire tuer!_

Elizabeth ne prit pas la peine d'en débattre et énonça ses exigences.

" Ordonnez à vos hommes, dehors, de baisser leur arme, lâchez cet enfant, et un médecin de mon équipe vous soignera... "

Elle le vit réfléchir un instant.

_Peut-être pas... _Espéra Charles en lisant son hésitation.

_Je ne demande pas l'impossible..._

" Ha et vous ne menacerez pas de votre arme le médecin qui s'occupera de vous. " Ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui montra clairement qu'il désapprouvait l'idée.

" Vous avez besoin de vous assurer la qualité des soins qui vous seront donnés, je peux le comprendre, mais votre arme ne pointera aucune autre personne que moi dans cette pièce, et une fois soigné, vos hommes et vous remonterez sur votre bateau et quitterez Bagadó. "

_Lizzy, merde!_

L'homme réfléchit de nouveau.

William gardait son sang-froid mais enrageait intérieurement, et observait scrupuleusement la moindre de leurs expressions essayant de lire le cheminement des réflexions de chacun d'entre eux.

Elizabeth se fit la remarque que lui laisser trop de temps de réflexion pourrait finir par desservir ses intérêts et le hâta en soupirant d'impatience.

" Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible. Dit-elle calmement mais assez sèchement. Aucune arme engagée à l'extérieur ou ici, à l'exception de la vôtre sur moi. Vous êtes blessé, on vous soigne et vous partez. C'est simple. " Récapitula-t-elle d'un ton volontairement léger.

\- C'est d'accord. Grimaça-t-il, agacé. Allez chercher un médecin. "

Elizabeth resta immobile.

" Je vous ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Que voulez vous de plus? " S'énerva-t-il.

_Lizzy ne fais pas l'idiote. _La supplia intérieurement Charles.

_Que vous ne menaciez plus l'enfant... _Sut William.

" Commencez par lâcher ce garçon et j'irai vous chercher un médecin. "

Il desserra son emprise, dirigea le canon de son arme vers le haut et poussa l'enfant à s'éloigner. Il haussa les sourcils à l'attention d'Elizabeth, s'assurant de son approbation et lui commandant d'honorer, à son tour, sa part de leur accord.

Elizabeth inclina faiblement la tête, tourna les talons, escortée de Miguel, et fit signe aux membres de l'expédition de se rassembler autour d'elle.

" Mademoiselle Bennet vous n'allez pas faire cela. Menaça Charles entre ses dents sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez Monsieur Bingley!

\- Lizzy... L'interpella le traducteur.

\- Miguel... Comment vont ta femme et ton fils? Quel âge a-t-il maintenant? Cinq ans? Six ans? "

Miguel serra les dents comprenant parfaitement le message qu'elle lui faisait passer et ce qu'elle voulait qu'il garde à l'esprit.

" Cinq ans.

\- Combien de personnes ont une femme, un mari et des enfants ici?... Lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je n'ai rien de tout cela...

\- Vous aussi avez une famille. " Lui rappela Charles, piqué au vif.

Elizabeth plongea brièvement son regard dans le sien, et choisit d'ignorer ses tentatives de dissuasion.

" Docteur Minuels j'ai besoin de vous. " Annonça-t-elle en posant les yeux sur l'homme concerné.

John Minuels était un chirurgien blond et discret de trente cinq ans. Il avait été engagé au Elder Hospital en même temps que son épouse, qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un stage en dermatologie pendant leur cursus universitaire. Très vite inséparables, ils s'étaient mariés avant la fin de leur internat et étaient les parents de deux petites jumelles de deux ans.

" Contenez votre inquiétude. " Pria-t-elle Samantha lorsqu'elle hoqueta de peur.

Elle retourna son attention sur John.

" J'ai besoin de toute votre concentration, faites ce qu'il faut pour faire arrêter vos mains de trembler. "

John déglutit lentement en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'homme dont il allait devoir s'occuper.

" S'il vous voit trembler, il pensera que vous manquez d'assurance et il aura peur. Docteur Minuels. L'interpella-t-elle pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau. La peur le rendra dangereux. Vous comprenez? "

Il lui répondit en inclinant la tête.

" Bien.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile. Il va avoir une arme dirigée sur vous. S'expliqua-t-il. En quelque sorte, votre vie sera placée entre mes mains.

\- Ainsi que celle de toutes ces personnes et de votre femme... N'oubliez pas que c'est lui qui tient l'arme, pas vous. Il a toujours le choix de ne pas appuyer sur la détente. "

_Ou au contraire de le faire..._ Maugréa Charles.

John acquiesça silencieusement et regarda Samantha.

" Arrêtez de la regarder. Ne montrez pas qu'il y a un lien entre vous... Je sais que vous êtes inquiet... Soit vous l'occultez, ainsi que tout le contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvons, soit vous ne gardez qu'elle à l'esprit. Peu m'importe la méthode que vous choisirez tant que vous restez concentré et ne perdez pas de vue notre objectif. "

Elizabeth se redressa et survola du regard chacun des membres de l'équipe avant de s'adresser à eux.

" Adressez-vous les uns aux autres uniquement par vos prénoms, n'utilisez pas de nom de famille. D'aucune manière ne leur permettez de faire le lien entre vous et un autre membre de l'équipe avec qui vous avez n'importe quelle connexion autre que professionnelle. S'ils viennent à le découvrir ils pourraient décider de s'en servir contre vous et cela vous mettrait en danger... Et nous aussi. " Termina-t-elle en regardant Charles avec insistance.

William le vit s'agiter et la fuir du regard. Assurée que ses paroles avaient bien atteint leur cible elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'ensemble du groupe.

" Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que vous restiez à l'écart... Gardez votre calme, intériorisez le plus possible vos émotions et n'obéissez qu'à mes ordres. Est-ce bien compris? "

Chacun acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête à l'exception du pédiatre.

" Avez-vous compris Docteur Bingley? " Insista-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Il la fusillait du regard et se gardait de lui répondre, refusant qu'elle lui arrache la promesse de ne pas agir si la situation venait à lui échapper et la mettait face à un danger imminent.

" Docteur Bingley? " L'interpella-t-elle en bougonnant.

William comprit les tenants et les aboutissants de l'épreuve de force dans laquelle ils s'opposaient et choisit d'intervenir.

" Il a compris. " Répondit-il au nom de Charles, en plongeant un regard lourd de promesses dans celui d'Elizabeth.

Implicitement, il venait de lui promettre et de prendre sur ses épaules la charge de le tenir en retrait si les circonstances le demandaient. Elle ferma et serra les yeux une seconde, le remerciant silencieusement, avant de se tourner vers Miguel.

" Je veux qu'en plus de traduire ce qui le concernera directement, tu traduises tout ce que nous dirons entre nous.

\- Aucun problème.

\- Tu es prêt?

\- Toujours prêt à aller au front à tes côtés, tu le sais bien. " Lui sourit-il.

Elizabeth leva les yeux sur Miguel et lui sourit avec complicité en retour.

" John.

\- Oui Mademoiselle Bennet? "

Elle se racla la gorge et attendit impatiemment. Face à l'incompréhension du chirurgien, Miguel l'éclaira.

" C'est Lizzy à partir de maintenant, John.

\- Oui, oui, Lizzy, d'accord. Se reprit-il.

\- Montrez-moi vos mains. "

Il lui obéit et présenta ses mains, paumes vers le bas devant lui, sous le regard scrutateur de sa patronne, qui se réjouit de constater qu'elles ne tremblaient plus.

" Bien. Dernier point... ne vous adressez jamais à lui directement. Tout passe par moi, que ce soient les questions que vous avez à lui poser ou le besoin de matériel ou de l'aide d'un collègue. Compris?

\- Compris.

\- Rappelez-vous, il veut juste qu'on le soigne. Il est un patient comme un autre. Auscultation, diagnostic, programme de prise en charge, soins et recommandations... La trame habituelle, John. On y va quand vous êtes prêt. " L'informa Elizabeth.

Le Docteur Minuels acquiesça, prit une profonde inspiration et plongea un regard déterminé dans les yeux de sa patronne.

" Je suis prêt. "

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, sans un regard vers le reste du groupe, et sa femme, il ouvrit la marche et se dirigea vers le patient qu'il devait traiter.

" Prête? " Demanda Miguel en se tournant vers Elizabeth.

Pour seule réponse elle lui sourit brièvement avec espièglerie, inspira profondément et soupira.

" À la vie à la mort, Lizzy. " Lui remémora-t-il rapidement.

William et Charles observèrent le regard d'Elizabeth s'intensifier et échanger silencieusement quelque chose compréhensible uniquement d'elle et Miguel. Elle serra le point et l'entrechoqua avec celui que Miguel lui tendait, ferma les yeux et soupira.

" À la vie à la mort, Miguel. Répondit-elle, en rouvrant les yeux et lui adressant une nouvelle fois un bref sourire espiègle. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

\- Pas ça en tout cas. Grimaça-t-il. Jamais. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas. " Lui assura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, se décidant à suivre John.

William et Charles la regardèrent avec inquiétude rattraper le chirurgien et s'approcher du blessé et échangèrent un bref coup d'oeil, reportant rapidement leur attention sur les quatre personnes devant eux.

" Vous réalisez la promesse que vous lui avez faite, William? J'espère que vous êtes conscient que rien ne m'empêchera d'intervenir s'il venait à la menacer de faire feu sur elle.

\- Et vous Charles, j'espère que vous êtes conscient que j'emploierai tous les moyens pour la tenir et vous empêcher d'agir. "

Charles tourna la tête, le scruta et s'agita nerveusement en observant l'expression de William se durcir et sa mâchoire se serrer. Il ne répondit rien, déglutit lentement et reporta son attention sur Elizabeth.

" Voici le médecin qui s'occupera de vous. " Informa Elizabeth.

John s'avança d'un pas mais fut brutalement bloqué par le bras de sa patronne.

" Stop. " Lui intima-t-elle de s'immobiliser.

L'homme armé qui venait de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen fronça les sourcils, leva le canon de son arme en direction d'Elizabeth, lui pointant la tête.

William entendit Charles hoqueter et le sentit se crisper et retenir son souffle.

Elizabeth tenta de faire abstraction du canon qui se dressait devant ses yeux et déploya toute son énergie pour garder contenance et soutenir son regard.

" Vos hommes dehors braquent toujours leurs armes sur les gens. " L'informa-t-elle.

Il se radoucit et s'adressa à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Miguel traduisit ce qu'il lui dit et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit les hommes baisser, les uns après les autres, leurs armes et garder leur position. Elle contourna lentement la table d'auscultation, le canon de l'arme la suivant dans son mouvement, et autorisa John, en inclinant la tête, à s'approcher du blessé.

" Ce que tu peux être bornée. Tu veux tous nous faire tuer? Marmonna Charles.

\- Détendez-vous. Visualisez la scène dans son ensemble au lieu de vous focaliser sur elle... et arrêtez de montrer votre inquiétude pour elle. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour éviter que cela se produise.

\- C'est facile pour vous. Il n'y a personne à qui vous tenez qui se tient debout devant vos yeux, une arme braquée sur la tempe, sans que vous puissiez agir. "

William entrouvrit les lèvres puis, se ravisant de répondre, étudia ses propos.

" Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'une fois que John aura terminé, cela ne se finira pas dans un bain de sang? Ajouta Charles.

\- Rien, je vous l'accorde. Murmura William. Mais nous pouvons être sûrs que ce serait déjà le cas si elle ne lui était pas venue en aide. "

John s'approcha et indiqua à Elizabeth qu'il avait besoin que le patient enlève son t-shirt et son pansement de fortune pour l'examiner.

" Monsieur...?

\- Alessandro. Lui traduisit Miguel.

\- Alessandro, enlevez votre t-shirt et le pansement, s'il vous plaît. " Commanda-t-elle.

Alessandro s'exécuta et laissa le chirurgien regarder la plaie. John examina son abdomen puis contourna la table et examina le bas de son dos.

" Plaie par balle, avec porte d'entrée et de sortie inférieures à un centimètre... Absence d'hématome et de fracture... A priori pas de destruction tissulaire marquée. Pas de fragments de vêtements aux deux orifices, la balle devait être en fin de trajectoire. Récapitula-t-il à Elizabeth.

\- Donc? S'enquit-elle. .

\- La balle a traversée juste au dessus de la fosse iliaque et a évité le colon descendant. Elle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux... Je vais nettoyer et désinfecter puis m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de fragments de balle à l'intérieur de la plaie. Je vais lui donner des anti-douleurs et de la pénicilline en prévention d'une infection... Idéalement je devrais lui administrer 500Ul d'immunoglobuline antitétanique et le vaccin mais... acceptera-t-il? "

Elizabeth se tourna vers Alessandro.

" Pour vous soigner correctement le médecin doit vous faire une série d'injections. " L'informa-t-elle par l'intermédiaire du traducteur.

Alessandro secoua vivement la tête et Elizabeth roula des yeux.

" Laissez-tomber les injections. Répondit-elle au chirurgien avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois au blessé. Je refuse d'être tenue pour responsable si votre état se dégrade. Le prévint-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une solution physiologique, d'une pince de Kocher, d'une curette, d'une pince de Kreil, de compresses et de bandes. " Intervint John.

Elizabeth autorisa Paul à aller chercher tout ce que le Docteur Minuels avait demandé et John entreprit de désinfecter et de contrôler l'intérieur de la perforation au niveau de l'abdomen et du bas du dos.

" Comment vous appelez-vous? " Demanda Alessandro par l'intervention de Miguel.

Elizabeth se raidit et le dévisagea.

" Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une conscience au bout de votre arme.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas juste lui répondre ? Marmonna Charles.

\- Vous désapprouvez nos actions, je ne suis pas étonné.

\- Je désapprouve toute forme de violence, en particulier celle qui vise ceux dépourvus d'armes. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vous en prie, nous sommes en infériorité numérique et vous êtes en position de force.

\- En position de force? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule, en haussant les sourcils. Il me semble, pourtant, que je suis du mauvais côté de cette arme. " Dit-elle en lui indiquant d'un rapide coup d'oeil l'arme qu'il tenait.

Alessandro inclina faiblement la tête sur le côté et la regarda intensément.

" Comment vous appelez-vous? " Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Elizabeth plissa les yeux.

" Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir? Est-ce que votre conscience vous traite différemment selon si vous connaissez ou non le nom de ceux que vous abattez? Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix revêche.

\- Et maintenant, qu'en dites-vous William? Ne va-t-elle pas nous attirer des problèmes? "

William parvint avec une grande difficulté à contenir le rire que Charles lui provoquait.

" Putain! Il pourrait tirer à n'importe quel moment et elle trouve encore le moyen de le provoquer! Ragea Charles.

\- Je suppose qu'elle est fidèle à elle-même... Murmura William, un brin amusé.

\- De toute évidence et en toute circonstance apparemment... "

De l'autre côté de la pièce Alessandro fronçait les sourcils.

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer... Lui confia-t-il.

\- À la bonne heure!...

\- Alors? " Insista-t-il.

John se redressa et attrapa quelques compresses sur le plateau posé sur la table, regardant brièvement le traducteur, qui s'évertuait à traduire dans un sens puis dans l'autre les échanges entre le preneur d'otages et sa patronne.

Il les appliqua aux points d'entrée et de sortie puis demanda à Elizabeth de maintenir celles placées sur son ventre.

" Alors quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se concentrant sur sa tâche et en évitant de le regarder.

\- Votre prénom. Je vous ai bien dit le mien... "

John se munit d'une large bande et commença à l'enrouler pour maintenir les compresses en place.

Elizabeth grimaça et lui répondit sans le regarder.

" Lizzy.

\- Bien. Soupira John en les interrompant. Il ne doit pas toucher au bandage pendant quatre, voire cinq jours. "

Elizabeth fit signe à Miguel de traduire les consignes du chirurgien.

" Une odeur d'ammoniaque peut s'échapper d'ici quelques jours... C'est un signe de cicatrisation. Mais surtout s'il sent une odeur âcre et plutôt écoeurante, il doit au plus vite consulter un médecin. "

Alessandro répondit qu'il comprenait les indications du chirurgien et qu'il n'avait pas d'allergie à la pénicilline puis avala avec un verre d'eau le comprimé que John lui donnait.

" Il devra en prendre un comprimé toutes les six heures pendant les quatre prochains jours. Ajouta John en lui remettant un petit flacon de comprimés. Il peut se rhabiller. " Termina-t-il.

Elizabeth le remercia et lui ordonna de rejoindre ses collègues. John s'exécuta. Il recula lentement, se retourna et rejoignit Paul, à quelques rangées de lit, regardant au passage furtivement vers Samantha, et s'obligeant à ne pas s'attarder sur elle.

William sentit une nouvelle fois Charles se raidir. Il lui adressa un rapide regard le rappelant à l'ordre et le vit contraindre son corps à se détendre.

Elizabeth restait immobile, regardait fixement Alessandro enfiler son t-shirt avec appréhension et retint son souffle lorsqu'il se leva.

Il l'observa un instant, baissa lentement le canon de son arme puis s'avança un peu plus près. Elizabeth détourna la tête. Il lui souleva le menton l'obligeant à le regarder et soutint le regard défiant d'Elizabeth.

À quelques mètres, Charles serra le point et fronça des sourcils en la voyant poser la main sur un étui attaché à sa ceinture, dans le creux du dos.

" Restez tranquille Charles. Sifla William, le sentant près à bondir.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Lizzy. " Lui murmura Alessandro en se penchant au dessus d'elle.

Elizabeth ressera son emprise sur l'étui, déglutit lentement et inclina faiblement la tête avant de le voir brusquement reculer, s'éloigner jusqu'à la porte et pousser l'homme qui y était posté à sortir. Elizabeth resta paralysée, la main crispée sur l'étui et le couteau qu'il contenait et n'osa pas bouger pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

Elle vit Alessandro, pendant quelques secondes, ameuter ses hommes et quitter la place.

La pièce resta figée et le silence pesa sur le centre de soins pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures. Le bruit d'un bateau à moteur se fit entendre puis se fit de plus en plus lointain. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il disparut qu'Elizabeth laissa retomber sa main le long du corps.

Miguel fut le premier à bouger.

" Tu as assuré, Lizzy. " Dit-il en l'approchant et lui souriant tendrement.

Figée, le regard vide, elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule, le regarda dans les yeux et sentit la tension qui s'était accumulée chercher à s'évader. Elle sentit son corps trembler, sa poitrine se serrer et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile et douloureuse.

Miguel la regarda se dégager de son emprise, s'éloigner, d'abord lentement puis en courant, et sortir de la salle. Il se précipita à sa suite et se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte en la voyant tomber à genou, au milieu de la place, sous une pluie battante, et lever la tête vers le ciel.

Charles qui avait rapidement traversé la pièce, talonné de William, s'arrêta de la même façon en apercevant Elizabeth.

" Est-ce qu'elle vit souvent, avec vous, des choses aussi dures? " Interrogea William en regardant et s'adressant au traducteur.

Il surprit, du coin de l'oeil, Charles ecarquiller des yeux tandis que Miguel tournait la tête pour le regarder, considérant sa question et la réponse qu'il allait formuler.

" Je crois que Lizzy est la seule à pouvoir répondre à votre question. La notion et le niveau de dureté sont subjectifs et propres à chacun, Darcy. "

William reporta le regard vers Elizabeth et réfléchit à ce que Miguel venait de lui dire. Il observa quelques minutes la jeune femme, agenouillée et haletante sous la pluie. Son attitude n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'attitude qu'elle avait adoptée précédemment. Le masque été tombé, mettant à nu une part, enfouie, de sa fragilité. Il fit s'écarter les deux hommes qui, stupéfaits, l'observèrent s'approcher, s'agenouiller doucement devant Elizabeth et mettre ses mains sur ses genoux en basculant la tête en arrière, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Elizabeth avait sentit sa présence mais resta immobile encore quelques minutes avant de se decider à baisser la tête et de le regarder, les larmes, mêlées aux gouttes de pluie, sillonnant ses joues.

Il sut qu'elle venait de poser les yeux sur lui et qu'elle l'observait mais ne bougea pas et resta, immobile, les yeux fermés, complètement et volontairement exposé à son analyse. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et bascula lentement la tête en avant jusqu'à trouver son regard brouillé de larmes. Il sentit son estomac se serrer mais s'interdit d'y penser et de parler. Il attendit en la regardant intensément, sentant la pluie ruisseler sous son t-shirt et le long de son dos.

" Alors... qu'en pensez-vous? "

William leva la tête et regarda autour de lui, examinant leur situation.

" Je pense que ce qu'il y a de bien ici c'est qu'à l'inverse de Londres, la pluie est chaude et agréable. " Éluda-t-il sa question en essayant de lui cacher être affecté par l'image qu'elle projettait.

Elizabeth, incapable de se soustraire à son regard, s'essuya, avec embarras, les yeux du revers de la main et William refoula une nouvelle fois la sensation qui lui tenaillait le coeur.

" Vous ne devriez pas me voir comme cela... S'excusa-t-elle d'une voix sanglotante.

\- Il n'y a rien qui ne devrait pas être vu dans ce que je vois. Vous êtes humaine Mademoiselle Bennet.

\- Vous pensez certainement que je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi...

\- En réalité, je crois plutôt que j'aurais fait la même chose. "

Elizabeth se figea, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement.

" J'avais tellement peur pour toutes ces personnes et pour l'équipe. " Peina-t-elle à dire.

_Moi, c'est... c'est pour vous que j'ai eu peur..._

" J'ai déjà constaté que vous vous souciez beaucoup des autres... Qui s'occupe d'avoir peur pour vous, Mademoiselle Bennet? "

Déconcertée par la profondeur et l'intimité de sa question et gagnée par un subit besoin de fuir, Elizabeth choisit d'y répondre sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" Ho cela... En règle générale, c'est Miguel qui est de service sur cette corvée là... "

William étudia ses réactions et vit le masque s'installer de nouveau et reprendre sa place. L'intimité du moment était passé et il savait qu'insister ne ferait que l'effaroucher davantage.

" J'ajouterais Charles également, en tant que préposé à cette tâche. " Surenchérit William, l'oeil taquin.

Elizabeth écarquilla et éclata de rire.

" Ho non, Charles s'inquiète à l'extrême, cela peut parfois être contre productif. "

**[~]**

Vivícora, Mercredi 21 avril 2010, 13ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

" ... Dehors! Sortez! Ou je vous y aide! " Entendit hurler Elizabeth.

Elle termina rapidement d'enfiler son pantalon et se précipita dans la pièce principale de la vivienda.

" Charles qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? " Demanda-t-elle en regardant vers la petite table basse, office de salon, où elle l'avait laissé discuter avec le journaliste quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle y découvrit William assis à même le sol, seul, qui regardait vers l'entrée de la pièce avec compassion. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et suivit la direction de son regard.

" Ha Elizabeth! "

_Iwan!_ Sursauta-t-elle.

Le regard mobile, se déplaçant rapidement à travers la pièce, elle chercha une échappatoire. William la vit faire un pas en arrière, et lut l'idée de se réfugier dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter lui traverser l'esprit.

Elizabeth se ravisa et resta figée, désorientée, sur le seuil de la salle de bain, sa sortie de bain à la main.

" Voudriez-vous bien calmer votre garde du corps, juste un instant?

Charles interrogea Elizabeth du regard.

" Lizzy... La sortit-il de sa torpeur.

\- Ça va aller Charles. Assura-t-elle peu distinctement, confuse et hésitante.

\- Tu en es certaine? "

Le regard hagard, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa et acquiesça de la tête.

Charles la regarda avec désapprobation mais s'éloigna.

" Fais comme tu veux... "

Le Polonais secoua vivement les bras et les épaules, refoulant son agacement et se concentra sur Elizabeth.

" Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachez?

\- Je ne me cache pas. "

Iwan la dévisagea avec scepticisme et observa plus attentivement la vivienda.

" Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Kasinowski? S'impatienta Elizabeth, son regard la mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis venu chercher ma réponse.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Écarquilla-t-elle.

\- Je vous ai posé une question, Elizabeth... Et vous ne m'avez pas répondu. " Lui remémora-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Elle se raidit, bée d'étonnement.

" Je pensais l'avoir fait.

\- Vous vous êtes enfuie... "

Elizabeth s'agita nerveusement, cherchant désespérément une façon de lui échapper.

" Je pensais que cela rendait la réponse évidente.

\- Pas pour moi. Grimaça Iwan Kasinowski en s'approchant de quelques pas. Je vous ai dit que je voulais que vous soyez la mère de mes enfants, je vous ai dit que je voulais faire de vous ma femme... "

Charles et William sursautèrent et échangèrent un regard plein d'interrogations.

" Ho ho, une minute! Il t'a demandé en mariage? " L'interrogea Charles, clignant des yeux avec étonnement.

Elizabeth le regarda et déglutit difficilement, embarrassée.

" Vous lui avez demandé de vous épouser! " S'exclama-t-il en foudroyant le Polonais du regard.

Iwan Kasinowski acquiesça par dessus son épaule.

" Alors je crois que vous n'avez rien à faire ici... Décréta-t-il en tapant sur la table et se levant.

\- Vous vous êtes levée et avez disparue en plein milieu du repas... dans l'un des restaurants les plus huppés de paris. Poursuivit-il en battant des bras, sans prêter attention à Charles. J'admets vous avoir prise par surprise, mais je veux entendre votre réponse. Je crois que vous me la devez. "

Elizabeth crispa davantage les doigts sur sa serviette.

" Non.

\- Comment cela non? Ragea Iwan Kasinowski. Pourquoi ne mérité-je pas de l'entendre clairement de votre bouche?

\- Non... C'est... C'est la réponse à votre question. " Éclaircit-elle décontenancée.

Iwan se figea un instant et attendit, mais Elizabeth, ne sachant plus quelle conduite adopter, resta silencieuse.

" Pourquoi?

\- Je ne vous rendrai pas heureux.

\- Bien sûr que si... "

_Il lui en faut du temps pour comprendre... _Pensa William.

Agacée, elle l'interrompit sèchement et clarifia ses sentiments.

" Monsieur Kasinowski, je ne vous aime pas.

\- Je ne le vous demande pas, Elizabeth. Je n'attends rien.

\- Monsieur Kasinowski...

\- Je vous veux simplement près de moi... "

_Et ce qu'elle veut elle, cela pourrait être intéressant de vous y intéresser si vous voulez l'épouser, non?_

"... Vous n'êtes pas faites pour vous isoler dans ce pays. Regardez autour de vous, ce n'est pas un lieu pour vous ici. Il n'y a rien hormis la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber depuis mon arrivée!...

\- Je suis où l'on a besoin de moi! S'emporta-t-elle... Et s'il pleut autant, Monsieur Kasinowski, c'est parce que c'est la saison des pluies...

\- J'ai aussi besoin de vous, Elizabeth.

\- Monsieur Kasinowski, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi... Vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle pièce à ajouter à la collection d'objets et d'oeuvres que vous vous appropriez facilement. Répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Je ne prétends pas toujours parvenir à vous comprendre et savoir lire en vous... Ni de pouvoir y parvenir un jour. "

_Il a au moins compris quelque chose. _

" Mais les mariages d'amour, Elizabeth, ne sont pas faits pour les gens de notre position. "

_Quelle connerie! _William leva les yeux au ciel.

Iwan Kasinowski s'avança.

" Je peux vous offrir tout ce que vous désirez... "

Elle se mura une nouvelle fois dans son mutisme.

Il sortit une boîte carrée de sa veste, la lui présenta et l'ouvrit de façon théâtrale.

" Je mettrais le monde à vos pieds pour vous rendre heureuse, Elizabeth. "

_Ha belle tournure... C'est beau, bien dit et si loin du romantisme surfait... _Ironisa William.

Charles s'approcha davantage piqué par la curiosité et découvrit les bijoux.

" Attendez ne me dites pas que vous comptez sur ces pierres pour la faire accepter. " Se moqua Charles ouvertement en roulant des yeux.

Elizabeth scrutait impassiblement la parure puis le dégoût l'envahit et la sensation d'être outragée se fit de plus en plus vive.

" S'il vous plaît, prenez le temps de reconsidérer la question. "

Elle redressa la tête et les épaules et dédaigna de le regarder en déplaçant ses yeux entre lui et le journaliste assis dans le coin opposé de la pièce. William l'observa dresser un mur entre elle et le polonais.

" C'est ridicule Elizabeth... Vous vous obstinez? "

Face à Elizabeth qui s'enfermait plus profondément dans son mutisme, Iwan Kasinowski referma l'écrin.

" En réalité vous ne savez pas aimer, vous n'avez jaimais aimé personne, et je ne pense pas que vous sachiez, un jour, aimer qui que ce soit... Restez donc avec vos fantômes! La méprisa-t-il, touché dans son orgueil.

\- Elle a été suffisamment claire! Vous avez votre réponse, allez-vous-en maintenant... " Lui ordonna Charles en le tirant par le bras.

Il recula et déposa la boîte sur la table, au bout de son lit, et ne pouvant se résoudre à se voir refuser il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle. .

" Je suis sûr que cela en intéresserait certains de le savoir... Je vous laisse le temps de la réflexion. "

Elizabeth le vit sortir du coin de l'oeil et s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce principale pour le regarder s'éloigner par la fenêtre.

" Tu l'as vraiment laissé en plan sans lui répondre? Finit par demander Charles.

\- Je... Heu... Je ne sais plus... Se pinça-t-elle les lèvres, faussement désolée.

\- Il n'a vraiment rien compris celui-là. Comment a-t-il pu croire un instant parvenir à charmer une Bennet de cette manière?

\- Charles, s'il te plaît ne recommence pas.

\- Quoi? Vous êtes aussi bornées l'une que l'autre sur le sujet... Et ce n'est, franchement, pas un cadeau, Lizzy.

\- Ho, et est-ce que cela représente un poids trop lourd à porter sur vos épaules Monsieur Bingley? Demanda-t-elle en redressant fièrement les épaules.

\- Vous êtes parfois intimidantes. "

Elizabeth secoua la tête en pouffant de rire derrière sa main.

" Intéressant.

\- Il n'avait aucune chance en venant ici avec cela... Remarqua-t-il en désignant de la tête le présent de Iwan Kasinowski. Je suis étonné que tu ne lui aies pas jeté l'écrin à la figure. Vous vous améliorez Mademoiselle Bennet.

\- Tu veux bien lui rapporter cette horreur, cela me donne la nausée. "

Charles s'empara de la boîte et l'ouvrit pour en observer une nouvelle fois le contenu, avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à Elizabeth en tendant le boîtier dans les airs.

" Je ne fais que le lui remettre ou me permets-tu d'y ajouter ma touche personnelle? " Demanda-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse il se rua vers la porte et sortit.

Elle l'observa courir après l'homme qu'il venait de chasser et sentit William venir auprès d'elle.

" Savez-vous ce à quoi cela me fait réfléchir, Monsieur Darcy? "

_Bien sûr que je le sais! _

" Je ne prétends pas vous connaître suffisamment pour le savoir, mais je dirais que vous vous demandez combien de médicaments et de vivres vous auriez pu faire venir ici avec ce que valent ces bijoux. "

Elizabeth rit.

" J'espère au moins que le restaurant était bien... "

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

" Quel crétin...

\- Pas n'importe lequel...

\- Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle Bennet, un crétin qui ne sait pas que ce ne sont pas les rubis mais les diamants qui sont les pierres des femmes. "

Elizabeth secoua la tête, un sourire espiègle aux coins des lèvres.

" Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir reconsidérer les choses, Mademoiselle Bennet? Croyez-moi, les diamants sont devenus un cliché! Le rouge, la couleur de l'amour, vous va au teint... et cette parure aurait été très bien assortie à votre tenue j'en suis certain... " Se moqua-t-il en empruntant une gestuelle et une voix exagérément raffinées.

Elizabeth plissa le nez, peu tentée par l'idée.

" Vraiment? Vous avez des exigences indécentes Madame! Aucune femme censée ne ferait la fine bouche et refuserait un homme qui s'engage à lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désire. " Ponctua-t-il son trait d'humour sur le même ton.

Elizabeth le gratifia gracieusement d'une révérence, avant de se remémorer et de ressasser la fin de son échange avec Kasinowski. William vit son visage se fermer et la peine et la douleur lui enserrer le coeur.

" Mademoiselle Bennet. Attira-t-il son attention, effleurant inconsciemment l'une de ses mains. Ne laissez pas ses mots vous atteindre. Ils ont été prononcés dans l'unique intention de se venger et de vous blesser... Votre venue ici, à elle seule, prouve qu'il se trompe et que vous êtes une femme aimante... "

Charles observait scrupuleusement la scène, médusé de surprendre la main d'Elizabeth dans celle du journaliste et l'intensité du regard qu'ils échangeaient. Il resta figé quelques instants, étonné et intrigué par l'intimité qu'il surprit entre eux, puis, ressentant une gêne à les épier, manifesta sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

Elizabeth et William sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre, engourdissant instantanément leur trouble respectif.

" Iwan passe la nuit dans le tambo de Miguel et repart demain matin. "

Elizabeth finit par le regarder.

" Merci Charles.

\- Vas te coucher, Lizzy, la journée ne t'a pas épargnée... Tu tiens à peine debout.

\- Je... Heu... Fronça-t-elle.

\- Il a raison, Mademoiselle Bennet.

\- Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit. "

Elizabeth regarda William rassembler ses documents, posés sur la table basse, et les ranger dans son sac, et se décida à aller s'allonger.

La pièce baignait dans le noir et, tournée vers la fenêtre, Elizabeth regardait la pluie tomber à la lueur de la lune. Elle sentit progressivement le poids de la journée peser sur tout son corps et tomba lentement endormie.

William s'était concentré à ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise après le départ de Charles. Il avait ranger ses dossiers avant de s'éclipser quelques minutes dans la salle de bains, lui avait souhaité bonne nuit en s'allongeant sur son lit de camp et l'avait, comme il le faisait presque chaque soir, regardée lui tourner le dos et s'endormir.

Ils étaient tous deux tombés endormis depuis plusieurs heures, lorsque des gémissements étouffés le tirèrent brutalement de son sommeil.

Il tourna la tête vers sa voisine, et trouva Elizabeth assise vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, hochant les épaules sous sa respiration saccadée.

" Mademoiselle Bennet. "

Elizabeth suffoquait et ne parvint pas à lui répondre.

" Seigneur Mademoiselle Bennet! "

William sauta hors de son lit, se précipita à son chevet et évalua son état en parcourant de ses mains son front et ses joues.

Elizabeth sentit soudainement la pièce se mettre à tourner et s'agrippa aux bras du journaliste.

" Je vais chercher un médecin. " Décida-t-il.

Mais elle le retint par le bras, les yeux le suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule. Il se ravisa, se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et s'installa derrière elle, sur son lit. Elizabeth s'adossa machinalement contre son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras.

" Respirez profondément. " Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa voix calme.

" Tout va bien... Vous êtes en sécurité. "

William la berça plusieurs minutes, s'aidant de sa propre respiration pour apaiser ses sanglots. Il entendit ses pleurs diminuer mais son corps était toujours crispé.

" Détendez-vous... "

Elizabeth allait poser la tête dans son cou mais prit soudain conscience de leur proximité et tenta de s'éloigner.

" Il n'y a pas de soucis. " La rassura-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits et l'invitant à se laisser aller contre lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle reprenne appui contre lui et bascule la tête en arrière dans son cou. William raffermit son étreinte et appuya la joue dans ses cheveux.

Les minutes passèrent en silence et il sentit, enfin, le corps d'Elizabeth commencer à se détendre. Elle desserra les doigts et glissa spontanément le long de ses bras jusqu'à trouver sa main puis, sans réellement y réfléchir, William entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en soucier. Gagnés par la fatigue ils somnolaient depuis de longues minutes.

William, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux, la tenait aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait de l'autre et Elizabeth avait cherché une position plus confortable et s'était légèrement tournée contre le torse du reporter.

Elle inspira profondément et enfouit davantage son visage dans son cou, le faisant sursauter et les réveillant subitement.

Un doux frisson le parcourut, et sans desserrer son étreinte, William se recula pour la regarder.

_Ho merde!_ S'étonna-t-il en réalisant que tout son être lui criait de l'embrasser.

Il croisa son regard pétillant et sentit le coeur d'Elizabeth s'emballer.

Comme hypnotisée, elle avait remonté la main le long de son torse et s' était agrippée à son t-shirt.

_Embrassez-moi. _Se surprit-elle à l'implorer du regard. _Non, mais cela ne va pas? Que me prend-il! M'embrasser? Ho non, non, je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse..._

William était nerveux. Les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, et la respiration courte et précipitée, tout chez Elizabeth indiquait qu'elle attendait ses lèvres, et les invitait.

Tout, à l'exception de ce qu'il lut, le temps d'un instant, dans son regard, qui suffit à le freiner dans son élan.

_Je serais un parfait salaud de l'embrasser maintenant... Elle n'est pas prête... Darcy, ne fait pas l'idiot... Ce serait profiter de la situation._

Elizabeth s'efforçait de le regarder dans les yeux mais ne put empêcher son regard de se porter sur la bouche entrouverte que ses lèvres convoitaient.

_Seigneur! Ne me laissez-pas comme cela, embrassez-moi! _Pria-t-elle.

William n'en fit rien. Il crispa, avec frustration, les doigts dans sa longue chevelure et prit une profonde inspiration, parfaitement conscient que le moment pourrait ne jamais se représenter.

" Allongez-vous. Vous serez mieux installée pour dormir... " Lui conseilla-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

Il aurait dû rejoindre son propre lit, la situation ne nécessitait plus sa présence auprès d'elle, et il en était conscient. Mais peu désireux de s'éloigner d'elle, il s'allongea sur le dos, et entraîna Elizabeth à s'installer à côté de lui. Étonnamment, elle se laissa aller à s'allonger de tout son long dans ses bras, mais hésita, en le regardant dans les yeux, à poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. L'expression rassurante de William et le besoin inexplicable qu'elle avait de sentir la chaleur de son corps la convainquirent et, elle finit par se blottir contre lui en soupirant profondément.

William sentit son corps détendu s'alourdir et sa respiration devenir plus profonde et régulière. Il repensa aux événements de la journée et aux émotions extrêmes qu'il avait éprouvées, puis les mit en corrélation avec le sentiment de plénitude qu'il éprouvait à la tenir dans ses bras.

Soudainement ses souvenirs se démêlérent, ses idées s'éclaircirent et il réalisa.

_Je suis fichu!_

**[~]**

***1* Desplazados: Nom donné en Colombie aux autochtones poussés à fuir leur terres et leur village sous la menace, l'intimidation et la violence pour les leur voler et y installer des exploitations minières ou des cultures de palmiers à huile. **

***2* Shakira: Un collier traditionnel Emberá orné de perles. **

***3* Test du lacet: Test clinique pratiqué chez les patients atteints de la dengue. **

***4* Mont Careperro: Mont sacré Emberá-Katío situé dans la région d'Antioquia, dont une parcelle se situe dans la région du Chocó. Il est, dans la réalité, situé bien plus au nord de la zone d'Alto Andágueda et fut l'objet de convoitise pour une exploitation minière. Pour mon histoire je le rapproche de la zone où se déroule l'expédition. **

***5* Communautés Emberá-Katío situées au nord-ouest de la région du Chocó, convoitées pour l'implantation de culture de palme, sont bien plus éloignées, dans la réalité, du lieu où se déroule mon histoire. **

**[~]**

**Puissiez-vous me pardonner de vous laisser quelques semaines sur cette dernière scène...**

**Le 8ème chapitre arrive le plus rapidement possible. **

**Felicity Sand**


	8. 8: Naît-on deux fois?

**Chers lectrices, Chers lecteurs, **

**Mes premiers mots vont vers Adé, une amie qui m'est chère. Merci d'être venue m'épauler ces dernières semaines et d'avoir apporter un deuxième regard sur ce chapitre. Merci... merci infiniment pour ton soutien et ton aide. **

***Je remercie calazzi pour ses reviews qui me prouvent que je parviens à provoquer les réactions et les interrogations que je recherche. Merci également pour nos échanges, et ton soutien ces deux dernières semaines. Nos derniers échanges m'ont motivée à me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre. **

***Je voudrais faire un clin d'oeil pour les lecteurs COLOMBIENS qui me suivent et restent dans l'ombre. Si la surprise a été ma première réaction, je suis heureuse de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs reguliers, chapitre après chapitre, et de noter que même dans l'ombre je compte des fidèles. Merci de me lire.**

***Merci à astree, Rhysel derynis, Rosedeschamps, et jenn.85 de rejoindre cette aventure, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que les 7 premiers chapitres. **

*** Rosedeschamps: en effet, il y a eu un peu de temps pour installer l'histoire. Merci de ne pas t'y être arrêtée et de me lire. C'est ma première fiction, il a fallu le temps de e lancer et trouver mes repères :-) J'espère que la suite te donnera raison de me suivre. **

*** Georgie: quel jolie pseudo :-)... Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. **

*** miriamme: tu es une grande sentimentale... MON MENTOR :-D... Oserai-je? Hmmm... ;-) **

**J'espère que malgré ce délai de publication, les lectrices / les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, Poupouneflore, Rianne Black, Thays Azelyne, Lucie-cerise, Sylver Lorelay, , bggt, lolelie, et toutes celles et tous ceux de l'ombre continueront à lire et aimer cette histoire.**

**Si vous souhaitez découvrir en images le monde qui m'a inspiré cette histoire et suivre l'avancée de mon écriture, je vous invite à me suivre sur Twitter (arobase) Miss_FelicityS # Voyagesauboutdumonde ou sur Facebook Felicity Sand - FanFiction**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Felicity Sand**

**[~]**

**[~][08][~]**

**[~]**

_**Dédicace de l'auteur:**_

_**À mes enfants,**_

_**Où que vous soyez, où que je sois, **_

_**Mon amour berce votre coeur, votre existence berce le mien. **_

_***Felicity Sand***_

Vivícora, Jeudi 22 avril 2010, 14ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

_Me voilà dans de beaux draps! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que son image et ses joutes hantent mes nuits... Il faut maintenant que le souvenir de sa peau et de son odeur m'infeste. _Désespéra William en inspirant une nouvelle fois profondément à la recherche du parfum hypnotique et en repoussant fermement le moment du réveil.

Elizabeth tressaillit sous un souffle d'air chaud. Un bruit lointain lui parvint vaguement. Mais incapable de trouver la motivation de s'arracher aux bras de Morphée, elle l'occulta ainsi que la désagréable sensation qui imprégnait son corps et s'abandonna de nouveau à la grande et apaisante source de chaleur en s'y lovant davantage et en y égarant sa main libre.

_La plus agréable... La plus douce infestation que l'on puisse rêver connaître..._

Une nouvelle fois, une désagréable sensation la pénétra, et avant qu'elle ne puisse en déterminer l'origine, Elizabeth réalisa que la peau douce qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts ne lui appartenait pas.

_Merde! Merde! Merde! _Paniqua-t-elle en sortant définitivement de son sommeil. _Est-ce qu'on a..._

Prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas réveiller l'immense corps qui l'enveloppait, Elizabeth fit défiler mentalement les images des événements de la veille et de la nuit, puis se risqua à ouvrir un oeil.

_Non on a pas... _Soupira-t-elle, rassurée de constater que leurs deux corps noués étaient restés habillés.

William fut, à son tour, brièvement parcouru d'un bruit assourdissant, vite relégué en bas de la liste de ses préoccupations lorsque son regard se perdit dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'il enserrait étroitement.

_Vous devez le savoir, je n'ai pas pour habitude de partager un lit avec une femme de cette façon..._

Elizabeth se sentit, sous son regard, étrangement envahie d'un bien-être encore inconnu.

_Je ne supporte pas, habituellement, que l'on me regarde avec autant d'insistance... Cela me donne l'impression que l'on cherche mes fautes, et cela me met mal à l'aise. Mais vous!... _

_Bon Dieu! _S'exclama-t-il sous l'effet de la vague de chaleur qui lui saisit le ventre. _Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'en coûte de... _

_... Vous me donnez l'impression de me comprendre... De lire en moi.._ Et, certainement pour la première fois, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de fuir.

Le regard solidement arrimé à celui de l'autre, ni Elizabeth ni William ne se préoccupaient de l'heure qu'il était ou de l'intimité physique à laquelle s'étaient voués leurs deux corps pendant la nuit.

_... Ne pas vous embrasser? Si seulement vous ne m'attiriez que physiquement... Mais bon sang vous me dévorez... J'ai besoin de découvrir celle que vous vous acharner à garder cachée de tous... _

_Vous savez... Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour savoir, ni pourquoi vous êtes le seul à me voir comme personne ne m'a jamais vue... _

_... Ouvrez-vous à moi... _

_... Et je comprends encore moins pourquoi cela me paraît si naturel et normal... Mais cela me fait tellement de bien de vous sentir écraser et tenir éloignés, pour un temps, tous ces souvenirs. _Soupira-t-elle d'aise en fermant les yeux.

Elizabeth les rouvrit soudainement sous l'effet d'un nouvel assaut de picotements qui lui traversaient les tympans, et dont elle parvint, à présent, à déterminer la source. William lui parrut perdu dans ses propres réflexions, aveugle et sourd au monde qui les entourait.

" Monsieur Darcy... "

Elle sentit la gêne la gagner et se manifester sur ses joues lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie et, par réflexe, resserra son étreinte autour de son corps mince.

" Hmmm.

\- Le téléphone... Lui murmura-t-elle. Heu... Hé bien... Je dois répondre. "

William sursauta et desserra son emprise, lui permettant de se détacher de ses bras et d'attraper le combiné avant la dernière sonnerie. Elle attrapa le sac posé à côté du lit et en extirpa rapidement l'appareil.

" Elizabeth Bennet... Annonça-t-elle en essayant de pas avoir la voix trop endormie.

\- Lizzy, est-ce que tu vas bien? "

Elle sourit et s'allongea de nouveau.

" Ho Jane. Je vais bien et toi?

\- Une mauvaise nuit? "

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

" Non. Pourquoi aurais-je passé une mauvaise nuit?

\- On avait un rendez-vous téléphonique il y a de cela plus d'une demi heure.

\- Quoi?

\- Curriculum vitae, assistant, rendez-vous à 8h30 pour faire le point. "

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux et bondit brusquement à la recherche de sa montre.

" Merde! Quelle heure est-il?

\- Ici? 14h15. Chez toi, cela doit faire près de... "

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan, assise sur le bord de lit.

" 9h15. Merde! Merde! Merde!

\- Donc... mauvaise nuit?

\- Pas du tout... Répondit-elle sur la défensive. Au contraire. "

_Chut! Lizzy tais-toi tout de suite! _

Craignant de trop en dévoiler, elle s'empressa de détourner l'attention de son aînée.

" Comment cela se déroule-t-il au bureau?

\- Ho très bien, Sarah est très sympathique et elle m'aide beaucoup.

\- Je suis contente que tout se passe bien.

\- Tu le seras d'autant plus quand je t'aurais annoncé la bonne nouvelle. "

William aperçut son visage s'illuminer.

" Une bonne nouvelle? Je t'écoute...

\- J'ai trouvé ta perle.

\- Ma perle? Quelle perle?

\- Lizzy... Ta perle rare... Ton assistant. Rit Jane.

\- Ah...

\- On a mis le temps mais je suis certaine qu'il va te plaire... Je t'ai envoyé son curriculum vitae par e-mail.

\- Comment est-il? "

Elizabeth sentait le regard de William sur elle. Elle se leva et s'éloigna, et William profita de son besoin d'intimité pour se lever à son tour et s'éclipser dans le cabinet de toilette.

À l'autre bout de la communication, depuis les bureaux du siège de la Elder Foundation, à quelques pas de Saint-Mary-le-Bow sur Cheapside, Jane présentait le candidat qui avait retenu son attention et était placé en première ligne de la liste des prétendants au poste.

" Benjamin Ruper. 27 ans, diplômé de la LSE, il est titulaire d'un Master en économie de la santé, politique et gestion, et travaille actuellement au Kingston Hospital.

\- Ok bien... Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres? Demanda Elizabeth en sortant une poêle du petit meuble de cuisine.

\- La motivation. J'ai retrouvé sa candidature dans tes archives de 2008. "

Elizabeth cassa quatre oeufs dans la poêle, et prépara deux assiettes.

" Pardon?

\- Il a déjà postulé chez nous...

\- Bon.

\- Il est aussi venu déposé sa candidature au bureau. Nous en avons profité pour discuter. Révéla Jane. Prends le temps de regarder ce que je t'ai envoyé. Je n'ai encore vu aucun autre candidat comme lui. Il a quelque chose...

\- Qu'a-t-il? "

Jane réfléchit quelques instants, essayant vainement de poser des mots sur ses pensées.

" Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais il dégage quelque chose qui me fait penser qu'il est précisément celui qu'il te faut. "

Elizabeth fit, d'un geste de la main, signe d'entrer à la silhouette qui venait de frapper à la porte.

" Je vais regarder son dossier. Concéda-t-elle en souriant, certaine que le sixième sens de son aînée avait, une nouvelle fois, frappé et qu'elle ferait très prochainement la connaissance de celui qui allait devenir le nouvel assistant personnel de la Presidente-Directrice Générale de l'hôpital le plus réputé de Londres. Tu peux nous organiser une visio-conférence?

\- Je prépare cela tout de suite. "

Elizabeth rit à son enthousiasme et conclut rapidement sa conversation pour se tourner vers sa nouvelle arrivée.

" Je te rappelle dès que tout est prêt. Prends soin de toi.

\- Prends soin de toi aussi. Bonjour Mayua, excuse-moi je ne suis vraiment pas à l'heure ce matin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ton équipe est déjà au travail... Et notre reporter? " Demanda l'indigène en balayant la pièce du regard.

L'estomac d'Elizabeth se crispa, une crainte soudaine que Mayua puisse deviner l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée, au cours des heures précédentes. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur le lit défait du journaliste lui rappela qu'il s'était tout d'abord couché sur sa propre banquette le soir précédent et lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

William sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle allait répondre et s'approcha d'elle, en saluant leur visiteuse.

" Mayua... Lui sourit-il. Bonjour. Puis-je vous proposer de boire quelque chose?

\- Bonjour Monsieur Darcy. C'est gentil merci. "

William fronça les sourcils lorsqu'en sortant un verre il vit le contenu de la poêle, puis se tourna vers Mayua, un sourire amusé aux coin des lèvres.

" Vous vous lassez de mes talents culinaires pour vous mettre ainsi aux fourneaux?

\- Vous avez arbitrairement décidé, dès le premier jour, que la préparation du déjeuner vous revenez... Répondit-elle en affichant sciemment un visage contrarié. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, et le dimanche c'est moi qui prépare le déjeuner. " Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

William servit un verre à Mayua, refoulant l'effet que l'étincelle qui venait de traverser brièvement son regard provoquait chez lui.

" Vraiment? Haussa-t-il un sourcil. Je jurerais pourtant que nous sommes jeudi...

\- J'en ai décidé autrement. Ce matin nous sommes dimanche... Asseyez-vous c'est prêt. "

Il obéit sous le regard amusé de Mayua, qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour leur annoncer que sa nièce était entrée en travail depuis plusieurs heures.

" Elle a toujours l'idée de vous permettre d'assister à la naissance... Si cela t'intéresse toujours. "

Un sourire se peignit instantanément sur le visage d'Elizabeth jusqu'à faire pétiller ses yeux tandis que William blêmit.

" Bien évidemment que je suis toujours intéressée! "

Mayua lui rendit son sourire.

" Je retourne auprès d'elle, ne te presse pas.

\- Le temps de m'habiller et nous arrivons. "

Elizabeth, trop exaltée pour s'apercevoir de l'effroi de son compagnon, se leva de table pour aller s'enfermer dans le cabinet de toilette. Quand elle en ressortit, William terminait de laver leur vaisselle.

" Vous n'êtes pas prêt?

\- Heu..

\- Hé bien dépêchez-vous... Appareil photo, bloc-notes... "

William s'agita et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

" Je ne vous accompagne pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment cela vous ne venez pas? Fronça-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je...

\- C'est tout à fait le genre de choses pour lesquelles je vous paye, Monsieur Darcy.

\- Je sais. Mais... "

Devant l'attitude inhabituelle du journaliste, Elizabeth se calma et l'observa s'agiter davantage à mesure qu'elle scrutait et analysait ses gestes et ses expressions. Lorsqu'il ne maltraitait pas le torchon qu'il tenait, elle l'observait se passer la main dans les cheveux. Elle nota à sa chevelure, foncée, légèrement trop longue et désordonnée qu'il avait dû répéter ce geste à de nombreuses reprises pendant son absence.

" Vous n'avez jamais assisté à une naissance, c'est cela? "

William, se sentant percé et ne sachant plus où poser son regard, hocha lentement la tête tout en tordant et déformant le malheureux bout de tissu.

" Cela pourrait aussi mal se dérouler. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Personne ne peut le prévoir vous savez. "

Elle tenta de le détendre, appuyant ses propos d'un regard doux et empahique. Mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser le journaliste. Elle s'empara alors du sac de William, vérifia qu'il contenait bien la caméra, l'appareil photo et le bloc-notes du reporter et s'apprêta à sortir.

" Que croyez-vous être en train de faire exactement?

\- Vous n'êtes pas disposé à m'accompagner et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous y forcer. Après tout ce sont des affaires de femmes... Haussa-t-elle les épaules, ce qui fit brièvement froncer William. Mais je ne suis pas pour autant disposée à exclure un tel événement de vos travaux, alors...

\- Savez-vous, au moins, vous en servir convenablement?

\- Je me débrouillerai. Je ne crois pas que cela m'explosera entre les mains...

\- Ho non non! "

William se précipita sur elle et lui prit son sac des mains.

" Vous plaisantez?! je suis certaine que cela n'est pas bien compliqué.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse manipuler mon matériel...

\- Et il est hors de question que je passe à côté de cet accouchement. Lui tint-elle tête avec obstination. Êtes-vous conscient du privilège que nous avons de pouvoir assister à cette naissance et d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation de l'immortaliser? Notre présence est habituellement interdite, seule la jaibaná, la sage-femme et une femme de la famille sont présentes.

\- C'est votre première fois? "

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" Non, j'ai eu la chance d'assister à deux autres naissances dans le village... Mais c'est la première fois que je peux en avoir des images. C'est parce que c'est... " S'agita-t-elle.

_Parce que c'est la nièce de Mayua et qu'il y a un lien très spécial entre vous..._

" Prenez vos affaires. " Lui commanda-t-il.

Elizabeth le regarda, étonnée et abasourdie, se demandant silencieusement s'il venait bien d'accepter de l'accompagner.

" Allons faire votre vidéo. "

Elizabeth bondit, ramassa ses affaires à toute vitesse et le suivit, un sourire enjôleur et des yeux pétillants illuminant son visage.

Son expression n'échappa pas au journaliste.

" Pas un mot... Aucun commentaire...Je vous préviens, nous nous installons dans un coin et je ne veux pas vous entendre. "

Elizabeth lui sourit et William expira profondément, conscient qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle aventure elle l'entraînait.

**[~]**

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'obscur tambo, William survola rapidement la pièce avec appréhension et se figea en découvrant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au centre de la pièce tamisée, une femme Emberá était allongée, suspendue dans un hamac. Sous elle, la jaibaná était occupée à répandre du sable.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, surveillant avec inquiétude ses réactions, et lui adressa un regard encourageant avant d'aller s'installer, au fond de l'habitation, aux côtés de la sage femme de la fondation. Il tâcha de sortir de son esprit les râles de la jeune femme et rejoignit Elizabeth, lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de venir s'installer près d'elle.

L'installation de sa caméra lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne lui en avait jamais fallu, et il crut ne jamais parvenir à régler la mise au point de son appareil photo, tant la curiosité de la scène, qui prenait forme devant lui, réclamait, de plus en plus, son attention.

Manuela s'étaient mise à fredonner un chant traditionnel rendant la concentration du journaliste impossible.

" Que chante-t-elle? " Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant entre les deux observatrices.

Elizabeth le regarda du coin de l'oeil, un sourire amusé naissant au coin des lèvres, puis, sans lui répondre, reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait entre les deux femmes.

" Le travail n'avance pas correctement. C'est un rituel qui est utilisé pour aider les accouchements difficiles... " Lui répondit Sarah Endricks.

William se passa la main dans les cheveux. Les heures à venir s'annonçaient aussi difficiles pour lui que pour la jeune femme qui allait accoucher.

" Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas entendre un seul mot, Monsieur Darcy. "

Il lança un regard glacial sur Elizabeth sans pouvoir se contrôler d'ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour poser une question, l'expression malicieuse qui se dessinait sur son visage tuant dans l'oeuf chacune de ses tentatives.

" Posez donc vos questions. L'invita-t-elle finalement. J'aurais mauvaise conscience de laisser un esprit cultivé dans l'ignorance. "

Devant eux, la future mère parlait pour la première fois.

" En vérité je suis vêtue du chaud vêtement de la maladie.

\- Tu es en vérité vétue du chaud vêtement de la maladie, ainsi t'ai-je aussi entendue" Lui répondit la jaibaná.

William chercha dans le regard d'Elizabeth toute trace de raillerie, puis, face au sérieux qu'elle affichait, s'aventura péniblement à poser sa question.

" Comment le chant va-t-il l'aider... concrètement?

\- L'attention à tout ce qui est réel ainsi que la sensibilité de la nièce de Mayua sont troublées par la souffrance qu'elle éprouve. Manuela va l'aider à recentrer ses pensées sur ce qu'il se passe, à chaque étape du travail, dans son corps, en l'amenant à revivre, précisément et intensément, et à se représenter mentalement le travail de l'accouchement. "

Le regard de William fixait la mise en scène de la jaibaná sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Il l'observa se lever, sortir des graines d'un petit sac puis les jeter sur le feu.

" Qu'est-ce que cela? Demanda William sans cesser de regarder les crépitements du feu.

\- Cela fait partie des préparatifs. La jaibaná fait brûler des fèves de cacao... L'informa Elizabeth. La fumée fortifie Manuela et ses vêtements et va lui donner la force nécessaire pour affronter Muu.

\- Muu? "

Elizabeth rit devant l'enchaînement de questions du reporter dont, elle le pensait, la curiosité atténuait la tension.

" Muu Puklip est l'âme responsable de la fécondation et du développement du foetus. "

Manuela s'éloigna du feu, ramassa quelques morceaux de bois et alla s'accroupir sous le hamac. Elle s'affaira plusieurs minutes sans cesser de chanter et d'attendre les réponses de la jeune femme qui était au coeur du rituel.

" Que sculpte-elle?

\- Ce sont des Nuchu, des images sacrées, des esprits protecteurs. Répondit Elizabeth.

\- Nous pensons que l'accouchement devient difficile parce que Muu a outrepassé ses attributions et s'est emparé du purba de ma nièce...

\- Chez nous, on appelle ça son âme. "

Elizabeth inclina la tête en approbation à la précision que venait de faire Sarah.

" Tout ce que la jaibaná élabore va lui être utile pour rechercher et restituer le purba perdu. Reprit Mayua.

\- Et les esprits protecteurs, les... Nuchu vont l'assister dans cette quête, c'est cela?

\- C'est cela Monsieur Darcy. Beaucoup d'obstacles et d'animaux féroces vont se dresser sur la route de Manuela et des Nuchu pour retrouver les purbas et affronter et redresser les abus de Muu, pour qu'elle les libère et accepte de reprendre sa fonction protectrice et d'aider ma nièce à mettre au monde son enfant. "

La jeune femme, s'exprima de nouveau depuis le Chinchorro***1*** et attira l'attention des observateurs. Mayua s'approcha d'elle et lui frotta le front avec un tissu imbibé d'eau.

" Ma vue s'est égarée,

Elle s'est endormie sur le chemin de Muu Puklip,

C'est Muu Puklip qui est venue à moi,

Elle veut prendre mon nigapurbalele,

Muu Puklip est venue à moi,

Elle veut s'emparer de mon nigapurbalele pour toujours. " Traduisit Mayua aux membres de la fondation lorsqu'elle reprit sa place près d'eux.

William fronça les sourcils.

" Le nigapu...?

\- Le nigapurbalele? C'est l'âme de sa vie. Répondit-elle.

\- Je suis perdu Mayua. Mademoiselle Endricks vient de dire que le purba était son âme.

\- Leur vision est très différente de la nôtre, Monsieur Darcy. Intervint Elizabeth. Là où nous n'avons qu'une seule âme, ici, chaque organe du corps possède son propre purba. Le purba est une âme mais, pour les indigènes, le corps est constitué d'autant d'âmes qu'il y a d'organes... Dans le terme Nigapurbalele, il y a également la notion de niga. Le niga est ce que l'on peut définir comme notre force vitale... Il est le concours harmonieux de l'ensemble de nos purbas.

\- Tous nos purbas, nos âmes, forment notre niga, notre force vitale? "

Elizabeth lui sourit.

" C'est cela. Et l'ensemble des deux donne le Nigapurbalele, l'âme de la vie. Précisa-t-elle. Est-ce plus clair?

\- Je pense avoir compris. Et si l'un des purbas s'égare? "

Elizabeth grimaça.

" Si l'âme d'un de nos organes est détournée de sa tâche, il se crée un déséquilibre qui remonte jusqu'en haut de la chaîne... Au niveau de la force vitale puis au niveau de l'âme de la vie.

\- C'est pour cela que Kusi est affaiblie et que l'accouchement est difficile. " Expliqua Mayua en désignant sa nièce.

William hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et retourna son attention sur Manuela et la jeune femme.

Elizabeth l'observait du coin de l'oeil, amusée de voir la fascination dans son regard. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la caméra qu'il avait installée, derrière eux, sur son trépied.

" Êtes-vous certain qu'elle enregistre tout ce qu'il se passe? " Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'objet du doigt.

William plongea son regard dans les yeux inquiets de la présidente.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurai tout ce qu'il vous faut.

\- Mais vous ne prenez aucune note, ni aucune photo. Et s'il y avait un problème avec l'enregistrement, s'il s'endommageait?

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, c'est un excellent matériel. Le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver...

\- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas de photos... Juste au cas où...

\- Je ne veux pas gêner les choses avec le flash de mon appareil. " L'interrompit-t-il.

Elizabeth, peu rassurée, expira sa contrariété.

" J'ai même en bonus vos explications et vos commentaires. Lui sourit-il en levant entre eux un petit dictaphone. Je vous ai dit que vous auriez votre vidéo et vous l'aurez... Puis tout en se tournant vers le rituel il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Faites-moi confiance et détendez-vous. "

Elizabeth le regarda intensément, déglutit et reporta son attention sur Manuela et le chant qui changeait de rythme et s'intensifiait.

De plus en plus rapidement, Manuela, terminant la confection des Nuchu, navigua entre les thèmes mythiques et les thèmes physiologiques. Elle donnait l'impression de chercher à faire disparaître, dans l'esprit de la femme en travail, la frontière entre le monde mythique et le monde physique et de chercher à rendre impossible la différenciation entre ce qui appartenait au mythe et ce qui provenait du corps de Kusi.

" La malade gît dans son hamac, devant vous,

Son blanc tissu***2* **est allongé,

Son blanc tissu remue doucement,

Le faible corps de la malade est étendu,

Quand ils éclairent le chemin de Muu***3***, celui-ci ruisselle comme du sang,

Le ruissellement s'écoulent sous le hamac, comme du sang tout rouge,

Le blanc tissu interne descend jusqu'au fond de la terre,

Au milieu du blanc tissu de la femme un être humain descend. "

La douleur de Kusi prit des proportions de plus en plus cosmiques. À des images de la femme gisante dans son chinchorro, succédaient les appels de la jaibaná aux esprits du vent, des eaux et des bois. À l'instar de Kusi, les Nuchu dégouttaient et ruissellaient de sang. Manuela passa un long moment à décrire, avec précision, chaque esprit puis s'attacha à énumérer, longuement et en détail, l'ensemble de l'équipement magique qu'elle fournissait à chacun. Des perles noires, des perles couleur de feu, des perles foncées, des perles rondes, des perles et des colliers d'argent, des os arrondis, des os de la gorge, des os de l'oiseau kerkettoli, des os de jaguar, des os de pic-vert, des os à faire des flûtes...

Puis quand elle eût fini ces interminables descriptions, la jaibaná passa le haut de son duma***4* **au dessus du hamac, effectuant deux cercles dans les airs, dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

" Les nelegan placent une bonne vision dans la malade,

Les nelegan ouvrent des yeux lumineux dans la malade. " Leur traduisit Mayua.

William se pencha de nouveau vers Elizabeth.

" Les nelegan? Qu'est ce que c'est? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Les éclaireurs. Ils vont remonter le vagin jusqu'à l'utérus pour affronter les abus de Muu.

\- Charmant... Commenta-t-il en grimaçant, avant de sourire au gloussement qu'échappa Elizabeth.

\- Manuela éclaircit la douleur que Kusi ressent. En quelque sorte, elle lui rend accessible ses souffrances ineffables et lui permet de visualiser le chemin que va emprunter le bébé. " Ajouta Sarah.

Elizabeth sentit William se raidir sous les explications de la sage-femme. N'avait-il pas réalisé, jusqu'à cet instant, que du corps douloureux et transpirant qui gisait dans les airs devant eux allait, dans les prochaines heures, naître un nouvel être? Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état de ses réflexions et, ne désirant pas accroître la tension qu'elle sentait en lui, Elizabeth le laissa appréhender les événements selon son propre rythme. Quelque part, perdue dans ses observations, elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre en perspective le cheminement que suivaient l'esprit et le corps de Kusi et le cheminement que devait suivre, à l'instar de l'homme assis à ses côtés, l'esprit de tout père en devenir. Car si Kusi tentait d'appréhender et visualiser son corps, William, lui, tentait d'appréhender et de visualiser l'être qui lui était inconnu et demeurait encore invisible.

Sous leurs yeux, le rituel se poursuivait, la jaibaná faisant prendre aux nelegan l'apparence et leur affectant la manoeuvre du pénis en érection pour s'introduire sur le chemin de Muu.

" Les chapeaux des nelegan brillent,

Les chapeaux des nelegan blanchissent,

Les nelegan deviennent plats et bas, tout comme des bouts, tout droits,

Les nelegan commencent à être terrifiants,

Les nelegan deviennent tous terrifiants ,

Pour le salut du nigapurbalele de la malade...

Les nelegan vont se balançant vers le haut du hamac,

Ils vont vers le haut, comme nusupane***5***. "

Elizabeth attendit, patiemment et très attentivement, et surveilla les réactions de William, tandis que Manuela faisait pénétrer les nelegan dans l'orifice naturel.

Le temps s'écoulait. Lentement. Trop lentement pour William. S'écoulait-il de la même façon pour la femme qui souffrait sous son observation? Les secondes lui paraissaient-elles, comme à lui, être des minutes, et les minutes des heures?

Rien ne lui indiqua que Kusi avait conscience du temps qui passait. Seuls ses cris, qui s'intensifièrent, indiquèrent qu'elle sentait les nelegan la pénétrer. La jaibaná, le comprit, elle aussi, et reprit le passage, en détail, de l'itinéraire compliqué en identifiant chaque point de résistance et chaque élancement.

" Les nelegan se mettent en route,

Les nelegan marchent en file le long du sentier de Muu, aussi loin que la Basse Montagne

aussi loin que la Courte Montagne,

aussi loin que la Longue Montagne,

aussi loin que Yala Pokuma Yala,

aussi loin que Yala Akkwatallekum Yala,

aussi loin que Yala Ilamisuikun Yala,

Jusqu'au centre de la Plate Montagne,

Les nelegan se mettent en route,

Les nelegan marchent en file le long du sentier de Muu. "

À mesure que Manuela avançait dans le rituel, la douleur et les cris de Kusi s'espaçaient et s'intensifiaient, augmentant le malaise et la nervosité de William, sous le regard compatissant et impuissant d'Elizabeth.

Il avait arrêté de lui poser des questions, ce qui lui en disait beaucoup sur son malaise et l'inquiéta davantage. Elle avait déjà noté qu'il ne tenait plus le petit enregistreur, abandonné au sol quelques minutes auparavant, et observait son visage se tordre sans pouvoir le soulager. De toute évidence, il s'était enfermé dans une bulle dans laquelle il était écartelé entre fascination et agitation.

William n'avait pas fini d'être malmené.

Le monde utérin était peuplé de monstres fantastiques et d'animaux féroces, et Elizabeth savait que l'heure de la délivrance n'était pas encore arrivée, Kusi avait encore beaucoup d'épreuves à surmonter.

Comme une réponse à ses réflexions, les souffrances de Kusi s'accrurent, et Manuela entreprit de les lui décrire et lui nommer ces monstres et ces animaux, les uns après les autres. Elle les lui présentait sous une forme que sa pensée, consciente ou inconsciente, pouvait appréhender et Mayua continua de traduire aux observateurs anglais ce qu'elle chantait.

" Oncle Alligator,

Qui se meut ça et là,

Avec ses yeux protubérants, son corps sinueux et tacheté,

En s'accroupissant et agitant la queue,

Oncle Alligator Tiikwalele,

Au corps luisant,

Qui remue ses luisantes nageoires,

Dont les nageoires envahissent la place, repoussent tout, entraînent tout,

Nele Kikkirpanalele, la Pieuvre,

Dont les tentacules gluantes sortent et entrent alternativement...

Celui dont le chapeau est mou,

Celui dont le chapeau est rouge,

Celui dont le chapeau est multicolore...

Le Tigre-Noir,

L'Animal-Rouge,

L'Animal-Bicolore,

L'Animal couleur de poussière,

Chacun attaché par une chaîne de fer,

Langue pendante, langue sortante,

Bavant, écumant,

La queue flamboyante, les dents menaçantes,

Et déchirant tout,

Tout comme du sang, tout rouge. "

Les cris de Kusi atteignirent leur apogée, emplissant et rendant l'atmosphère de la petite pièce de plus en plus lourde. Elizabeth ne put supporter de lire davantage de souffrance sur le visage de William sans chercher à lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Elle lui effleura la main, crispée sur son genou, et resserra son emprise pour attirer son attention. Involontairement, son geste l'arracha de sa torpeur et le reconnecta à la réalité, décuplant brutalement les émotions qui se livraient batailles.

Il serra, en retour, avec force la main d'Elizabeth jusqu'à la faire souffrir, comme s'il y puisait la force d'en regarder et supporter davantage, s'y agrippant comme on se raccroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle resta immobile, sous sa forte poigne, et accepta la douleur avec l'espoir que toute celle qu'elle prenait pour elle représentait toute la souffrance dont elle l'allégeait et le soulageait un peu.

" Il faut que je sorte. " Peina-t-il à lui dire.

Incapable de formuler quelque mot pouvant améliorer le cours des événements et l'état du reporter, Elizabeth le regarda avec désolation, impuissante, se lever et quitter précipitamment la vivienda.

**[~]**

Par réflexe au brusque changement de luminosité, ses pupilles dilatées se contractèrent, troublant pendant un instant sa vision. Il cligna plusieurs fois, laissant le temps à ses pupilles de se stabiliser et à ses yeux de s'accoutumer à l'intensité des rayons du soleil. Des voix d'enfants et de femmes lui parvenaient au loin, mais ce fut la silhouette de Miguel, assis devant une vivienda, qui attira son attention. Le besoin pressant de s'éloigner du bruit étourdissant qui lui devenait insupportable lui fit descendre l'escalier et se diriger, machinalement, vers le traducteur.

" La jaibaná a dû intervenir... "

William acquiesça laquoniquement en s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine.

Miguel connaissait et reconnaissait les symptômes du malaise qu'éprouvaient les hommes devant leur premier accouchement. Il resta silencieux, l'observant regarder fixement le tambo dont il était sorti, et le laissant reprendre le dessus sur les émotions qui l'avaient assailli.

Elizabeth ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le convaincre de rester, et William lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait repoussé ses limites au maximum et se sentait incapable d'en supporter davantage. Les cris, la douleur, la peur de l'inconnu, la peur de la mort. Il aurait été incapable de les verbaliser si elle le lui avait demandé. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, lui enserrait la poitrine et lui rendait la respiration difficile. Il s'efforça d'éloigner de ses pensées ce dont il avait été témoin et se concentra à inspirer et expirer profondément.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Miguel attendit de voir les premiers signes indiquant que la tension était redescendue pour briser le silence.

" Elle vous intrigue. "

Il le vit se raidir. William garda le silence, mais le traducteur savait qu'il avait été entendu et compris.

" Cela va au delà du simple intérêt professionnel. "

William ne lui accorda toujours pas le moindre regard, son attention rivée sur la vivienda où il avait laissé Elizabeth.

" Qu'est-ce-qui vous pousse à le croire? Demanda-t-il impassiblement.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas posé la question que vous m'avez posée, n'est ce pas? "

William durcit le regard mais lui répondit calmement.

\- Non, en effet. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? "

William tourna la tête et accrocha le regard du traducteur.

" Elle ne me pose pas de questions et je ne lui en pose pas.

\- Étrange, pour un journaliste, de ne pas poser de questions. Répliqua Miguel en haussant les sourcils, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Mon boulot c'est de faire des reportages et des documentaires, pas les tabloïds, Miguel. Je ne travaille pas au News of the World***6***, et je ne suis pas intervieweur. L'essentiel de mes travaux repose sur l'observation. "

Miguel sourit, se redressa et croisa les bras sur le torse.

" Mais cela n'explique pas en quoi il n'était pas nécessaire de lui poser la question. Votre histoire de "on ne se pose pas de questions", c'est une règle entre vous... Il n'y a aucune histoire de nécessité là-dedans. " Souligna-t-il de plus en plus amusé.

William comprit à son expression que le traducteur ne le laisserait pas échapper aux réponses qu'il entendait obtenir de lui. Il était acculé. Et contrarié par la détermination de l'homme qui lui faisait face, William répondit sur la défensive.

" Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui poser la question pour connaître la réponse. J'ignore peut-être tout de son histoire, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne la connais pas. Finit-il de dire en soupirant. Et je sais qu'elle ne saura pas qui du journaliste ou de l'homme s'interroge. "

Miguel émit un bruit de gorge étouffé, souriant et haussant les épaules.

" Alors vous vous contentez d'observer.

\- Je me contente d'observer... Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des tardigrades? "

Miguel écarquilla les yeux et réfléchit.

" Non.

\- On les connaît aussi sous le nom d'oursons d'eau... "

Miguel afficha une mine navrée en secouant la tête.

" Ils ne mesurent pas plus d'un millimètre et demi, mais ce sont les animaux les plus extraordinaires qui existent sur notre planète. On les trouve partout. Des plus hauts sommets du monde aux plus grandes profondeurs des océans... Ce sont les animaux les plus résistants, avec la plus grande capacité d'adaptation, jamais répertoriés. Ils survivent là où aucune autre forme de vie n'en est capable... Le vide spatial, les hautes pressions, les radiations, les produits toxiques, la déshydratation, les températures les plus basses comme les plus élevées. Normalement ils ne devraient vivre que quelques mois à peine. Pourtant ils peuvent survivre jusqu'à dix années de déshydratation et reprendre vie quand on les réhydrate... Certains ont survécu à deux mille ans d'emprisonnement dans les glaces du pôle nord et sont revenus à la vie. "

\- Vous plaisantez? " Lui demanda Miguel, soufflé.

William rit face à son expression.

" Incroyable, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est fascinant. Comment...

\- Leur secret, c'est l'anhydrobiose. "

Devant l'incompréhension du traducteur il lui expliqua que c'était un processus d'arrêt quasi complet de l'organisme, le passage à un état proche de la mort, durant lequel l'activité vitale s'abaissait à 0,01% de l'activité vitale normale et devenait presque indécelable.

" Pourquoi me parlez vous de cela? Je ne comprends pas.

\- En milieu hostile, ils stoppent tout, se retranchent, observent, s'adaptent et attendent... "

Miguel fronça les sourcils.

" Ce sont les êtres les plus patients et la plus grande capacité d'adaptation existant dans ce monde... Ajouta William.

\- Êtes-vous en train de comparer Lizzy à ces animaux?

\- Pas du tout. Répondit-il sèchement, avant de se radoucir et fixer le vide devant lui, se replongeant dans ses pensées. Mademoiselle Bennet est quelqu'un qui ne cède pas ce qu'elle est devant l'hostilité... Je crois même que les attaques répétées auraient plutôt tendance à renforcer ses convictions et sa détermination à les défendre... Plus on cherchera à s'introduire entre ses murs, sans y avoir été invité, plus elle se défendra et nous repoussera en en renforçant l'épaisseur, en prévision d'une prochaine attaque éventuelle, la rendant, à chaque assaut, plus impénétrable. Chaque tentative serait vouée à l'échec, diminuerait les chances qu'elle ouvre elle-même la porte et nous invite à entrer, et augmenterait la taille du mur à abattre.

\- Vous me sidérez Darcy.

\- Les plus grandes victoires ne sont pas nécessairement celles qui appellent à la violence, Miguel, mais celles où l'on sait observer, s'adapter et être patient... Attendre que l'autre vous invite à entrer. " Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Le regard de Miguel s'illumina.

" Comme le cheval de Troie! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Vous n'avez pas encore réalisé que vous êtes envahi que l'ennemi s'est déjà installé partout chez vous. "

William sourit avec espièglerie.

" C'est cela. "

Miguel redevint soudainement sérieux.

" Et quel genre d'ennemi êtes-vous au juste Darcy? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton grave.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'ennemi et de guerre, Miguel. "

William le vit grimacer du coin de l'oeil mais ne détourna pas le regard du tambo qu'il surveillait.

" Certaines personnes, parfois, se battent contre un ennemi qui n'en est pas un, voire se trompent de bataille. "

Miguel considéra, en silence, un moment les propos de William.

" Lizzy se...

\- Mademoiselle Bennet mène ses propres batailles... L'interrompit-il. Personne ne peut les mener à sa place, Miguel. Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir les yeux à quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt à voir. "

Miguel l'observa, s'étonnant du calme avec lequel William s'exprimait, puis soupira, réalisant combien les propos du journaliste étaient vrais.

" Observer, s'adapter et patienter. "

William sourit de nouveau, sans rien ajouter à la conclusion que tirait le traducteur.

" Il va en falloir de la patience... " Ajouta Miguel alors qu'Elizabeth sortait de la vivienda, balayant du regard l'environnement autour d'elle.

Il surprit William soupirer mais ne sut s'il s'agissait d'une réaction à ses propos ou à l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Ses muscles se détendirent lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

" Je crois que c'est pour vous Darcy. "

William se leva en lui faisant un signe de la tête et rejoignit Elizabeth. Aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce que William s'apprête à entrer, de nouveau, dans la pièce d'où s'échappait le chant du rituel qui lui indiquait que la délivrance de Kusi n'était pas encore arrivée.

" Non. L'interpella Elizabeth en l'attrapant par le bras. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela. Je... Je... "

William fronça d'incompréhension, tandis qu'Elizabeth s'agitait nerveusement, mal à l'aise à l'idée de voir la souffrance creuser, une nouvelle fois, les traits de son visage.

" Je ne suis pas venue vous chercher. S'empressa-t-elle d'éclaircir. Je voulez juste m'assurer que vous alliez mieux... Lui confia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et peu assurée. Je ne vous oblige pas à...

\- Vous ne m'obligez à rien Mademoiselle Bennet. Lui sourit-il. Je vais vérifier que tout s'enregistre correctement. " Annonça-t-il en pénétrant de nouveau dans l'obscurité, désireux d'éviter d'en débattre avec elle.

Elizabeth le talonna, regagna le fond de la pièce, et força un sourire à Mayua et Sarah pour les rassurer.

Il contrôla son matériel, et à la surprise d'Elizabeth, il reprit sa place à ses côtés, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

" Je suis désolée que ce soit si long. J'aurais dû vous prévenir. " Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il plongea un regard intense dans ses profonds yeux noisettes, un sourire espiègle laissant apparaître ses dents.

" Je sais être patient, Mademoiselle Bennet. "

Elizabeth lui sourit et, tendrement, posa la main sur la sienne tout en détournant le regard vers Manuela et Kusi.

Il baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés, sentant une chaleur le parcourir le long de la colonne vertébrale et la laissant se diffuser dans sa poitrine et son abdomen.

Il regarda discrètement Mayua qui n'avait rien perdu de leur échange et posait sur eux un regard maternel

" Les éclaireurs... Commença-t-elle.

\- Les nelegan? "

Mayua acquiesça.

" Les nelegan ne sont pas encore arrivés jusqu'au séjour de Muu...

\- Jusqu'à l'utérus. " Elizabeth lui souffla à l'oreille.

William sourit subrepticement pendant que Mayua poursuivait la description du rituel qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Elle leur expliqua comment le Seigneur des animaux foreurs des bois, appelé en renfort, allait couper, rassembler, enrouler et réduire, les fils des parois de la muqueuse utérine pour aider les nelegan à vaincre les derniers obstacles matériel les séparant du séjour de Muu, où se déroulerait le grand tournoi des chapeaux dans lequel les nelegan allaient affronter les abus de Muu.

Des fibres, des cordes flottantes, des fils tendus, des rideaux de couleur d'arc en ciel, dorés, argentés, rouges, noirs, bruns, bleus, blancs, jaunes, tordus, ou épais durent être vaincus avant d'arriver à destination.

" Ils ont retrouvé le purba du coeur. S'enthousiasma Sarah.

\- Ils ont en même temps trouver le purba des os, des dents et des cheveux. Précisa Mayua à l'attention de William.

\- Pourquoi Manuela ne libère-t-elle pas juste le nigapurbalele ou le purba de l'utérus? Demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise par sa question.

\- Le purba de l'utérus n'est pas la victime mais le responsable du désordre pathologique, Monsieur Darcy. L'éclaira Elizabeth en lui serrant la main.

\- Muu est la force qui préside au développement du foetus et qui lui confère ses kurngin. "

Rapidement, et conformément à la réaction à laquelle elle s'était attendue, William lui adressa regard implorant.

" Ses capacités, son talent. Chuchota-t-elle. Muu est une âme qui a détourné l'âme de l'utérus et d'autres âmes de différentes parties du corps, et elle a déséquilibré l'intégrité du corps principal.

\- Mais il est essentiel que Muu reste en place. Avertit son amie indigène. Nous sommes arrivés à une étape importante de l'expédition libératrice des purbas. Leur libération peut provoquer l'évasion de Muu par le chemin provisoirement ouvert. La jaibaná est justement en train de mobiliser les seigneurs des animaux féroces pour garder le chemin.

\- Ils vont tendre des filets d'or et d'argent, et les nelegan vont veiller et frapper leurs bâtons pour brouiller les pistes et l'empêcher de s'échapper. Lui détailla Elizabeth.

\- Muu n'est pas une âme mauvaise âme, c'est une âme dévoyée. Une fois libérée elle peut et doit reprendre la collaboration. "

Manuela fit un signe, uniquement compréhensible des deux femmes indigènes, et Mayua se leva pour la rejoindre, s'affaira un moment autour de sa nièce et William se crispa en la voyant l'assister pour s'extirper du chinchorro.

" C'est pour bientôt. Le rassura-t-elle en lui souriant et lui tenant fermement la main.

William retint sous souffle pendant de longues secondes. Le temps que dura le passage de la position allongée dans le hamac à la position obstétricale indigène, accroupie, les genoux écartés et tournée dans la direction du soleil levant.

Après la libération du nigapurbalele vint la descente libératrice.

Mais, aussi scabreuse que l'ascension, la jaibaná convoqua les derniers renforts, les ouvreurs de route, Seigneurs des animaux fouisseurs, pour affronter l'étape ultime et amener le niga vers la sortie, et s'adressa une dernière fois à Kusi avant de s'adresser à Muu.

" Ton corps gît devant moi, dans le hamac,

Son blanc tissu est étendu,

Son blanc tissu interne se meut doucement,

Ta malade gît devant toi, croyant qu'elle a perdu la vue,

Dans son corps, ils replacent son nigapurbalele... " Leur traduisit Mayua.

Elizabeth et William, fascinés, regardaient fixement les derniers instants de douleur de Kusi. William crispa fermement les doigts sur la main d'Elizabeth, qui, elle-même serrait tout aussi fortement la sienne. Ils l'observèrent canaliser sa douleur et son énergie pour la libérer à des instants précis du chant, jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier effort un nouveau cri s'ajouta aux râles de Kusi et à la voix mélodieuse de Manuela.

D'abord lointain, le cri se fit de plus en plus entendre, jusqu'à occupé toute la pièce.

Kusi attrapa son nouveau né entre ses mains et la pièce devint soudainement silencieuse. La douleur libéra le visage de Kusi, laissant apparaître dans ses yeux l'expression parfaite de félicité.

Manuela terminait le rituel en énonçant toutes les précautions pour éviter l'évasion de Muu et faisant reprendre leur place à chacune des forces qu'elle avait sollicitée, mais William n'y portait plus aucune attention. Son corps se détendit à mesure que le corps de Kusi se décontractait, jusqu'à ce que Manuela s'approche du nouveau né, une préparation inconnue à la main.

Elizabeth sourit en l'apercevant durcir le regard.

" Elle prépare le rituel de la ombligada***7***... Il est pratiqué sur chaque nouveau né. "

La jaibaná s'accroupit aux côtés de la jeune mère et, tout en prononçant les quelques mots du rituel elle étala la mixture sur le nombril et une partie du cordon du nourrisson.

" Il est nombrilé "caïman". Annonça Mayua en leur traduisant les propos de Manuela, un sourire au lèvres.

\- La miction est concoctée à partir de n'importe quel animal. Par ce rituel, les Emberá se rapprochent de leur origine commune avec les animaux, et l'enfant qui vient de naître, en grandissant, adoptera les caractéristiques de l'animal qui a été utilisé pour la cérémonie.

\- Pour le fils de Kusi, ce seront les caractéristiques du caïman, c'est ça? " Questionna Sarah.

Mayua et Elizabeth hochèrent la tête, tandis que William relâcha la main d'Elizabeth et se frotta énergiquement le visage.

" C'était... " Commença-t-il.

Sarah le coupa.

" Extraordinaire! " S'exclama-t-elle.

William ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Mais il restait muet, incapable de rassembler ses idées.

" Je crois que nous sommes parvenues à faire perdre ses mots à un homme pour qui leur maniement est comme une seconde nature. " Rit Sarah.

Mayua hocha la tête, penchant la tête sur son épaule et souriant à l'échange auxquel le reporter et la présidente s'adonnaient. Chacun fixait l'autre intensément, cherchant un quelconque détail révélateur de ses sentiments, inconscient que l'autre en faisait autant et aveugle et sourd au monde autour de lui.

" Ce sera encore plus intense lorsque ce sera le vôtre.

\- L'angoisse ou la plénitude? " Demanda William, machinalement.

Elizabeth soutint son regard inquisiteur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et lui répondit d'une voix à peine audible.

" Les deux. "

***o***

_**Naît-on deux fois ? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**La première fois, le jour où l'on naît à la vie ;**_

_**La seconde fois, le jour où l'on naît à l'amour.  
\- Victor Hugo**_

**[~]**

**L'inspiration du rituel du chant utilisé dans ce chapitre vient du rituel Mu-Ignla ou The Way of Muu. Ce n'est pas le rituel utilisé par les indigènes colombiens Emberá Katío du Chocó mais par les indigènes colombiens Kuna du Panama (proches des indigènes Emberá Katío du Panama). Tous les passages du chant utilisés dans ce chapitre, proviennent de la traduction de Goteborg faite en 1947 (sous le nom "a medicine song from Cunas of Panama") de ce chant. **

***1* Chinchorro: Hamac typique d'indigènes colombiens.**

***2* Le blanc tissu: La vulve**

***3* Le chemin de Muu: Le vagin**

***4* Le duma: Bâton symbolisant le pouvoir du jaibaná chez les Emberá. **

***5* Nusupane: Le pénis**

***6* News of the World: Tabloïd anglais, fermé en 2011 suite à des scandales répétés (depuis 2007) d'écoutes téléphoniques de personnalités pour obtenir des "scoops". Pratiques qui ont été suivies de poursuites judiciaires et de condamnations quelques années après sa fermeture.**

***7* Rituel de la ombligada: Rituel Emberá.**

**[~]**

**Peut-être, parmi vous, certain(e)s auront noté plusieurs niveaux de lecture dans cette fiction. Vous pouvez tout à fait y voir une simple fiction supplémentaire sur nos personnages préférés mais également y voir le jeu avec les symboles auquel je m'adonne et l'introspection qui vous est suggérée, en parallèle de celle des personnages. **

**Dans ce chapitre 8, je n'ai pas voulu faire dans le "sentimentalisme" et parfaire ou enjoliver la naissance. Je n'ai pas voulu parler de naissance juste pour faire joli et parce que j'avais une petite envie de voir un bébé naître :-), ... j'ai voulu revenir au commencement et à la réalité des choses. **

**Alors, vous avez sûrement constaté, dans ce chapitre, qu'on ne s'emballe pas et qu'il n'y a pas cette euphorie que nous connaissons dans le monde occidental autour de l'arrivée d'un nouvel être. C'était quelque chose que j'ai souhaité... Je vous renvoie au chapitre 7 où j'évoque que la Colombie connaît l'un des taux les plus élevés au monde de mortalité infantile. Dans un cadre comme celui-ci, il est justifié et compréhensible qu'on ne ressente pas des émotions aussi extrêmes, dont nous sommes capables dans le monde occidental. **

**J'ai volontairement mis une distance avec la future mère et l'enfant ( dont j'évoque à peine le sexe, et auquel je n'attribue pas de prénom ce qui aurait pu lui conférer une identité aux yeux du lecteur ), parce que ce n'est pas la relation à la maternité chez les autochtones qui était au coeur du chapitre mais la vision des autochtones vis à vis du corps humain et leur gestion de la douleur. C'était la gestion de la douleur tant physique que psychologique le thème de ce chapitre, et tant chez les autochtones que chez Elizabeth et Darcy. La douleur à différents niveaux. **

**Ce n'est donc pas qui est cet enfant et ce qu'il représente pour sa mère, ici, qui m'intéressait, mais ce qu'il représente pour son peuple, son pays et plus largement l'espèce humaine. Il véhicule une histoire, un savoir ancestral oublié de beaucoup, une façon de penser presque disparue qui se rapproche peut-être le plus des origines de notre espèce. **

**La présence des occidentaux a servi à mettre en opposition les pratiques se rapprochant de ce qu'il y a de plus ancestral à notre espèce (accouchement avec peu d'aide extérieure) et la pratique occidentale ultra médicalisée et encadrée. Sans émettre d'opinion sur l'une ou l'autre méthode. Ce n'est pas le but, et je n'en ai pas envie... J'ai trouvé le sujet intéressant en tant qu'auteur car il était un excellent outil pour évoquer, représenter et symboliser ce que j'avais envie de dire au niveau du chapitre puis au niveau de l'ensemble de mon histoire.**

**J'avais aussi envie de mettre le doigt sur le fait que les peuples autochtones sont les porteurs de l'histoire d'un pays et d'un peuple. Chaque individu qui naît fait traverser son peuple et son savoir, son mode de vie et de penser à travers le temps et les générations.**

**J'ai également voulu amener le lecteur à se voir en tant qu'individu de son espèce et non individu d'une société. Puis l'amener à se voir soi et à voir l'Autre. **

**J'ai voulu dire que pour pouvoir avancer il fallait s'introspecter, remonter au commencement, à l'essentiel de ce que nous sommes, sans artifices, se souvenir de qui nous sommes pour veiller à ne pas se laisser s'éloigner de notre nature, notre personnalité et nos rêves. Dans notre société il est de plus en plus difficile de rester soi-même, un individu unique, et de ne pas suivre un courant d'idées, de mode ou de consommation. L'introspection, voilà le sujet qui conduit mes personnages, et peut-être vous, tout au long de mon histoire. **

**Vous l'aurez peut-être aussi noté, je joue beaucoup avec les symboles et j'aime qu'un discours ou une phrase puisse avoir plusieurs niveaux de lecture et une plus grande portée que celle qui saute aux yeux de prime abord. **

**J'en prends un au hasard... Toute espèce en voie d'extinction, si elle ne s'adapte pas finit par s'éteindre. **

**Lorsque Darcy parle de tardigrades, il parle de lui et de sa capacité à s'adapter au caractère d'Elizabeth pour l'apprivoiser mais ce symbole s'applique aussi aux indigènes qui peinent à s'adapter au monde moderne, trop éloigné de leur culture et qui est parfois incompatible avec certaines de leurs croyances. **

**J'aime vous amener le temps d'un moment, d'un chapitre, d'une histoire à réfléchir si le coeur vous en dit, tout en donnant la possibilité de ne pas le faire au lecteur qui n'en a pas envie et souhaite juste lire une histoire d'amour :-)**

**Le chapitre 9 est en phase de correction et relecture...**

**Felicity Sand. **


	9. 9: Abscons périple au coeur des Andes

**Chères lectrices, Chers lecteurs, **

**Avant d'entamer la publication de début de chapitre habituelle, et de répondre à vos sympathiques commentaires, je vous invite à revenir à la fin du chapitre 8 et de prendre connaissance de la note que j'y ai ajoutée et par laquelle je fais un petit point sur ma façon d'aborder mon histoire. C'est un peu trop long pour la publier dans ma note de début de ce nouveau chapitre.**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois mon amie qui a eu la gentillesse de me lire en avant-première et qui a accepté de me livrer sans détour ses impressions. L'une de mes plus grandes craintes étant de ne pas parvenir à susciter les émotions, réactions et interrogations que je souhaite créer chez vous, et ses commentaires me rassurent sur la façon dont j'aborde cette histoire et dont je l'écris, et sur ce chapitre j'en avais énormément besoin. Un grand merci pour ta participation et ta contribution, mille fois pardon pour t'avoir malmenée de la sorte (je ne lui donne pas la fin de chapitre pour qu'elle la découvre avec vous, cette fois pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai tout donné...). **

**Mes délais de publication s'en trouvent rallongés, j'en suis désolée. Mais les chapitres en sont rallongés aussi, j'espère que cela compense... :-)**

*** Loulo, carococo09, Aanonyme, Filet-Du-Diable, Trinh-Han-Thi, et 20, un grand merci de rejoindre cette aventure. J'espère ne pas vous perdre avec les prochains chapitres...**

*** miriamme, calazzi, Lucie-Cerise, Sylver Lorelay, Thays Azelyne, , bggt, lolelie, poupouneflore, Rianne Black, astree, Rhysel derynis, Rosedeschamps, et jenn.85, merci, merci, "1,000 times thank you" pour être toujours là, même si je n'ai pas de reviews de vous toutes à chaque chapitre. Merci de continuer à me suivre. **

*** Calazzi: Merci pour ton review, et de ta fidélité dans la publication de commentaire. Tu as soulevé une bonne question :-)**

*** Miriamme: Merci, merci, merci... Pour tout. J'étais partie pour juste raconter une histoire et, bien que la trame soit établie depuis le début de son écriture, finalement je la découvre plus profonde que ce que je la pensais. C'est toujours la même, mais plus j'avance dans l'histoire plus je réalise ce que mon inconscient y met. Le coquin!**

*** Georgie: Merci pour ton review, j'espère que la suite ne te fera pas fuire. **

*** Missmilli: Merci pour ton message, et merci d'en penser qu'elle sort de l'ordinaire. J'ai adoré ce que tu as soulevé sur les convenances. Malgré leur promiscuité, tout est platonique jusqu'à présent :-). C'est énorme en 2010... Et à leur âge...**

**Dans le dortoir des médecins effectivement il y a séparation des sexes( par un rideau dans le dortoir et une cloison dans la salle de bains ). Je ne l'ai pas dit explicitement mais c'est comme cela que je le voyais. En revanche la case du journaliste, est plus petite. **

**Elle a était construite à l'origine par et pour Mark Elder lorsqu'il venait effectuer des missions humanitaires auprès de la communauté indigènes de la zone (Elizabeth n'a pas participé aux expéditions depuis leur création). **

**Ce baraquement est vraiment vraiment plus petit que le dortoir des médecins bénévoles, et accueille 2 couchages (un pour Mark, l'autre pour Miguel,... à l'origine le soucis de séparation des sexes ne se pose donc pas pour ce baraquement). Sur ma page Facebook et mon compte Twitter vous en trouverez une représentation pour vous donner une idée. **

**La structure du dispensaire est faite sur la même base mais peut accueillir jusqu'à 15 couchages, 15 médecins. **

_***Pourquoi un dortoir commun et un baraquement plus privé?**_

**Hé bien imaginez-vous 1 mois avec la présence constante de votre boss :-D. Allez... Ne serait-ce qu'une semaine même... Pour que son équipe ne se sente pas oppressée et observée continuellement (dans les moments où l'on sort des tâches professionnelles), Mark avait construit un dortoir commun (la vie commune renforçant les liens entre les bénévoles), et un autre plus petit. Lorsque Mark ne participa plus aux expéditions et fut remplacé par Elizabeth, la séparation des sexes entra en jeu et peut avoir posé problème. Mais Miguel est très proche de la communauté de Vivícora. À la fin du chapitre 7, Charles évoque le tambo où il dort et où va dormir Mr Iwan Kasinowski jusqu'au lendemain matin. Par là, je suggère qu'il est suffisamment proche des indigènes pour "dormir chez l'habitant". Un lien qui a pu se développer au cours des années et le conduire à "dormir chez l'habitant" pour laisser à Elizabeth l'intimité nécessaire. **

*****_**Comment en venons-nous à un partage de cette vivienda lors de l'expédition en cours en 2010?**_

**À l'origine c'est Elizabeth qui doit faire partie du voyage, ainsi qu'un autre journaliste-reporter. Les deux journalistes sont habitués aux conditions spartiates, tout comme Elizabeth qui est venue à de nombreuses reprises à Vivícora ( elle y a tissé suffisamment de liens avec Miguel, Mayua et sa fille, pour qu'on puisse deviner qu'elle y vient ou venait souvent ), et s'accommodent des conditions dans lesquelles on les met. Le lendemain matin de l'arrivée d'Elizabeth, William la met en garde sur la température de l'eau qui l'attend pour se laver. Cela ne lui pose aucun problème, alors que sa richesse suppose qu'elle est habituée au confort et au luxe. Sa réponse montre qu'elle sait soit y faire abstraction et sait s'adapter quand les circonstances le demandent, soit qu'elle n'y est pas aussi attachée qu'on pourrait s'y attendre ( rappellez-vous la réaction de Miss Bingley lorsqu'elle découvre où elle a atterri, et rappellez-vous que jusqu'à présent vous n'avez aucune information sur la richesse d'Elizabeth avant sa prise de fonction, vous savez juste par le cadeau que lui fait Iwan Kasinowski que les bijoux ostentatoires la révulsent et ne l'amadouent pas vraiment, la réaction de Darcy va dans ce sens également, il la taquine mais est de son avis ). **

**On peut donc en déduire que cette question a été soulevée lors de la préparation de l'expédition et acceptée par les deux parties, puis ensuite par leur remplaçant ( Darcy y est habitué cela n'a pas dû être bien difficile d'obtenir son consentement, Miss Bingley... Hé bien laissez-vous aller à votre imagination :-D... Je vous rappelle aussi que Mayua a soulevé qu'il y avait eu un problème qui avait conduit à un échange entre elle et un médecin pour le couchage :-D... Un souci de machine à café... C'était bien uniquement un problème de machine à café mais elle a pu être un peu embêtante à diverses étapes dans l'organisation de son voyage et du remplacement qu'elle effectue, sa discussion dans l'avion pendant le voyage à l'aller montre qu'elle s'étonne qu'un séminaire passe prioritairement aux yeux d'Elizabeth devant l'expédition en Colombie. Elle émet facilement des avis sans connaître réellement les gens, les situations et leurs motivations et elle abandonne très difficilement son confort (tu as parfaitement raison Missmilli Caroline en Colombie c'est un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine... ). Caroline travaille depuis 2 ans pour Elizabeth et cela énerve Charles qu'elle ne comprenne toujours pas celle pour qui elle travaille. Elle est son assistante personnelle, elle est censée être celle qui va savoir devancer ses besoins et ses préoccupations... De toute évidence Caroline faisait plutôt tapisserie et Elizabeth ne comptait pas vraiment sur elle ou ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui confier certaines tâches... C'est plus par obligation que par choix qu'Elizabeth l'envoie en Colombie ).**

*** En ce qui concerne la douche et l'eau chaude, il existe des dispositifs peu encombrants avec réservoirs d'eau qui chauffent l'eau à leur exposition au soleil. Aux premières lueurs matinales difficile d'avoir de l'eau chaude, l'eau est plus facilement chaude en fin d'après-midi après une exposition prolongée au soleil. Pour l'utilisation d'appareils électriques comme ordinateurs portables et téléphone satellite, ils ont a disposition un générateur électrique. Il aurait pu servir pour la machine à café de Miss Bingley mais Darcy, homme de terrain, a le même point de vue qu'Elizabeth sur le sujet. On économise et utilise le générateur uniquement pour des choses essentielles dont l'expédition ne peut pas se passer ( les moyens de communication en font partie, le petit café servi par George Clooney en revanche pas vraiment... Le café soluble existe et à leur yeux peut très bien faire l'affaire pendant quelques semaines dans cette partie du monde :-) )... **

**C'est une longue réponse à vos messages j'en suis désolée :-/**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

***DING!***

***DING!***

***DING!***

**Entendez-vous la cloche qui retentit pour attirer votre attention? **

**Vous souvenez-vous que cette fiction est classée M (Mature)? Peut-être l'aviez-vous oublié, peut-être pensiez-vous que cela concernait les jurons parfois utilisés ou pour la scène des hommes armés du chapitre 7 voire l'accouchement du chapitre 8... Non, elle est classée M depuis le premier jour de sa publication pour certains événements et certaines scènes prévues dans l'histoire qui se dispersent sur 4 chapitres... Et ce qui suit dans le chapitre 9 est classé M et peut heurter la sensibilité de certain(e)s lecteurs / lectrices... Voici le 1er des 4 chapitres M de cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Felicity Sand**

**[~]**

**[~]09[~]**

**[~]**

Centre de soins, Bagadó,

Mercredi 28 avril 2010, 20ème jour d'expédition.

*o*

Quatre jours de pluie sans discontinu. Quatre jours durant lesquels la touffeur orageuse insupportable du printemps colombien avait pesé autant sur le moral des médecins bénévoles britanniques que sur celui de ceux de la fondation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas. Malgré tout, arrivés à Bagadó depuis la veille, l'équipe d'Elizabeth s'était fondue à celle d'Angelina Penita, puis s'était dispersée et avait multiplié les trajets à pied et en bateau entre les villages requérant sa présence et son aide et le centre médical.

Réfugiée dans le réfectoire attenant du centre de soins, Elizabeth était plongée depuis plusieurs heures dans des dossiers qui demandaient une étude et une réponse urgente au bureau de Londres.

" ... sommes allés faire les prélèvements d'échantillons d'eau en aval de l'exploitation minière ce matin... "

L'entrée du groupe de médecins la fit sursauter et elle se frotta les yeux tandis qu'un autre médecin coupait l'homme qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante.

" J'ai entendu dire que le terrain se modifie et se défigure de plus en plus rapidement ces derniers mois. "

L'homme souffla sans dissimuler son amertume devant ces désillusions et trois autres médecins le talonnèrent et pénétrèrent dans la petite cuisine sommairement aménagée ; l'un informant les deux autres que, dans trois villages au nord de la zone d'Alto Andágueda, les autochtones se préparaient à prendre part à la Minga Indigena Social y Comunautaria***1*** aux côtés de trente mille autres familles indigènes, prêtes à embarquer à bord de centaines de camions et de chivas***2*** en partance pour Bogotá.

La voix de Cheryl Cole les suivit, s'échappant du téléphone que Samantha tenait entre elle et l'infirmière de l'équipe Médicos con Chocó Indígenas.

" Ho oui, celle-ci est super aussi... " S'exclama Gillian sous le regard de Miguel et William qui, en dépit du fait qu'ils avaient entendu en boucle la même mélodie depuis le début de la journée, fermaient la marche, amusés par les hochements de tête et les pas de danses qu'exécutaient les deux consoeurs.

Chacun s'installait autour de la grande table lorsqu'Elizabeth fut surprise à battre la mesure et à chantonner sur le rythme de 'Parachute'.

" ... anybody how you turn my world around, ..., how your voice is my favourite sound, won't tell anybody "

Miguel n'avait pas été le seul à l'avoir observé, et Samantha ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler que, tout en s'installant, elle l'interrompit dans sa lecture.

" Ho vous connaissez, Mademoiselle Bennet. "

Elizabeth s'arrêta net, la bouche encore ouverte et son stylo en suspension dans l'air, prêt à rencontrer une nouvelle fois le bois de la table, et leva les yeux vers les nouvelles arrivantes.

" Bien sûr... Je sors vous savez... " Rit-elle face à l'étonnement de l'obstétricienne.

Ne laissant pas échapper l'occasion, Miguel se pencha précipitamment au dessus de la table en y prenant appui d'une main tandis que de l'autre il s'empara des lunettes à l'imposante monture noire dont Elizabeth était parée.

" Prouve-le...

\- Miguel! Hoqueta-t-elle avec un sursaut de surprise. Arrête!

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu ton joli petit nez dépourvu de ces lunettes depuis ton arrivée. " La défia-t-il tandis qu'elle essayait de l'empêcher de partir avec sa monture, des protestations de principe s'adjoignant à son geste.

Il contournait déjà la table et vint l'extraire de sa chaise.

" You're gonna catch me. Fredonna-t-il.

\- Non, Non! Mi... " Résista-t-elle avec un sourire et un regard dans lesquels se mêlaient pudicité et commination.

Sans aucune difficulté, il la tira à lui malgré sa tentative d'alourdir, de toutes ses forces, son corps vers l'arrière pour rester assise.

" Sors le nez de toute cette paperasse cinq minutes et danse avec moi...

\- Miguel pas devant... "

D'un geste de la tête, elle essaya d'attirer son attention sur son équipe et d'argumenter, mais il l'interrompit en riant et en l'entraînant avec lui.

" Cela ne te freinait pas avant.

\- Avant je n'étais pas leur employeur. " Abbatit-elle son dernier argument en tentant de garder son sérieux.

Une tâche rendue difficile et, rapidement, impossible lorsqu'il commença à se trémousser en lui tenant fermement la main, alors que Samantha augmentait le volume de son appareil et que le rythme gagnait le reste des médecins assis autour d'elle.

" Allez Mademoiselle Bennet! " Sifflèrent et l'encouragèrent les membres de son équipe.

Elizabeth éclata de rire sous le regard intéressé de William et, tout en soutenant le regard frétillant de son ami, se mit à onduler lentement, puis en rythme, sous l'impulsion des mains du traducteur, posées sur ses hanches.

" You'll never win the fight, just hold onto me. Commença-t-il l'invitant à chanter avec lui.  
\- I'll hold onto you.  
\- It's you and me up against the world.  
\- It's you and me. " Conclut-elle le couplet.

Sur les derniers mots d'Elizabeth, Miguel lui lâcha la main et, d'une lenteur et démarche sensuelle calculées, se mit à lui tourner autour, tel un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

Leur voix s'unirent tandis qu'immobile et amusée, elle lui renvoyait ses regards provocateurs.

" I don't need a parachute,  
Baby, if I've got you,  
Baby, if I've got you,  
I don't need a parachute,  
You're gonna catch me,  
You're gonna catch if I fall... "

_Ho oui j'ai bien envie de vous attraper... _Reconnu William alors que Charles passait la porte du réfectoire.

Surpris par une Elizabeth enhardie et amusé par le sourire machiavélique du reporter, Charles ne parvint pas à se retenir de rire.

" Ho vous verriez votre tête Darcy!

\- Je pensais qu'il été marié. Aurais-je mal compris? "

Le regard et la voix du journaliste étaient si révélateurs de son agacement que Charles parvint difficilement à s'arrêter de rire.

" Down. " Chanta Miguel en se tenant dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth, ferma les yeux et ponctua le deuxième refrain en repoussant, d'un coup de hanche vers la droite, la main qui l'effleurait.

" Down. "

Un coup de hanche vers la gauche repoussa la main gauche de Miguel.

" Down. "

Un coup de hanche à droite, Elizabeth sourit et rouvrit les yeux sous le baiser que les lèvres du traducteur venaient de poser, amicalement, sur sa joue, trouvant, devant elle, le regard ardent de William.

_Vous avez décidé de me tuer!... _

" Bien sûr qu'il est marié. Vous avez... "

Aux éclairs qu'il aperçut dans les yeux qui le dévisagèrent brièvement, Charles hoqueta, laissa son commentaire en suspend et pouffa devant la saugrenuité de la scène.

Sans détourner le regard de son observateur, elle se remit à bouger pendant que les médecins attablés et Miguel répétaient longuement et langoureusement, en choeur, " I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of ". Des picotements traversèrent le bout des doigts de William lorsque le traducteur fit mine d'effleurer le corps d'Elizabeth depuis le haut des cuisses jusqu'aux épaules, le centre de son anatomie frémissant et s'éveillant à mesure que les ondulations de ses hanches accompagnaient les mouvements de bassin de son partenaire dans une communion et une complicité parfaites.

_... De me torturer et de me tuer! _Grogna-t-il quand le groupe de chanteurs s'apprêta à lever les bras en l'air pour s'écrier " I'll fall into you ".

Galvanisées, Samantha et Gillian s'étaient levées et avaient rejoint Elizabeth et Miguel, qui s'écarta et s'amusa de les voir, toutes les trois, ondoyer toute leur sensualité dans des mouvements fluides et souples et reprendre de façon théâtrale le refrain.

" Décidez-vous mesdames, vous dansez ou vous jouez? " Intervint Donnel, un chirurgien de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas.

Les femmes firent volte-face vers le reste de la salle et un fou-rire les emporta face à la fascination qu'aucun des sept autres hommes présents ne parvenait ou ne cherchait à cacher.

" Ça va, ça va, on arrive... Les hommes et le poker! " S'exclama Gillian dans de grands mouvements de bras.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil avec un sourire roublard.

" Un poker?

\- Cela m'avait manqué de te voir comme cela. " Lui dit Miguel avant de se pencher et lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur la joue.

Elle lui sourit et tendit la main, paume vers le haut.

" Tu veux bien me les rendre maintenant? "

D'un geste exagérément galant, il déposa la monture dans sa main, s'attirant une étreinte aussi douce et brève que spontanée.

" Un poker, hein? " Reprit Elizabeth en tournant rapidement les talons.

William l'observa avec attention s'asseoir face à lui, entre Gillian et un urgentiste de l'équipe Médicos con Chocó Indígenas, pendant que Charles mélangeait déjà le jeu de cartes.

" Pas un poker habituel, un poker vérité. Annonça l'infirmière.

\- Bien, en quoi cela consiste-t-il au juste? "

Gillian n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Donnel, à sa droite, énuméra les règles du jeu.

" Pas d'argent en jeu... On joue sur les bases du hold'em. Chaque joueur reçoit deux cartes et cinq cartes ouvertes sont communes à tous les participants. À chaque carte ouverte retournée on peut continuer ou se coucher. À la dernière carte commune, les joueurs encore en lisse abattent leurs cartes. La plus forte combinaison gagne le choix de la question à laquelle les joueurs qui ne se sont pas couchés et ont perdu doivent répondre.

\- Quel genre de questions?

\- Toutes. Il n'y a aucune limite. "

Charles et William étudièrent sa réaction et s'attendaient à ce que ce détail compromette sa participation au jeu.

" Et aucun joker je suppose? S'enquit-elle en acceptant d'un hochement de tête les cartes qu'on lui présentait.

\- Aucun. " Confirma Paul alors que de l'autre côté de la table un regard étonné s'échangea entre le reporter et Charles.

Assis à sa gauche, l'urgentiste de l'organisation Médicos con Chocó Indígenas brûla une première carte face cachée avant d'étaler le 'flop' au centre de la table. { Deux de trèfle - Roi de coeur - Dame de pique }

Ils procédèrent à un premier tour de table au cours duquel chacun s'observa, réfléchit et décida d'une stratégie. Charles, le premier de la partie à se coucher, fut suivit quelque instant plus tard par Gillian.

L'urgentiste brûla une deuxième carte et retourna le 'turn' aux côtés des trois cartes précédentes. { Valet de carreau }. Il adressa un regard à la femme assise à sa gauche, en bout de table, lançant un deuxième tour de table. Le Roi de pique entre ses mains, formant une paire avec le Roi de coeur du 'board', Samantha décida de continuer. Il poursuivit le tour, William puis Paul se couchant chacun leur tour, avant d'éloigner ses propres cartes en signe d'abandon.

Une troisième carte fut brûlée, une cinquième et dernière fut retournée et la 'river' alla s'ajouter aux quatre cartes communes. { Neuf de Trèfle }. Samantha et l'homme assis à droite du journaliste, avec ses deux paires, parlèrent les premiers et restèrent dans la partie. Ils furent rapidement suivis par Donnel et l'homme, à la paire de deux, assis en face de lui, tandis que Miguel et Elizabeth se couchèrent, la dernière carte réduisant à néant la suite qu'ils espéraient obtenir avec l'As de pique et de trèfle en leur possession.

" Showdown. "

À l'annonce de l'urgentiste, les quatre joueurs encore en jeu abattèrent leurs cartes et comparèrent leur 'nut hand'. Une paire de Deux, une paire de Roi, et une double paire de Roi et de Neuf n'eurent pas le dessus sur le Cinq de pique et le Dix de trèfle de Donnel qui vint former une suite avec le Neuf, le Valet, la Dame et le Roi du 'board'.

" À toi l'honneur, Donnel...

\- Au cours de vos études, quel fut votre pire souvenir? Demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

\- Ma semaine d'intégration à l'entrée à l'université, sans aucune hésitation.

\- Vomir mes tripes le premier jour de mon premier stage.

\- Dans quel service? Demanda Charles.

\- Chirurgie... Premier jour, première visite au bloc.

\- Je dirais le premier patient que j'ai vu mourir. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années renversée par un chauffard. Un veuf et deux orphelins de quatre et six ans. C'était vraiment moche à voir. " Se souvint Samantha en distribuant les cartes.

Elle brûla une carte et découvrit le 'flop' de la seconde manche { Valet de carreau - Quatre de trèfle - Deux de pique }. William, Paul et son voisin se retirèrent et le Huit de pique rejoignit le 'board'. À leur tour Donnel et Gillian abandonnèrent, tandis que Samantha, en possession du Dix de pique et de la Dame de trèfle choisit de tenter d'obtenir une suite avec la prochaine carte. Elle brûla une dernière carte est déposa le Quatre de coeur au centre de la table. Le voisin de Samantha et de William se coucha puis Charles, Miguel, Elizabeth, l'urgentiste et Samantha abattèrent leur main. Le full au Quatre par les Deux d'Elizabeth l'emporta sur une double paire de Quatre et de Huit, une double paire de Valet et de Quatre, et une double paire de Dix et de Quatre.

" Samantha... Fronça Charles en découvrant son jeu. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas retirée? "

L'obstétricienne expira profondément.

" J'ai pensé que vous bluffiez je crois... Grimaça-t-elle. Mademoiselle Bennet, quelle sera votre question?

\- Quelle a été la situation la plus embarrassante à laquelle vous avez été confrontés sur votre lieu de travail?

\- J'ai vomi sur le pantalon du mari d'une patiente en travail pendant la phase des nausées durant les trois premiers mois de ma grossesse... "

Elizabeth resta béate la dévisageant avec étonnement.

" Le futur papa a été tellement gentil qu'il a sonné et en quelques minutes j'étais entourée de trois collègues qui ignoraient tout de mon état tandis que, de l'autre côté de la salle, la future mère était prête à pousser...

\- J'ai félicité une maman pour sa grossesse de son deuxième enfant. " Répondit Charles.

Miguel fronça d'incompréhension.

" Elle n'était pas enceinte... Et elle avait adopté son premier enfant. " Éclaira-t-il.

L'urgentiste se mit à rire et Charles sentit le besoin de se justifier.

" J'ai juste pensé que l'enfant avait des origines asiatiques par son père.

\- Cela aurait pu être le cas... Confirma Miguel en se frottant le menton. Pour ma part le plus embarrassant a été de tenter de traduire ce qu'un touriste russe demandait à l'hôtesse à l'accueil de son hôtel dans un dialecte que je ne comprenais pas. Il m'a fallu dix minutes pour comprendre que ce n'était pas de piles pour la télécommande de la télévision de leur chambre dont il avait besoin,... mais de préservatif. "

Un fou-rire général emplit la pièce, chacun s'essayant à imaginer la scène qui leur était rapportée.

" Et vous? Demanda Elizabeth, en retrouvant son sérieux et en s'adressant à son voisin.

\- Me faire surprendre dans une chambre vide avec la chef du service de cardiologie, accroupie à mes pieds en pleine action, par mon groupe d'internes. "

Elizabeth se figea, la bouche ouverte, sidérée.

" Vous n'avez pas précisez que ça ne devait pas être sexuel. " Haussa-t-il les épaules adoptant une expression penaude.

Elizabeth resta figée encore quelques secondes réfléchissant aux propos de l'urgentiste.

" Négligence... " Conclut-elle en haussant, à son tour, les épaules, et déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire.

Une troisième manche fut lancée et les cartes redistribuées. Samantha et l'urgentiste se retirèrent du jeu après la distribution du 'flop', le voisin de droite de William en fit autant après la découverte du 'turn', et au dernier tour de table William, Charles, Paul, Miguel et Elizabeth s'affrontaient pour remporter la prochaine question.

" Showdown. " Et les cinq joueurs retournèrent leurs cartes.

Aucune des quatres paires n'eurent l'avantage sur la suite de Charles.

" En quelles circonstances votre comportement a-t-il le plus heurté une personne du sexe opposé de votre cercle de connaissance?

\- Peut-être le jour où ma petite amie m'a posé un ultimatum... Répondit Paul. Auquel j'ai répondu en partant sans me retourner et pris l'avion pour la Colombie et sa forêt tropicale. Ponctua-t-il d'un ton léger, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

\- Tu plaisantes? S'inquiéta Charles.

\- Pas du tout. "

Miguel comprit à l'expression du médecin assis en face de lui qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre davantage sur sa réponse et prit rapidement la parole pour répondre à la question. Il révéla que sa soeur fut pendant longtemps son souffre-douleur et qu'à ce titre il avait l'embarras du choix d'anecdotes qui avaient eu le don de la faire enrager. Il partagea avec le reste de la table le souvenir d'un jour, où après l'avoir entendue se plaindre pendant plusieurs semaines des marques blanches laissées par ses bretelles de maillot de bain sur son bronzage, il avait eu l'idée de découper, au niveau du nombril, son maillot une pièce préféré.

" Quand elle a cherché à m'arracher les yeux, je lui ai répondu qu'avec le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait elle ressemblait à un garçon et je lui ai proposé de lui prêter un de mes slips de bain...

\- Ho je parie que cela n'a fait qu'attiser sa colère! S'exclama Elizabeth.

\- C'est peu dire, elle a découpé un trou sur le devant de tous mes caleçons... Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.

\- Elle t'a dit qu'avec un aussi petit sexe... "

Miguel interrompit Gillian en riant.

" Tu connais ma soeur, toi aussi? "

Elizabeth se mit à rire.

" Ne riez pas trop vite, vous... C'est à votre tour de répondre. " Lui rappela Charles.

Elle remua sur sa chaise et son sourire s'étiola.

" Elton, le fils de l'un de nos voisins... Nous avions neuf, peut-être dix ans... Grimaça-t-elle en jetant un regard à la ronde. Enfin bref, peu importe... Il a essayé de m'embrasser et je lui ai cassé le nez. "

Tandis que Charles et Miguel s'exclamaient que cela ne les surprenait pas, William écarquilla des yeux.

" Vous... Vous lui avez cassé le nez?

\- Oui Monsieur. Répondit-elle avec assurance en souriant.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas... je ne sais pas... vous contenter de le repousser ou de le gifler? Lui demanda le journaliste.

\- Ha mais c'était l'étape juste avant. Rit-elle. Je lui avais tout d'abord interdit de tenter quoi que ce soit puis, voyant que cela ne le freinait pas, je l'avais averti des retombées que cela aurait s'il persistait à essayer. "

William déglutit difficilement, sa bouche subitement sèche. Il devinait aisément la suite des événements.

" Il est passé outre...

\- Deux fois! Se scandalisa-t-elle. La gifle n'a pas arrêté cet imbécile!

\- Ho... Donc vous lui avez cassé le nez... Conclut William, avec une moue, comme s'il se ranger à sa logique.

\- Et vous, Monsieur Darcy, qui avez-vous fait souffrir? Lui lança-t-elle, une pointe d'espliègerie dans le regard.

\- J'ai tondu, un chouya***3*** trop court, le chien de ma cousine. Répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pardon? Com...

\- J'ai voulu lui éviter de perdre du temps à l'emmener chez le toiletteur et je l'ai tondu avec une tondeuse à cheveux.

\- Heu... Non... Vous... Non...

\- Si. " Se pinça-t-il les lèvres, penaud.

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

" Y-a-t-il eu des représailles?

\- Quelques semaines plus tard, pendant une ballade à cheval, alors que mon cousin et moi avions mis pied à terre, elle a, d'une tape sur l'arrière train, lancer nos montures au galop, et les a suivi en nous laissant sur place... Nous avons parcouru les deux derniers kilomètres jusqu'aux écuries à pieds.

\- Votre cousin? L'interrogea Charles, devançant la question d'Elizabeth.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un tienne le chien pendant que... "

Il ne put terminer qu'Elizabeth, Samantha et Gillian furent prises d'un vif fou-rire, la présidente de la Elder Foundation riant tellement fort que des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Sans chercher à réprimer le sourire que la jovialité d'Elizabeth provoquait, William prit le paquet de cartes que son voisin de droite lui tendait et entreprit de les distribuer en commençant par Charles, à sa gauche. Il brûla une carte et exposa le 'flop'. { Dix de pique - Valet de trèfle - Dame de carreau }. La moitié des joueurs se retirèrent de la partie en découvrant le 'turn' { Valet de pique }. Il prit le temps d'observer et d'analyser les plus infimes expressions de la femme assise en face de lui.

_Ho, ho cela ne sent pas bon... Je parierais cher que vous avez au moins un Valet entre vos mains..._

Il était près de la vérité. Avec un Deux de carreau et un Valet de carreau, Elizabeth venait de transformer sa paire en brelan, augmentant ses chances de gagner la partie.

Il brûla une carte et retourna une cinquième carte sur le 'board' { Quatre de pique }.

_Merde!... Si elle a un brelan c'est à moi de poser une question... Si elle a un carré..._

Plongé dans ses réflexions et tiraillé entre l'envie de lui poser l'une des questions qui le brûlait depuis plusieurs semaines et celle de ne pas voir son expression perdre son éclat et de ne pas la voir se replier derrière son épaisse muraille, il ne prêta pas attention au dernier tour de table.

" Darcy? "

Il inspira profondément, jeta un regard sur la table et réalisa qu'à l'exception de Gillian et Elizabeth tous avaient quitté la manche.

" Je me couche. " Décida-t-il.

_Je suis certaine qu'il avait une 'nut hand' gagnante... _Fronça Elizabeth.

Il éloigna l'As et le Cinq de pique qui, combinés au Dix, Valet et Quatre de pique du 'board', aurait pu faire remporter la victoire à sa couleur, et annonça " Showdown ".

Gillian abattit ses cartes l'une après l'autre. Le Six de pique suivit du Neuf de pique.

William écarquilla des yeux et reporta rapidement son attention sur le visage d'Elizabeth. Impassiblement, elle retourna d'un seul geste ses deux cartes, et leva les yeux sur lui. L'expression qu'elle surprit et à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas la plongea dans l'incompréhension, mais les exclamations de joie de sa voisine endiguèrent rapidement son analyse et la ramenèrent à l'instant présent et à la question à laquelle elle devait répondre.

" Quelle est la chose la plus folle que vous ayez accepté de faire pour le sexe opposé?... En dehors du fait de coucher avec lui. " Ajouta précipitamment Gillian.

Elizabeth ne réalisa pas qu'elle venait de sursauter.

" En dehors du sexe, bien sûr. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr! Ce serait trop simple. " Commenta joyeusement l'infirmière.

Sans commentaire, elle se contenta d'afficher un sourire de façade.

" D'accepter de l'épouser. " Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

_Putain! _Jura William en observant, affligé, le mur s'épaissir sous ses yeux impuissants.

Un bref regard sur la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés lui indiqua qu'elle était sur le point de reprendre la parole.

" Lui prêter ma voiture! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, tout aussi surpris de son intervention que le reste de la table.

Il déglutit.

" Une voiture neuve. Je l'avais achetée la veille. Elle n'a pas fait vingt mètres qu'elle est allée se planter dans la fontaine devant la maison. "

Elizabeth entrouvrit la bouche médusée, le regard vif devant la grimace du journaliste, quand le bruit de la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et une voix féminine l'interpellant vivement mit un terme à la partie.

**[~]**

" Ah Elizabeth, vous voilà... "

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers la porte du réfectoire.

" Oui? "

L'administratrice de Médicos con Chocó Indígenas, se tourna, fit signe à quelqu'un de la suivre, puis referma la porte et s'avança jusqu'à la grande table sous le regard interrogateur des onze personnes attablées.

" Je viens de recevoir la confirmation que les parents de Lia sont bien au camp des Desplazados de Istmina.

\- Ah voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle. " S'extasia Elizabeth en inclinant la tête et gratifiant d'un sourire l'enfant d'une petite dizaine d'années qui accompagnait Angela.

Elle consulta sa montre et rassembla ses dossiers avant de se lever.

" Miguel, Monsieur Darcy, en route. "

Embarrassée, Angela se racla la gorge et s'attira un regard d'incompréhension.

" Y-a-t-il un problème Madame Penita? Demanda William.

\- Une équipe médicale vient d'être demandée à Cascajero. Sarah et trois autres médecins de votre équipe sont sur le point d'embarquer. Le bateau les attend. Mais ils ont besoin d'un traducteur.

\- Je vois.

\- Mes deux traducteurs ne seront pas là avant demain après-midi. "

Elizabeth s'accroupit.

" Hé bien nous nous debrouillerons avec le peu de mots que je connais et notre espagnol... " Sourit-elle à l'enfant en lui tendant la main.

Lia ignora son geste et se jeta dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Kuntur a rendez-vous demain matin avec des promoteurs de santé du diocèse de Istmina et le père Fernando Perez. Il a accepté de vous y conduire et de faire l'interprète. "

Elizabeth se crispa, son sourire s'effacant subitement pour laisser place à une profonde irritation.

" Kuntur?

\- Oui, il est arrivé il y a deux heures de Vivícora. Quelque chose ne va pas Elizabeth? Vous... "

Connaissant la réticence d'Elizabeth pour l'homme avec lequel ils s'apprêtaient à passer une bonne partie de la journée, William devança sa réponse et décida d'intervenir.

" Comment Kuntur va-t-il pouvoir nous servir d'interpréte?

\- Il ne parle pas parfaitement l'anglais mais suffisamment pour tenir une conversation de base. Il m'a dit que...

\- Tout ira bien! L'interrompit Elizabeth. L'essentiel est que l'on puisse se comprendre. L'informa-t-elle, adressant au journaliste un regard dans lequel il était le seul à voir l'incohérence entre ses propos et ce qu'elle ressentait véritablement. Vous avez bien fait Angela. "

Les muscles de l'administratrice se détendirent et un sourire soulagé éclaira son visage.

" Il vous attend dans la voiture. Vous allez voir la route n'est pas très compliquée. "

Elle leur décrivit rapidement le trajet et leur assura qu'il ne leur faudrait pas plus de trois heures pour parcourir la cinquantaine de kilomètres et rejoindre Istmina si l'on considérait l'état de la route l-50 que les pluies des jours précédents pouvaient avoir détériorée par endroit.

Elizabeth confia ses dossiers à Charles, accompagnés de quelques consignes, pendant que William échangeait quelques mots avec les bénévoles et Miguel, avant de suivre Angela et sortir retrouver le guide qui les attendait.

" Hélène s'est chargée d'aller chercher vos sacs... Ils sont déjà dans le coffre. "

William ouvrit la porte arrière du 4x4 pendant qu'Elizabeth remerciait Angela, la remercia à son tour pendant qu'Elizabeth s'installait avec la fillette, accrochée à son cou, sur la banquette arrière, puis referma la portière et contourna la voiture pour prendre place à ses côtés.

" Lizzy, ravi de vous revoir. La salua Kuntur. Monsieur Darcy. "

Elle inclina froidement la tête en réponse avant d'adresser un bref regard au journaliste et de reporter son attention vers Angela, qui adressait, dans un sourire crispé, des signes de la main à la petite fille qui avait été l'objet de toute son attention pendant près d'une semaine.

Un sourire silencieux s'échangea entre les deux femmes et la voiture se mit en route, tourna au coin d'une rue et quitta la petite place devant le centre de soins. Elizabeth jeta un regard subreptice vers le conducteur puis vers William, tout à sa contemplation de l'église Pentecostal à travers la fenêtre, avant de soupirer et de s'enfoncer dans son dossier, décrochant un sourire qu'elle souhaitait apaisant à Lia.

Kuntur leur fit rapidement quitter la petite ville et s'engagea sur l'unique route reliant Bagadó et la route l-50. La route goudronnée fut rapidement remplacée par un sentier forestier boueux et irrégulier. Le trajet s'annonçait cahoteux. Une petite quinzaine de kilomètres paraissant interminable et la route l-50 se dessina devant eux. La voiture s'inséra dans la circulation et la voix d'Elizabeth déchira le silence.

" Vous deviez tourner à droite! "

Kuntur jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur intérieur et reporta son attention sur la route sans répondre.

" Il faut faire demi-tour. "

Adressant un regard noir au chauffeur, William insista.

" Angela a dit que c'était à droite. Vous vous trompez de route, faites demi-tour.

\- N'ayez aucun doute, je sais parfaitement où je vais. " Dit-il, échappant un rictus tout en appuyant sur un bouton, condamnant électroniquement les portières.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil par le pare-brise arrière du véhicule, William fit volte-face.

" Alors nous ne...

\- C'est censé nous...

\- ... devons pas aller au même endroit. Déclara le reporter avec sarcasme. Parce...

\- ... rassurer? Demanda Elizabeth.

\- ... que le panneau, de l'autre côté de la route, indique bien que Istmina est à trente kilomètres derrière nous! S'exclama William.

\- Quoi? Paniqua Elizabeth en se retournant machinalement pour regarder le panneau, déjà hors de vue.

\- Non. "

Elizabeth et William froncèrent des sourcils

" Non à quoi? Demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils se regardèrent, l'inquiétude les gagnant simultanément.

" Kuntur arrêtez-vous immédiatement! Je veux descendre! " Ordonna Elizabeth.

Préoccupés par ce coup de théâtre, aucun des passagers à l'arrière de la voiture ne prêta attention au gros véhicule tout terrain stationné, en attente, sur le bas côté de la route, à l'un des rares endroits où la route s'élargissait. Kuntur ralentit son allure puis se déporta, s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière le véhicule, coupa le contact et descendit de la voiture, sans un mot pour le reste de ses occupants.

Une analyse rapide de l'environnement et Elizabeth souleva Lia de ses genoux pour l'asseoir entre elle et William.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais...

\- Putain! Ragea Elizabeth. Je ne le sentais pas ce type!

\- Ne... " William n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de la rassurer.

Sa portière s'ouvrit soudainement et un homme braqua une arme sur sa tempe. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le réaliser, il accrocha rapidement une menotte à son poignet gauche avant de le contraindre à descendre du véhicule. Pendant qu'il s'exécutait et que son poignet droit était attaché à son tour, Kuntur avait déjà ouvert la portière arrière droite en braquant, de sa main droite, une arme sur la présidente de la Elder Foundation. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Elizabeth saisit vivement le canon de son arme de la main gauche, puis, sans lâcher l'objet, vint bloquer de la main droite, le poignet de son assaillant contre l'encadrement de la portière, tirant brutalement le canon à elle pour le désarmer. Sans laisser le temps à Kuntur de réagir, elle ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied la portière, le déstabilisant et le projetant vers l'arrière, et sortit précipitamment du véhicule en le tenant en joue.

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, elle constata que l'autre homme avait attrapé et sorti Lia de la voiture, Kuntur profitant de ce détour d'attention pour se redresser.

Un *CLIC*... Puis un autre...

Elle avait pressé la détente et réalisa trop tard que l'arme dont elle s'était emparée n'était pas chargée. L'indigène, tirant avantage de sa confusion, s'était avancé, avait levé la main et l'avait portée, dans une extrême violence, au visage d'Elizabeth, sans qu'elle puisse esquiver le coup. Sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, il l'attrapa brutalement de la main gauche et la tira à lui par les cheveux, alors qu'elle réprimait, de toutes ses forces, le cri de douleur qui lui montait dans la gorge. La racine de ses cheveux lui picotait, et sa joue ne l'avait jamais autant brûlée, mais elle s'interdisait de le laisser entrevoir le moindre signe de souffrance et de faiblesse. Et alors qu'il se déplaçait dans son dos, passant son avant-bras droit devant sa gorge et relâchant la prise de sa main gauche sur ses cheveux pour crocheter ses mains entre elles, elle parvint à reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de ses émotions pour contenir et repousser les larmes qui lui étaient monter au coin des yeux.

" Résiste moi, c'est ça. " Lui glissa-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille gauche.

Tout en tirant son bras vers l'arrière et la déstabilisant, Kuntur poussa, avec son épaule, sa nuque vers l'avant pour imprimer son étranglement.

" Les petites pucelles qui me résistent m'excitent encore plus. "

Il enfouit le nez dans sa chevelure, inspirant profondément son odeur.

" Je vais me délecter à t'arracher ta virginité, ma belle. Je sens que je vais adorer ça. " Se satisfaisait-il en se représentant les images de ce qu'il prévoyait.

Elizabeth tenta de déglutir.

" Recommence un coup comme ça et ça arrivera plus tôt que prévu. " L'avertit-il.

En réponse et dans un geste rapide, Elizabeth saisit, de ses deux mains, le bras qui lui comprimait la trachée puis pivota et accentua la clef que lui faisait Kuntur. Déséquilibré, il relâcha sa prise, quand son complice tira un coup de feu en l'air, figeant les trois otages et donnant l'opportunité à Kuntur de raffermir sa prise.

" C'est bon? tu la tiens bien maintenant?

\- Putain la ferme! Elle m'a pris par surprise.

\- C'est bien toi qui avais dit de faire attention... qu'elle avait du répondant.

\- C'est pour ça que mon arme n'était pas chargée.

\- Une chance!... La mienne l'est en revanche. Les informa le second acolyte. Je ne vous fais pas de dessin, vous comprenez ce que ça signifie...

\- Oui j'ai compris. " Répondit William.

Elizabeth ferma et serra les yeux un instant.

" Bien. "

L'homme déporta son arme vers la fillette.

" On va changer de voiture. " Annonça-t-il en forçant William à avancer.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière du second véhicule, y fit monter Lia puis fit signe à William de la suivre. De l'autre côté, Kuntur avait maintenu sa prise sur le cou d'Elizabeth, l'avait fait avancer jusqu'au véhicule puis, après s'être libére une main pour ouvrir la portière arrière droite, l'avait jetée sur la banquette.

" Attache ta ceinture. "

Il sortit de sa poche arrière une paire de menottes, lui passa un anneau au poignet droit, fit passer l'autre sous la ceinture, au niveau du ventre, et le lui attacha au poignet gauche avant de refermer brutalement la portière, d'aller ramasser son arme et de monter à l'avant du véhicule.

L'homme mit le contact, condamna les portières et s'engagea dans la circulation prenant la direction de Peirera, à l'opposé de la destination où William, Elizabeth et Lia étaient attendus.

" Tu étais obligé de la frapper? "

Kuntur serra les dents et porta son mouchoir à son nez.

" Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a cassé le nez.

\- Tu as merdé! "

William fronça les sourcils.

" Elle l'a cherché.

\- Tu étais prévenu et les choses été claires, pas de violence contre elle et pas de menottes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Kuntur, merde? Elle n'était pas censée nous poser de problème aussi tôt.

\- Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'Angela allait leur détailler l'itinéraire jusqu'à Istmina? Pour les menottes elle ne nous laisse pas le choix. Il est hors de question qu'on prenne le risque qu'elle nous file entre les doigts. "

_L'arme n'était pas chargée! _Se souvint le journaliste. _J'ai pensé que c'était une mesure pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les blesser si elle parvenait à le désarmer. C'était peut-être plutôt pour s'assurer de ne pas la blesser elle._

Elizabeth échappa un rictus en regardant le paysage et attira l'attention de Kuntur qui abaissa son pare-soleil et la regarda dans le miroir.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse?

\- Même sans les indications d'Angela j'aurais compris que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Je sais aller à Istmina. L'informa-t-elle sur un ton volontairement condescendant, en regardant son reflet en retour. Je n'en suis pas à mon premier voyage dans la région. "

Il l'observa quelques secondes.

" Depuis le début vous avez un problème avec moi. Lui lança-t-il avec animosité.

\- Je ne vous aime pas. Lui répondit-elle froidement en plissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Peut-être parce que tu la regarde comme si tu allais lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre pour lui faire son affaire... Suggéra le conducteur.

\- La ferme! Tempêta Kuntur.

\- Tu ferais mieux de calmer tes ardeurs et d'arrêter de la provoquer. Tu finis par lui faire peur. "

Elizabeth pouffa et fit grimacer l'autochtone tandis qu'elle le regard plein d'interrogations du conducteur s'était détourner de la route pour se poser sur elle.

" Je n'ai peur d'aucun d'entre vous... J'ai des ressources... Je peux encore trouver de quoi vous pourrir la vie. " Menaça-t-elle en rageant entre ses dents.

Les deux hommes crispèrent la mâchoire et échangèrent un regard de connivence.

" Le voyage va être long, super! Grogna Kuntur.

\- Tout pourrait, peut-être, être arrangé si vous nous disiez pourquoi nous sommes kidnappés. Dites-nous quelles sont vos revendications? Politiques?... Médicales?... Financières? " Demanda William.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence, sans aucune intention de répondre et de lui donner la moindre information.

" Où nous emmenez-vous ? " Persista-t-il.

D'une lenteur délibérée et le visage fermé, Kuntur inséra le chargeur dans la chambre de son arme, se retourna sur son siège et la pointa sur l'enfant.

" Écoute bien! Gronda-t-il, furieux, en regardant Elizabeth dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas envie que je m'en prenne à tes petits compagnons, hein? "

Elizabeth déglutit et ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à en sortir le moindre soin. Qu'aurait-elle put lui répondre? Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne à Lia, pas plus qu'au reporter ou qu'à elle-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il le savait. Alors pour seule réponse elle durcit le regard.

" Alors reste tranquille... C'est valable pour toi aussi. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du reporter. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. "

_Belle affaire, commence et je te suis!_ Rétorqua-elle intérieurement.

Il pointa le canon de son arme vers la tête de Lia.

" Je n'hésiterai pas à lui faire du mal. Conclut-il, le regard dangereux.

\- Vous ne nous direz rien...

\- Pour le moment, vous n'avez rien besoin de savoir. "

William serra les dents.

_Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à s'en prendre à nous. Ce ne sont que des mots pour nous intimider... _Pensa-t-il.

Les kilomètres s'enchaînèrent et, en peu de temps, les cents mètres d'altitude de Bagadó furent loin derrière eux. La forêt s'intensifia et, malgré la vitesse réduite du véhicule, ils prirent rapidement de la hauteur à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la Cordillère des Andes occidentale.

_... Pourquoi de nous trois est-elle la seule à ne pas avoir été menacée directement?... Ce n'est pas pour la fille qu'ils nous enlèvent..._

Vingt-cinq kilomètres d'une ascension éprouvante pour l'organisme des deux britanniques et le chauffeur les fit entrer dans le parc national naturel Tatamá, à deux mille six cent quatre-vingt mètres d'altitude. De ses cinq cent vingt kilomètres carrés, où le Cerro Tamaná, point culminant de la Cordillère occidentale, domine le département du haut de ses quatre mille cent mètres, et, de sa faune et sa flore luxuriantes, William ne découvrit que les vingt kilomètres que l'étroite route leur faisait traverser.

_... C'est elle qu'ils veulent. Putain de bordel! Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'elle?_

S'enfonçant toujours plus loin et plus haut dans dans le parc, les kidnappeurs leur avaient rapidement fait passer la frontière du département voisin. Le vehicule franchit le pont du Rio Tatamá, un passage délicat à trois mille trois cents mètres avant de leur faire atteindre, un kilomètre plus loin, le point culminant de leur trajet à trois mille huit cent mètres d'altitude, et de les faire redescendre et sortir du parc national naturel Tatamá, six kilomètres plus loin, à deux mille quatre cents mètres.

La végétation tropicale se fit de moins en moins dense, la température remonta et Elizabeth et William sentirent leur rythme cardiaque et respiratoire ralentir à mesure qu'ils perdaient de la hauteur. À flan de colline, la forêt avait laissé, peu à peu, apparaître, en dessous d'eux, les contours de la petite ville de Jordania.

Kuntur prit le téléphone que lui tendait son complice et le porta à l'oreille.

" En approche... Oui allez-y... Cinq minutes. " Informa-t-il son correspondant avant de raccrocher.

Il jeta un regard rapide au chauffeur en plaçant le cellulaire dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur le paysage. À l'arrière de la voiture, à l'empressement de se détendre les bras, le dos, et les jambes, après soixante kilomètres d'un trajet éreintant et près de trois heures de captivité, se mêlait l'inquiétude de ne pas pouvoir déterminer s'ils atteignaient leur destination ou s'ils n'arrivaient qu'à une étape de leur périple.

En repérant, à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux, dans un champ en contrebas, les pales d'un hélicoptère démarrer une lente rotation, Elizabeth sut avant leur arrivée qu'il leur faudrait encore faire preuve de patience avant de découvrir ce que leurs kidnappeurs entendaient obtenir d'eux. Avant de perdre de vue l'hélicoptère, elle analysa hâtivement le lieu où, vraisemblablement, ils allaient s'arrêter. N'apercevant aucune silhouette à proximité de l'appareil, elle soupira et attira l'attention de William, l'accrochant du regard et l'invitant à suivre la direction de ses yeux. Il s'exécuta et la regarda de nouveau avec incompréhension, pour lui indiquer que depuis sa position il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui murmurer silencieusement, lorsque que le conducteur ralentit précipitamment sa vitesse et alla se stationner sur le bord de la route.

" Lizzy, tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure?

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme cela! Aboya-t-elle. Nous sommes loin d'être amis tous les deux.

\- Mademoiselle Bennet, tant que vous vous tiendrez tranquille tout ira bien. Soupira le conducteur.

\- Quel rôle jouez-vous, vous, dans tout cela? " Demanda-elle.

Son regard se détourna de Kuntur et devint plus perçant lorsqu'il se posa sur son voisin.

" Vous êtes celui qui joue l'amabilité pour aider l'autre brute à obtenir ce qu'elle veut, hein? Hargneuse, elle avait lancé un léger coup de la tête pour désigner Kuntur. Et que voulez-vous obtenir, Messieurs? "

Se penchant en avant et passant le regard alternativement entre eux deux, elle haussa les sourcils et répondit pour eux.

" Vous voulez m'emmener faire une balade en hélicoptère? "

William écarquilla et comprit ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui montrer quelques instants plus tôt. Elle n'attendit pas que l'un ou l'autre lui réponde. Les laissant à leur surprise face à ce qu'elle avait deviné alors que l'hélicoptère n'était plus visible depuis la route, elle surenchérit, sur le ton de la confidence, en se délectant de l'expression qui s'installait sur leur visage.

" Je ne suis jamais montée dans un hélicoptère et j'envisageais justement de m'en offrir un pour mon anniversaire... C'est une délicate attention... Vous êtes très généreux. " Commenta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Puis pour appuyer ses propos, elle souleva ses mains menottées et conclut.

" Et vous m'avez déjà offert les bijoux... C'est très romantique.

\- Tu vas nous poser des problèmes, ma belle?

\- Est-ce une question? " Demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

Kuntur durcit le regard, mais Elizabeth lui répondit avec arrogance sans s'en soucier.

" Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, pour le moment. "

Un son rauque lui échappa et il aperçut, du coin de l'oeil, son complice s'amuser de l'effet que les répliques acerbes de la jeune femme avait sur son calme habituel.

" Putain, arrête de rire, toi! Ça fait dix jours que je vis ça, elle me rend fou! "

Le chauffeur rit de plus belle et ouvrit sa portière.

" Tu étais prévenu. " Lança-t-il au-dessus de son épaule en descendant de la voiture.

Faisant un signe à Lia pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de son buste, William ne put réprimer un sourire amusé lorsque l'indigène soupira. Il souleva les mains pour les passer derrière la tête de l'enfant jusqu'à les passer en dessous de ses fesses, et descendit docilement du véhicule, Lia dans ses bras, accrochée à son cou, lorsque le conducteur lui ouvrit la portière.

Kuntur détacha l'une des mains d'Elizabeth pour la libérer de la ceinture de sécurité puis remit l'anneau autour de son poignet avant de refermer un premier anneau d'une seconde paire de menottes autour de son propre poignet.

" Tu as raison, ma belle, entre nous c'est plus que de l'amitié... Nous sommes devenus inséparables. Sourit-il en accrochant l'autre extrémité de la seconde paire de menottes à la chaîne de celle d'Elizabeth.

\- Ne perdez surtout pas la clef. Lui conseilla-t-elle, une fois la porte de l'hélicoptère refermée derrière eux. Parce que je vous prédis que très bientôt vous aurez envie de vous couper la main pour vous libérer et vous retrouver le plus loin possible de moi! "

William sentit l'appareil s'arracher du sol et envoya un clin d'oeil rassurant à la petite fille qu'il avait assise devant lui, près de la fenêtre.

" Je rêve ou c'est une menace ça, ma belle?

\- C'est une promesse... Et arrêtez ces mots doux. Je ne suis pas votre "Lizzy", votre "belle", votre "chérie" ou je ne sais encore quelle autre fadaise. Répondit-elle impassiblement. Vous pensez que cela vous donne de l'assurance? Un ascendant sur moi? Et fait de vous un homme? "

Elle échappa un rire méprisant.

" En réalité cela fait de vous une mauviette... Et les mauviettes ne m'impressionnent pas. Elles me donnent envie de vomir. "

Dans un geste plein de menaces et de promesses, kuntur posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Elizabeth et imprima une forte pression.

" Je vais très vite te faire changer d'avis. Lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Je ne crois pas! " Siffla-t-elle en retirant d'un geste brusque la main de l'autochtone.

Aux hauts sommets qui s'étendaient sous leurs pieds, Elizabeth et William surent qu'ils s'éloignaient des basses altitudes du Chocó. Se déplaçaient-ils vers le nord ou vers l'est et la Cordillère centrale? Aucun d'entre eux ne le savait ni, pendant un moment, ne s'en préoccupa. Le panorama à couper le souffle de la ceinture de feu du Pacifique, qui s'étendait sous leur pieds à perte de vue et s'offrait à leur regard, leur fit oublier leur captivité et leur donna, étrangement, une intense sensation de liberté. William s'était autant laissé aller à la contemplation du paysage, à travers la fenêtre, qu'à celle du visage d'Elizabeth, qui, installée entre Kuntur et lui, s'était longuement tenue, avec fascination, penchée au-dessus de lui. Ils s'étaient tous deux imposés le silence, et n'avaient cherché à communiquer d'aucune manière, se contentant de la proximité rassurante de l'autre.

Ils connaissaient les consignes, décidées par la présidente de la Elder Foundation elle-même, à appliquer à cette situation, et s'y soumettaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

{ Ne pas utiliser leur nom de famille }. Futile dans ce contexte. Ils étaient tous deux connus de Kuntur.

{ Ne pas permettre de faire le lien entre soi et un autre membre de l'équipe avec qui l'on entretien n'importe quelle relation autre que professionnelle }. Rien ne les reliait officiellement et rien ne s'était produit entre eux.

_Enfin pas assez pour appeler cela quelque chose. _Avaient-ils raisonné chacun de leur côté.

{ Garder son calme et intérioriser le plus possible ses émotions }.

_Intérioriser ses émotions._ Se répétèrent-ils lorsqu'ils ne parvinrent à réprimer un énième regard l'un vers l'autre.

_Ils pourraient les utiliser contre nous._ Pensa Elizabeth en se redressant sur son siège.

L'appareil entama sa descente et William comprit soudainement son objectif derrière ses provocations.

_Elle analyse leurs réactions et utilise leurs émotions contre eux... Vous jouez à la roulette russe... Un jeu dangereux qui pourrait se retourner contre vous... _

À leur descente d'hélicoptère, l'environnement autour d'eux ne leur donna aucune indication de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une petite ville, à quelques kilomètres, qu'ils venaient de survoler, sans aucun signe distinctif. Un champ, entouré de bois. Au loin, un bruit d'eau qui coule. Le fleuve qu'ils avaient aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Une petite maison isolée qu'ils contournèrent sans s'y arrêter. Puis un petit baraquement, derrière l'habitation, vers lequel leurs kidnappeurs les escortaient.

Kuntur en ouvrit la porte, longea un couloir, traînant Elizabeth juste derrière lui, les deux points liés, menottés à son poignet droit, avant de pénétrer dans une petite pièce sombre et humide, aménagée de la façon la plus spartiate. Trois matelas posés à même le sol, une table et une chaise.

" Charmant... De plus en plus romantique... " Commenta Elizabeth.

Derrière elle, William et Lia étaient conduits à l'autre extrémité de la salle, et pendant que William était attaché au sol, Kuntur attrapa une longue chaîne suspendue au plafond et vint l'attacher à ses poignets avant de lui retirer les menottes.

" Où sont les sept nains? Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il s'agenouillait et lui attachait les chevilles à une longue chaîne fixée au sol. J'espère que l'on vous a aussi prévenu que je ne faisais pas le ménage et que j'étais très mauvaise cuisinière... Cela vous aurez peut-être évité le dérangement... Je ne suis vraiment pas une affaire. "

Il se releva et planta son regard dans le sien.

" C'était un plaisir... Et à ce que l'on m'a dit, tu es irremplaçable...

\- Kuntur! On y va!

\- J'ai bien envie de vérifier ça... Ajouta-il d'une voix gutturale en lui effleurant les bras, l'épaule, et le cou.

\- Kuntur! J'ai dit "on y va"! "

Il tourna les talons, la regarda le plus longtemps qu'il le put et finit par passer devant son complice et quitter la pièce. Un dernier regard du deuxième homme, puis la porte se ferma et se verrouilla.

C'était la fin d'après-midi du premier jour de leur détention.

Où étaient-ils? Pour combien de temps y étaient-ils? Quand les reverraient-ils revenir? Que leur voulaient-ils?

_Des questions, toujours des questions et pas une seule réponse! _S'insurgeait Elizabeth au moment où William brisait le silence.

" Nous devrions être arrivés à Istmina. Vous pensez qu'on s'est déjà rendu compte de notre enlèvement. "

Arrachée à ses ruminations, elle redressa la tête dans sa direction.

" J'appelle toujours quand j'arrive sur un lieu d'intervention. Cela fait partie des mesures de sécurité. "

Elle regarda sa montre et grimaça.

" J'aurais déjà dû téléphoner à Charles ou Angela. Alors je dirais que l'alerte est déjà donnée... "

William soupira longuement.

" Mais cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup, Monsieur Darcy. Kuntur nous a fait changer de voiture, ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de nous retrouver. "

Il fronça les sourcils et avec empressement elle s'expliqua.

" Les voitures que nous utilisons sont munies d'un traceur GPS. Ils vont rapidement retrouver la voiture et comprendre la situation... Mais remonter jusqu'ici... "

Abattue, Elizabeth se laissa choir au sol.

" Ils sont sympas. Au moins ils n'ont pas attaché Lia. " Optimisa-t-elle pendant que la petite fille s'installait et se recroquevillait entre ses jambes.

De longues heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'ils ne revoient Kuntur réapparaître, et hormis quelques paroles provoquantes, quelques caresses indécentes, et quelques promesses renouvelées, il avait refusé de prononcer un seul mot sur les raisons de leur enlèvement ou sur le lieu où ils étaient detenus. Il avait déposé le repas sur la table et avait à peine jeté un regard au journaliste et à la jeune indigène avant de ressortir.

Personne ne revint avant les premières lueurs matinales, les trois occupants de la cellule se réveillant subitement au bruit de la porte principale de la dépendance. Elizabeth se leva en entendant le verrou, observa en silence Kuntur déposer le petit déjeuner sans un regard vers ses deux compagnons de cellules et s'approcher d'elle.

Le regard brûlant d'un désir primitif, il se mit à lui tourner lentement autour, lui effleurant les fesses, le bas du dos, et remontant jusqu'aux épaules tout en lui soufflant crûment ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire subir. Il traça du bout du doigt une ligne jusqu'à son menton, le long de sa mâchoire puis, tout en passant et repassant la langue, d'une façon répugnante, le long de sa clavicule, il lui effleurait la lèvre inférieure.

À quelques mètres d'eux, prêt à bondir, William trépignait de colère sans réaliser que toute intervention était vouée à l'échec tant et aussi longtemps qu'il serait attaché hors d'atteinte d'Elizabeth. Le regard qu'elle lui porta sembla endiguer son ardeur agressive, et lui donna l'occasion d'agir contre son assaillant et de se jeter sur son cou exposé pour y planter les dents, avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait déployer, et le mordre sans relâcher sa prise, aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait lui résister.

Le cri strident de Kuntur raisonna dans la pièce, lorsqu'il s'arracha de son emprise et s'écarta d'elle brusquement. Essoufflée, mais sans se départir, Elizabeth le fixait, le regard haineux. Il avait porté sa main à son cou et avait observé, en étalant entre ses doigts, le sang de la morsure, avant de lever des yeux de fou sur elle et, d'un geste d'une rapidité et violence extrêmes, lancer son poings en travers de sa joue.

" Espèce de cinglé. Touche-la encore une fois et... Hurla William quand le coup projeta le visage d'Elizabeth sur le côté, à l'instar d'un pantin désarticulé.

\- Tu penses toujours que je suis une mauviette, là?

\- Tu es sourd salopard? Éloigne-toi d'elle! "

Elizabeth cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche, se redressa avec difficulté, mais détermination, et soutint son regard le prenant délibérément de haut.

" Toujours... Une petite merde même, qui ne sait s'imposer sur une femme que lorsqu'elle est pieds et mains liés... C'est bien peu valorisant tout cela. Hein Kuntur? "

Il plissa les yeux

" Tu ne payes rien pour attendre... "

Puis il recula.

" Je vais aller nettoyer ton oeuvre... Quand je reviendrai, je montrerai au petit journaliste, qui ne sait pas fermer sa gueule, ce qu'on fait subir aux femmes de mon peuple... Annonça-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté, imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Je lui ferai passer l'envie de me menacer à nouveau. "

William s'apprêtait à crier une nouvelle fois, puis la peur que cela ne fasse qu'augmenter la cruauté avec laquelle Kuntur traiterait Elizabeth, le freina dans son élan.

" Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux femmes de mon peuple, n'est-ce pas? "

Elizabeth déglutit.

" Dis-lui, à ton journaliste, ce qu'on leur fait.

\- Elles sont baisées et violées sauvagement puis, battues comme des chiennes par des sauvages jusqu'à ce qu'elles donnent des informations ou qu'elles supplient qu'on abrége leur souffrance et les tue, pour ne pas avoir à mettre fin à leurs jours elles-mêmes***4***. " Cracha-t-elle.

Puis elle leva le menton, bien décidée à ne pas céder devant son bourreau.

" Mais moi je ne supplie pas. Je ne te supplierai jamais.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné... Nous verrons bien. " Riota-il en s'éloignant jusqu'à la porte.

Son rire disparut avec lui, et Elizabeth se laissa tomber au sol.

Elle observa quelques minutes l'expression enragée de William puis fit signe à Lia de s'approcher. Avec patience et à renfort de vocabulaire Katío Emberá approximatif, d'espagnol et de gestes, elle lui avait mimé et lui avait expliqué que lorsque quelqu'un approchera de nouveau de la pièce, elle voulait qu'elle se réfugie sur le matelas près du reporter, mette ses mains sur ses oreilles et se représente des moments agréables, passés en compagnie de ses parents et de son frère, jusqu'à ce que William lui fasse signe que tout était fini. Lui, refusait de l'entendre prédire les sévices auxquels Kuntur allait s'adonner sous ses yeux impuissants, et c'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'elle lui fit promettre de ne rien faire qui, en l'irritant davantage, l'exposerait à de plus grands périls.

" Quand il reviendra, vous feriez peut-être mieux de prendre exemple sur Lia et de faire comme elle.

\- Et vous, vous devriez lui dire que vous n'êtes plus vierge. C'est ridicule, vous avez été fiancée, il doit bien savoir que vous êtes loin d'être vierge. Vous n'aurez, très rapidement, plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

\- Ou il sera encore plus en pétard. Tout ce que je dirai, sera prétexte à ne pas me ménager... Et c'est comme si je l'étais. " Finit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Estomaqué par la confidence qu'elle venait de lui faire et à laquelle il n'était pas préparé, William se raidit et la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

" Que voulez-vous dire précisément par "C'est comme si je l'étais"? "

Une désagréable impression de se dévoiler et de se mettre à nu l'envahit et l'embarrassa.

" Vous pouvez me parler, Mademoiselle Bennet. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. J'espère que vous avez compris... que... enfin, que vous savez que... "

Elle avala sa salive puis dans un chuchotement maladroit elle termina sa question.

" Que je peux vous faire confiance? "

Il se figea un instant, la bouche entre-ouverte, puis hocha lentement la tête.

" Je ne vous jugerez jamais. Je connais votre ressentiment pour les gens de ma profession, mais je ne suis pas..."

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

" Non!... Non, en effet, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres journalistes qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, Monsieur Darcy. " Reconnut-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et releva les yeux vers lui, surpenant une nouvelle fois le geste nerveux de sa main.

" Mon fiancé a été le premier... Le seul... Je n'ai eu de relations intimes avec personne d'autre que lui. "

Conscient de l'effort que s'étendre sur un sujet aussi intime lui demandait alors qu'elle avait en horreur l'étalage de sa vie privée, il l'observa silencieusement marquer une pause et se mordre les lèvres et attendit patiemment la suite de ses révélations. Les secondes devinrent des minutes. Elizabeth avait détourné le regard et devenait de plus en plus agitée.

" Mademoiselle Bennet... Mademoiselle Bennet, regardez-moi. " Lui commanda-t-il doucement.

Et une fois son attention dirigée de nouveau sur lui, il accrocha son regard.

" J'ai compris vous savez...

\- Et que croyez-vous avoir compris, Monsieur Darcy? "

Il appuya son regard mais ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur l'observation et l'analyse du malaise d'Elizabeth.

" Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à dire... "

Elle s'étonna.

" Vous n'avez rien à dire?

\- Non, j'ai une question mais je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas votre question, dans ce cas? "

Il la regardait impassiblement et lui répondit d'une voix assurée.

" Parce qu'elle vous mettrait mal à l'aise... Enfin... Se reprit-il. Plus encore que l'état dans lequel vous êtes déjà...

\- Un peu plus ou un peu moins, au point où nous en sommes, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

\- Et je sais que vous n'y répondrez pas. Surtout si ce que je pense être la réponse se révéle exact. D'une part je trouverais stupide et inutile que vous vous fassiez violence pour me confirmer quelque chose que je sais déjà... "

Son embarras jouait avec les sommets, et elle ne put cacher sa curiosité et son empressement.

" Et d'autre part?

\- Je ne veux pas être celui qui vous met dans cet état. "

Son cerveau se figea et, abasourdie, Elizabeth peina à raisonner et à reprendre leur débat. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser, la forcer à sortir de ses retranchements pour obtenir la réponse à sa question. Quel paradoxe pour un journaliste de ne pas tout mettre en oeuvre pour obtenir même la plus petite information. Depuis leur première rencontre, dans son bureau au coeur de la City, il ne lui avait jamais plus posé de question d'ordre privé, se contentant de la suivre partout où elle se rendait, l'observant et l'écoutant. La divertissant aussi de temps à autre. Ils savaient tous deux, parfois, se départir de cette gravité, dont ils s'étaient progressivement revêtis au cours des années, sous le poids des images et des responsabilités auxquelles leur profession les confrontait au quotidien et d'une vie personnelle tourmentée, pour laisser cette soif latente de vivre et de mordre la vie à pleine dents s'éveiller et s'exprimer librement, le temps d'un moment. Y-avait-il d'autres questions en attentes? Cela devait terriblement le frustrer et compliquer ses réflexions de devoir avancer avec autant de questions que d'incertitudes.

" Mais comment allez-vous... Allez-vous savoir...

\- Si je me trompe ou si j'ai raison?

\- C'est cela. "

Il haussa les épaules.

" Hormis vous poser la question et que vous y répondiez, je ne vois pas comment. " Dit-il en s'allongeant sur son matelas et mettant un terme à la discussion.

Elizabeth le regardait faire. Cet homme singulier, étrange et déconcertant, était, à ses yeux, indéfinissable. C'était cela, unique en son genre et impossible à cerner.

" Monsieur Darcy.

\- Hmmm.

\- Que pensez-vous de la réponse à votre question? "

Il se redressa d'un bond.

" Mademoiselle Bennet, vous cherchez à m'embarrasser?

\- Je veux juste savoir ce que vous pensez?

\- Je pense beaucoup de choses... Je pense qu'il serait préférable que Kuntur ne repointe pas son nez ici... parce que même s'il parvenait à changer d'univers pour s'enfuir, cela ne m'empêcherait pas de lui mettre la main dessus et de lui faire payer de vous avoir touchée. "

Le rictus et le haussement d'épaules incrédules d'Elizabeth le firent se lever et tendre la chaîne au maximum pour se rapprocher au plus près d'elle.

" Approchez. "

Si la chaîne attachée à ses chevilles lui permettait de s'éloigner davantage de l'anneau fixement enfoncé dans le sol, celle accrochée au plafond limitait leur rapprochement et laissa plusieurs mètres entre eux.

" Il faut reconnaitre que vous donnez bien le change. Vous savez que des femmes se suicident après de tels sévices corporels, mais au fond, vous ne comprenez pas vraiment comment elles en arrivent à ces extrêmes... "

Elizabeth ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, le regard agité, sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui répondre.

" Offrir ou perdre votre virginité,... donnez le terme que vous voulez, cela importe peu,... et faire l'amour sont deux choses différentes... "

Il la vit déglutir et sentit son calme intérieur s'amenuiser sous une nouvelle vague de nervosité. Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. Pas même à le freiner. L'aurait-il seulement put?

Rien n'en était moins sûr.

" La jouissance du corps sous les caresses d'un homme est encore une chose différente..., et quand la jouissance de l'âme vient s'ajouter à la jouissance du corps, sous les caresses et les regards de l'homme que vous aimez et vous aime en retour, la différence est telle qu'il n'y a plus rien qui puisse soutenir la comparaison. "

Elizabeth détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" Ne détournez pas les yeux, regardez moi. "

Elle s'exécuta et, à grand-peine, plongea de nouveau dans son regard.

" C'est ce que je dis qui est gênant ou que je sache? "

Après une seconde d'hésitation, d'une voix chevrotante, une bribe de son intimité trouva enfin le chemin vers sa bouche, levant, partiellement, le voile sur la vie privée sur laquelle elle était, jusque là, parvenue à tenir le secret le plus total.

" Personne ne sait... D'aucune façon... Secoua-t-elle la tête pour appuyer sa déclaration. Alors comment savez vous?

\- Je vous regarde... "

Son froncement de confusion ne le surprit pas. Aveuglée par sa certitude de parvenir à se cacher de tous, elle ne réalisait pas qu'il était possible de la voir à travers les remparts qui la tenait à distance et de la comprendre malgré l'obscure raison qui la poussait à les ériger.

" Je vous regarde, je vous vois, et je sais... c'est tout. " Essaya-t-il de minimiser l'importance de ses propos.

Silencieuse, elle réfléchit et analysa sa réponse. Alors il reprit où ses réflexions s'étaient arrêtées.

" Un jour, je vous le souhaite... Un jour, vous connaîtrez cette communion, quand les âmes et les corps se reconnaissent et l'expriment... que plus rien ne peut les dévier les uns des autres... et que, même, les mots deviennent insignifiants pour rendre, fidèlement, ces choses qui dépassent votre entendement et qu'ils comprennent mieux que vous-même.

\- J'ai droit à un cours magistral par un expert en la matière.

\- Pas vraiment. Je vous parle de quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais connu. Je n'ai pas fait voeux de chasteté, non, mais...

\- Et quel niveau avez-vous atteint? "

Elle sursauta surprise par son audace ce qui le fit rire et se pincer les lèvres.

" J'ai atteint l'honorable niveau de la jouissance du corps, Mademoiselle Bennet.

\- Il n'est pas possible de juste se contenter de cela... je suppose... Enfin, votre point de vue d'expert m'intéresse.

\- Si je pouvais m'en contenter je serais certainement déjà marié et avec une famille... Et vous vous en contenteriez-vous?

\- Je ne peux pas, objectivement, répondre si je pourrais me passer de quelque chose sans l'avoir, au préalable, expérimenté. Je ne pourrais pas affirmer que je peux vivre sans manger de grenouille si je n'avais pas, un jour, eu l'idée saugrenue de commander des cuisses de grenouilles à l'ail dans un restaurant parisien. "

\- Alors quand vous aurez touché du doigt cette communion des corps et des âmes... Quand vous l'aurez vécue... Ce jour là, Mademoiselle Bennet, vous comprendrez pourquoi ces femmes en viennent à faire ce qu'elles font,... et vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne vais pas rester sagement assis dans un coin et laisser une telle scène se dérouler devant moi, mais que je vais tout faire pour lui compliquer la tâche. Je me battrai avec la seule arme qu'on laisse à ma portée. Je ne resterai pas silencieux! "

Elizabeth s'agita.

" Je n'ai aucune intention de me soumettre, Monsieur Darcy. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je jure devant Dieu que je ne le laisserai pas m'arracher le moindre instant de plaisir... je ferai tout pour qu'il n'y trouve aucun plaisir! "

Il soupira et sa résolution et sa combativité le radoucirent et le calmèrent momentanément.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'une nouvelle âme pénétre dans le baraquement. Elizabeth se leva et se redressa précipitamment et s'appliqua à inspirer et expirer profondément, pour calmer les battements de son coeur, reprendre le dessus de ses émotions et se préparer et se donner du courage à affronter ce qui allait venir. Elle avait envisageait de nombreuses possibilités de défense. De le mordre de nouveau, à se tortiller encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement, sous ses assauts, jusqu'à différentes techniques d'étranglement avec la chaîne qui lui liait les mains.

La démarche de celui que William entendit remonter le petit couloir, avant de s'immobiliser devant leur cellule, n'avait rien de semblable à celle de l'indigène, et Elizabeth s'était détendue en en déduisant qu'il s'agissait du chauffeur qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis leur arrivée.

Le verrou couina et une silhouette s'immobilisa quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de s'avancer silencieusement jusqu'à elle.

William la vit sursauter et comprit qu'elle connaissait celui qui s'approchait d'elle. Il l'avait vue le reconnaître lorsqu'il avait complètement dévoilé son visage en traversant un rai de lumière. À la fois abasourdie, perdue, choquée, et incrédule, elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée, alors que silencieusement il se plantait devant elle et l'inspectait de la tête aux pieds.

Il agita la chaîne en suspension.

" Qui t'a attachée comme ça? "

Puis il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à tourner le visage vers lui, et fronça.

" ... et t'a battue? "

Elizabeth le foudraya du regard.

" Ton grossier et insupportable chien de garde! "

**[~]**

_**Si tu veux connaître quelqu'un, **_

_**N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, **_

_**Mais regarde ce qu'il fait.**_

_**\- Dalaï Lama**_

***o***

***1* La Minga Indigena Social y Comunautaria: La marche Indigène Sociale et Communautaire a eu lieu pendant plusieurs semaines en Novembre 2008 pour protester contre la multiplication des assassinats impunis de leaders indiens par les paramilitaires et pour réclamer les terres ancestrales reconnues par des accords avec le gouvernement mais jamais redistribuées. **

***2* Chivas: Bus/camions multicolores, larges et bas, pouvant contenir plus d'une centaine de passagers, sur une dizaine de rangées de bancs et sur le toit.**

***3* Chouya: Une petite quantité en arabe dialectal. **

***4* Le suicide chez les femmes Emberá violées par les hommes paramilitaires ou les FARC n'est pas de mon fruit mais une réalité qui a poussé les centres de soins et les organisations bénévoles d'aides aux victimes à créer et développer un système de prise en charge psychologique des femmes Emberá violées. N'étant pas prévu à mon histoire, je ne m'étendrai pas davantage sur le sujet. Mais cette information, trouvée par hasard au cours de mes recherches, m'a tellement choquée que je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'intégrer à mon histoire. J'ai donc profité que cela corresponde à un moment de ma fiction pour l'évoquer. Quand la réalité se mêle à la fiction au point de ne pas pouvoir déceler ce qui appartient à la réalité et ce qui provient de l'imagination de l'auteur m'a interpellée. D'un point de vue artistique je trouve cela intéressant. D'un point de vue personnel je trouve cela effrayant, alarmant et catastrophique compte tenu du sujet évoqué. **

**[~]**

**Combien parmi-vous veulent me jeter des tomates? Combien de lectrices / lecteurs suis-je sur le point de perdre? **

**S'il vous plaît ne me détestez pas... Exprimez-vous en review, en mp, sur Facebook, ou sur Twitter, si vous en avez besoin. **

**Je sais l'effet qu'a eu ce chapitre sur vous, je l'ai testé,... c'est celui que j'attendais et auquel je m'attendais. **

**Pour ma défense j'en appelle à Jane Austen et vous demande de vous souvenir, à chaque étape difficile de mon histoire, qu'elle a toujours concédé de belles fins heureuses à ses héros. Je ne la trahirai pas, je vous le promets. **

**Alors pourquoi leur ai-je fait cela? Vous savez que la vie peut parfois être une vraie salope, n'est-ce pas? Ces choses qui arrivent et que l'on qualifie d'injustices, ne donnent-elles pas plus de saveurs aux bonnes choses? Si la vie n'était que bonheur, quelle saveur aurait-il réellement? Ne perdrait-il pas de sa nature au fil du temps? Nous savons que les coups bas de la vie nous donnent de quoi savourer ce qu'elle peut nous donner de meilleur. **

**Il y a une raison à toute chose pour qu'elle se produise ainsi...**

**Je fais appel à votre patience... Avec le prochain chapitre nous clôturerons la première partie de cette histoire... Le pire peut donner le meilleur... Il faut un enfer pour que le paradis puisse exister... Et si je peux vous détailler le pire, je peux vous détailler le meilleur... Ne me lâchez pas... **

**Le chapitre 10 arrive au plus vite, j'y travaille déjà. **

**En attendant je vous invite à découvrir les paysages colombiens qui m'ont suivie pour ce chapitre (parce que le magnifique peut côtoyer l'horreur parfois) sur Twitter: Miss_FelicityS #Voyagesauboutdumonde ou sur Facebook: Felicity Sand - FanFiction**

**Felicity Sand. **


	10. 10: Roulette russe (1ere partie)

**Chères lectrices, Chers lecteurs, **

**Me voici de retour, après une longue absence, avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Plus de six mois... Oups! J'espère que mes fidèles ne m'en voudront pas trop et que les lecteurs de passage n'ont pas pris la fuite, pensant que la suite ne viendrait jamais. **

**Je vous avais écrit au mois de mars "Nous savons que les coups bas de la vie nous donnent de quoi savourer ce qu'elle peut nous donner de meilleur. Il y a une raison à toute chose pour qu'elle se produise ainsi..." Et mes propos m'ont rattrapée quelques temps après. La vie m'a réservé de belles surprises puis, par ricochet de belles désillusions, mais tout est question de choix, de décision face aux situations auxquelles nous sommes confrontés, et de savoir les assumer et les porter jusqu'au bout. Quand la santé s'en mêle alors tout est au ralenti... Qu'importe tant que nous atteignons notre destination, n'est-ce pas? **

**En y regardant de plus près, c'est d'ailleurs l'un des thèmes de ce 10ème chapitre: la prise de décision, la liberté des choix que nous faisons. Un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, si bien qu'il sera en 2 parties, et dont je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Mais le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, alors en attendant de le retoucher ultérieurement (car je vous avoue, après ces longs mois, avoir un grand besoin de me libérer de ce chapitre), je vous le livre ainsi. **

**Je remercie mon amie, qui jusqu'à présent m'avait relue avant publication, d'avoir fait ce passage dans ma vie. On ne fait que passer sur cette terre, comme dans la vie des gens. On donne, on reçoit et tout cela nous grandit d'une façon ou d'une autre. **

**Je remercie Vanastacia, Dragii-Bus, Fifi72, Little Lizzy Bennet, Georgiana D.B, d'avoir rejoint mon histoire, j'espère que votre patience sera récompensée et que je saurai répondre à vos attentes. **

*** Timinoo1: Merci pour tes reviews et tes informations. **

*** Calazzi: je te dirais que si un voyage ne nous conduit pas vers l'autre alors nous ne faisons que nous déplacer :-)... A mesure que je parcours ce voyage avec ces personnages, je découvre un peu plus à chaque étape où ce périple les conduit et me conduit moi. Et je dois dire que je parcours des contrées que je n'aurais jamais imaginé découvrir un jour ni même sur lesquelles j'aurais osé me risquer. Il faut bien parcourir le chemin pour savoir ce qu'il nous y attend, alors je le parcours et prends tout ce que la vie me réserve. **

*** Rach: Un grand merci pour ton review. Il m'a profondément touchée. J'espère que tu es toujours là. **

*** Georgie: Désolée, désolée, désolée... RDV en fin de chapitre en review. **

*** Miriamme: Mille merci pour tout. On se découvre tous les jours, et tant mieux sinon c'est que nous sommes arrivés au bout du voyage :-)**

*** 20: merci pour ton review et ton message sur FB qui m'a fait statuer enfin sur une publication en 2 parties et de vous livrer la 1ere au plus vite. Tu m'as remis le pied à l'étrier. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. **

***o***

**Mes pensées vont vers un homme qui m'a accompagnée au cours de toute cette première partie de ma vie et qui me laisse orpheline depuis plusieurs mois. Il a été un pilier, un exemple et une référence que je garde auprès de moi, quelque part où se rangent les souvenirs, dans chacun des pas qui me conduisent vers mon destin et vers les choix que je suis menée à faire. La douleur est indéfinissable, son absence palpable, et les valeurs qu'il me laisse en héritage inestimables. **

**On dit que l'on ne sait que l'on a vraiment aimé que lorsqu'on perd celui ou celle que l'on aimait. Je nuancerais en vous disant que pour ma part, si je l'ai réalisé brièvement il y a des d'années, cela peut parfois être lorsqu'on le retrouve. **

**Je remercie Sweetie P. d'avoir enfin mis des mots sur les silences timides qui nous accompagnaient lorsque nous étions adolescents. Merci de m'aimer pour celle que je suis, de me comprendre dans mes silences, de m'aider à exprimer ce que je préfère taire et de me permettre de découvrir et de faire vivre la femme qui est en moi. L'amour d'une vie...**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse petite fille d'être dans ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. **

**Je terminerais en félicitant deux de mes proches amis pour leur union il y a quelques semaines. Je leur souhaite de retomber amoureux l'un de l'autre jour après jour... Je ne doute pas que pour ces deux là amour rime avec toujours. Je vous embrasse fort.**

***o* **

**Après cette longue introduction, place à nos personnages...**

**Bonne lecture. **

**~ Felicity Sand**

**[~]**

**[~]10[~]**

**[~]**

_**" Every woman is a rebel,**_

_**And usually in wild revolt against herself. "**_

_**\- Oscar Wilde**_

_***o***_

_**\- Rihanna, Russian Roulette, 2009**_

**Take a breath, take it deep * **_Prend ta respiration, prend la profondément_  
**"Calm yourself," he says to me * **_"Calme toi", me dit-il_  
**If you play, you play for keeps * **_Si tu joues, tu joues pour de vrai_  
**Take the gun, and count to three * **_Prends le revolver, et compte jusqu'à trois_  
**I'm sweating now, moving slow * **_Je transpire désormais, je bouge lentement_  
**No time to think, my turn to go * **_Pas le temps de réfléchir, c'est à mon tour_

**And you can see my heart beating * **_Et tu peux voir mon coeur battre_  
**You can see it through my chest * **_Tu peux le voir à travers ma poitrine_  
**And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving * **_Et je suis terrifiée, mais je ne pars pas_  
**I know that I must pass this test * **_Je sais que je dois passer ce test_  
**So just pull the trigger... * **_Alors j'appuie sur la gâchette..._

**Say a prayer to yourself * **_Fais une prière intérieure_  
**He says "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps" * **_Il dit "Ferme tes yeux, parfois ça aide"_  
**And then I get a scary thought * **_Et puis une pensée effrayante me vient_  
**If now he's here means he's never lost * **_S'il est ici maintenant c'est qu'il n'a jamais perdu_

**And you can see my heart beating * **_Et tu peux voir mon coeur battre_  
**No, you can see it through my chest * **_Non, tu peux le voir à travers ma poitrine_  
**And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving * **_Et je suis terrifiée, mais je ne pars pas_  
**Know that I must pass this test * **_Je sais que je dois passer ce test_  
**So just pull the trigger! * **_Alors j'appuie sur la gâchette!_

**As my life flashes before my eyes * **_Pendant que ma vie défile devant mes yeux_  
**I'm wondering "will I ever see another sunrise?" * **_Je me demande "vais-je revoir un autre lever de soleil?"_  
**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye * **_Beaucoup n'ont pas la chance de dire adieu_  
**But it's too late to think of the value of my life! * **_Mais il est trop tard pour songer à la valeur de ma vie!_

**And you can see my heart beating * **_Et tu peux voir mon coeur battre_  
**Oh, you can see it through my chest! * **_Oh, tu peux le voir à travers ma poitrine!_  
**And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no * **_Et je suis terrifiée, mais je ne pars pas, non_  
**I know that I must pass this test * **_Je sais que je dois passer ce test_

**And you can see my heart beating * **_Et tu peux voir mon coeur battre_  
**Oh, you can see it through my chest * **_Oh, tu peux le voir à travers ma poitrine_  
**I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no * **_Je suis terrifiée, mais je ne pars pas, non_  
**Know that I must pass this test * **_Je sais que je dois passer ce test_  
**So just pull the trigger... * **_Alors j'appuie sur la gâchette..._

***o***

" Amène-moi Kuntur, immédiatement. "

Elizabeth regarda au-dessus de son épaule et vit le chauffeur de la veille, resté sur le seuil de la cellule, acquiescer de la tête et s'éclipser dans le couloir vers la sortie.

Elle retourna son attention vers lui et le surprit à l'étudier.

Elle soutint son regard, puis il recula en silence, sans échanger un seul mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

William le vit s'éloigner d'elle, contourner la table et aller se tenir près de l'entrée, dans l'ombre, d'où il pouvait l'observer unilatéralement, sans qu'elle puisse en faire de même. Il la vit regarder fixement l'autre homme et savait qu'elle ne pouvait certainement que deviner son visage. Un masque qu'il ne lui connaissait pas s'était emparé de son visage à la seconde où elle l'avait reconnu et, loin de la quitter, William le voyait se renforcer et se durcir.

Le bruit de la porte principale et de pas ne l'ébranla même pas. Toute la froideur et la colère qui figeait le corps de la présidente en devenait presque effrayant aux yeux du journaliste. De toute évidence, ils se connaissaient et il lui sembla se trouver au milieu d'une scène qui lui échappait complètement. Aucun d'eux ne chercha à parler. Le regard noir et la rage contenue d'Elizabeth contrastait avec la position de repli, dans l'ombre, de l'homme qui s'était caché pour mieux scruter ses réactions.

William le savait, et de sa position l'homme ne pouvait pas complètement lui dissimuler ses expressions, il était inquiet et irrité par l'expression d'Elizabeth. Une irritation dont il se servait pour refouler une part de contentement. En quoi pouvait-il tirer une quelconque satisfaction de la situation, le journaliste n'en avait aucune idée.

Kuntur passa le seuil de la cellule et l'homme qui l'escortait se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, entravant le passage. Il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que, d'un signe de la main, l'homme lui ordonna d'approcher. Impassiblement il accrocha le regard d'Elizabeth et s'avança devant elle, sans prêter attention aux éclairs qu'elle lui envoyait.

" Tu peux me dire en quoi mes ordres n'étaient pas assez clairs? "

Il prit les mains d'Elizabeth et désigna la chaîne qui les reliait au plafond.

William se raidit et fronça d'incompréhension lorsqu'il ne vit aucun mouvement d'étonnement chez Elizabeth. Elle restait muette, raide et immobile. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient une profonde colère et les efforts qu'elle déployait pour la contenir.

Kuntur haussa les épaules.

" Elle a cherché à s'enfuir quand on a changé de voiture. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix.

\- Et ça? "

Il attrapa son menton et lui mit son ecchymose sous les yeux.

Kuntur déglutit et foudraya Elizabeth.

" Un prêté pour un rendu... Répondit-il en désignant son cou du doigt.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait autre chose, Lizzy? "

Devant son silence, Kuntur la provoqua.

" Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu attends, vas-y continue... "

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais s'entêta à garder le silence.

" Quoi? Tu te soucies de ma présence maintenant?

\- Vous avez l'air si fier de vous, je vous laisse vanter vos actions... J'ai constaté que vous étiez fort pour le blabla. " Termina-t-elle en rapprochant, plusieurs fois de suite, son pouce de ses autres doigts près de sa bouche avec impertinence.

William vit l'homme qu'il prenait pour le commanditaire serrer la mâchoire.

" Détache-lui les mains.

\- Quoi? Hoqueta Kuntur. Mais... "

L'homme à la barbe sombre, qui lui donnait quelques années de plus qu'il ne devait en avoir réellement, n'eut qu'à relever lentement un sourcil pour faire mourir dans sa bouche son objection. Intransigeant, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et carra les épaules et l'indigéne se soumit en sortant une petite clef de sa poche revolver. S'abstenant de regarder Elizabeth il l'inséra dans l'un des bracelets et la fit pivoter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre et libère un poignet, puis il répéta le geste sur le second poignet avant de laisser tomber la chaîne au sol, de reculer puis de replacer la clef dans son pantalon.

" La cheville droite aussi. "

Elizabeth observa une seconde les yeux noirs qui évitaient de croiser les siens avant de regarder Kuntur faire la moue, soupirer et s'agenouiller devant elle pour attraper sa cheville, en laissant sa main s'attarder sur son mollet, et la détacher. Elle crut que son coeur allait manquer un battement ou, pire, qu'elle serait incapable de se retenir plus longtemps de jeter son genou au visage de l'autochtone, lorsqu'elle se sentit soudainement libérée de son emprise.

" N'y pense même pas!" Entendit-elle fulminer.

Celui qui s'était, jusqu'à présent, tenu, impassiblement, debout à ses côtés, tirait Kuntur violemment par l'encolure de sa veste pour l'éloigner d'elle sans lui laisser le temps de retrouver son équilibre. " Dehors! "

Rien dans son apparence n'était à première vue effrayant. Aux yeux de William, le chauffeur, dont les épaules remplissaient la petite embrasure de la porte et qui dépassait son chef d'une tête, avait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui serait susceptible de tomber à ses pieds. Pourtant ce n'est pas sur lui qu'il vit Kuntur relever les yeux. Elizabeth fut la seule à porter son attention sur la grande silhouette qui se penchait sur la petite masse gisant, pétrifiée, à ses pieds pour la soulever et la remettre sur ses jambes. Ce n'est qu'une fois que Kuntur fut tiré vers la sortie du baraquement et hors de sa vue qu'elle constata, du coin de l'oeil, à quelle vitesse l'homme à ses côtés s'était ressaisi. Seule la dureté de ses yeux ne s'était pas complètement dissipée.

Sans lui donner la moindre indication sur ce qu'il recherchait, il la regarda longuement, passant son visage, son cou, ses bras, ses mains et ses habits en revue, avant de revenir sur son visage et de froncer les sourcils.

" Je reviens. " Dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

William affichait encore une expression stupéfaite lorsque le silence réapparut. Lia n'avait pas attendu qu'il lui fasse signe pour se redresser et l'approcha en le faisant sursauter et le sortant de sa torpeur.

Il secoua la tête.

" Allez-vous finir par me dire qui est ce type? ". Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps sans réponse et dans l'urgence de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il était catapulté, il n'avait pas perdu de temps en observations et était totalement aveugle au tourbillon d'émotions et de questions dont Elizabeth était assaillie. Ce n'est que l'absence de réponse qui le fit regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elizabeth était restée figée dans la même position, debout et tendue. Seules les expressions de son visage et sa respiration courte et rapide la trahissaient. Elle lui semblait dévastée, en proie à une souffrance qu'elle avait enterrée et qui venait de remonter brutalement à la surface pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

" Mademoiselle Bennet. " L'interpela-t-il de la voix la plus calme dont il était capable malgré son inquiétude.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tourna, distraitement, la tête vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je le connais? "

Tous les muscles de la mâchoire inférieure de William se décontractèrent soudainement, le laissant quelques secondes bouche bée avant que la fatigue accentue sa colère.

" Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile! Votre expression quand il vous a approchée, ajoutée à son utilisation de votre surnom et son tutoiement... "

Autant pour se calmer que pour lui donner l'occasion de répondre et de s'ouvrir à lui, il marqua une pause avant d'insister.

" Alors je vous repose la question: Qui est-il? Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici? "

Elizabeth se crispa et quelque part, perdue dans le flux de ses réflexions, sous l'observation du reporter elle tenta, en vain, de verbaliser la réponse qu'il attendait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse choir sur son matelas, s'agrippe à son lit de fortune et qu'un long pli vienne s'installer sur son front.

" Pas maintenant, s'il vous p... "

William n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

Avec désolation il la vit de nouveau sombrer hors de sa portée dans les méandres de ses pensées, si tant est qu'il soit parvenu à l'atteindre suffisamment pour l'en éloigner ne fut-ce qu'un bref instant.

Les minutes s'égrenaient silencieusement, trop silencieusement pour la petite fille qui essaya de retrouver un peu de quiétude dans les bras protecteurs et rassurants de William.

Il fallut près de quarante minutes pour entendre de nouveau quelqu'un pénétrer dans le petit bâtiment. Le soleil du début d'après-midi rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce irrespirable. À l'instar de William, Elizabeth reconnu la démarche de celui qui s'arrêtait devant leur cellule et se leva précipitamment, prenant soin de se retrancher derrière le masque qu'elle avait affiché lorsqu'il s'était présenté la première fois.

D'un pas décidé, il alla déposer un plateau sur le lit d'appoint du journaliste, avant d'aller se planter devant elle, et d'attendre patiemment qu'elle se décide à prendre le verre d'eau et l'assiette qu'il lui présentait.

William s'inquiéta du combat silencieux qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, chacun, déterminé à ne pas être le premier à céder, soutenant le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth lève lentement les mains et l'en libère.

Le suivant du regard jusqu'à la chaise sur laquelle il s'installa, elle aperçut Lia entamer son repas alors qu'il lui sembla que William ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle savait qu'ils guettaient du moindre de ses mouvements jusqu'à la plus infime expression qui animait ou désertait son visage.

De l'extérieur, elle paraissait catatonique, mais elle était aussi intérieurement agitée que son corps et ses yeux restaient immobiles. Elle tenait sa respiration et ses muscles sous contrôle et attendait. L'observant minutieusement, elle aussi attendait qu'il sorte du silence.

La scrutant du regard, il sortit un paquet de sa poche, en retira une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres, puis l'alluma avant de poser le coude sur la table et d'appuyer son menton sur son poing.

" Tu n'as rien mangé de ton déjeuner ce matin. Mange. " Finit-il par lui commander.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et sans avoir le temps d'analyser la violente émotion qui la foudroyait, William la vit, dans un hurlement, sortir de son inertie.

" Seorsa, salaud! Ragea-t-elle en lui lançant, de toutes ses forces, le verre d'eau. Espèce de salaud tu nous a enlevé pour du pognon! "

L'assiette suivit le verre à travers la pièce et alla rebondir sur le mur sans atteindre, lui non plus, son objectif.

" Enfin! Lâcha-t-il en tirant une bouffée de tabac. Tu en as mis du temps, j'ai bien cru que tu n'exploserais jamais...

\- Tu as enlevé une petite fille pour du fric, tu es devenu complètement malade! "

Il haussa nonchalemment les épaules, leva légèrement le menton et souffla un nuage de fumée alors que les épaules d'Elizabeth tressautaient sous sa respiration saccadée.

" Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es stupide au point de ne pas savoir que chacun des membres de mon équipe prend des dispositions personnelles avant d'être envoyé dans un pays en guerre. "

William comprit ce que Seorsa cherchait dans son expression lorsqu'il la dévisagea, une mise en garde silencieuse au fond des yeux.

" Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Personne ne lèvera le petit doigt pour moi. Tout ces efforts que tu as déployés ont été inutiles. Ajouta-t-elle calmement.

\- Tu bluffes... "

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur son épaule.

" Vraiment?... "

Seorsa plissa les yeux.

" Laisse-moi te le prouver. "

William aperçut et lut la question qu'il se réprimait de poser dans son froncement de sourcils.

" Fait amener un téléphone pour que j'appelle mon bureau. Le relança-t-elle.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot?

\- Il y a une enfant ici, Seorsa! S'exclama Elizabeth en désignant Lia du doigt. Me crois-tu assez folle pour la mettre en danger? "

Il se pinça la lèvre.

" Je ne prononcerai pas ton prénom ou celui de Kuntur. Quant à ta grande perche, cela me serait bien difficile... "

Seorsa se gratta nerveusement la barbe, s'arrêtant à quelques reprises pour aspirer une ou deux taffes.

" Tu seras sur haut-parleur Lizzy. Je veux entendre ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. "

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Il soupira puis se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec l'objet demandé.

Elle n'avait pas adressé un seul regard au journaliste depuis que celui qui avait commandité leur enlèvement était arrivé. Elle avait aperçut Lia, du coin de l'oeil, s'installer sur le matelas comme elle le lui avait déjà demandé et elle savait que William n'avait pas touché son repas mais observait et analysait tous leurs faits et gestes et leurs interactions.

Seorsa s'approcha, serra la mâchoire et lui remit le téléphone satellite sur lequel elle composa le numéro de la ligne directe de son bureau avant qu'il le lui arrache des mains et active la fonction mains libres.

" Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire Lizzy. "

**[~]**

Bureaux de la Elder Foundation, Cheapside, Londres,

Jeudi 29 avril 2010, 8h05 heure locale ( 13h05 heure de Colombie )

21ème jour d'expédition, 2ème jour de captivité

*o*

Arrachant son attention du dossier qu'il étudiait en pinçant des doigts ses lèvres charnues, l'assistant prit une profonde inspiration et décrocha le téléphone.

" Bureau d'Elizabeth Bennet, Benjamin Ruper.

\- Elizabeth Ben... "

La ligne qui lui creusait le front se dérida et un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

" Bonjour Mademoiselle Bennet, est-ce...

\- Bonjour Monsieur Ruper, j'espère que vous parvenez à suivre le rythme et que Jane ne vous malmène pas trop. Le coupa-t-elle pour en venir plus rapidement à l'objet de son appel.

\- Ho non pas du tout. Secoua-t-il vivement la tête. Je me plais beaucoup dans mes nouvelles fonctions, je serai totalement opérationnel d'ici à quelques jours. Assura-t-il avec entrain.

\- J'en suis ravie.

\- Je suppose que vous désirez lui parler, je vous transfert sur son poste. "

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se pressa d'effectuer une manipulation et de basculer l'appel.

" Lizzy je crois que tu vas me devoir bien plus qu'un restaurant. Rit l'interlocutrice. Sarah m'a dit que Benjamin était déjà au bureau quand elle est arrivée à sept heures. Il ne lésine pas sur le travail, tu vas l'adorer.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet... Jane, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres le coffre de mon bureau. "

L'enjouement de Jane se tinta et d'une expression professionnelle elle ferma la fenêtre de son ordinateur.

" Aucun soucis, attend une seconde, je prends le combiné et je vais fermer la porte. "

Elle pressa une touche sur le clavier, s'éloigna du bureau et donna quelques consignes à Benjamin avant de refermer la lourde porte.

Seul le cliquetis de ses talons sur le sol, avant d'être étouffé par un tapis, se fit entendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le cadre derrière lequel était dissimuler l'ouverture du coffre fort personnel de la présidente. Elle se hâta de le décrocher, de le faire glisser le long du mur et de le poser au sol.

" J'y suis, je t'écoute. "

Elle entra sur le cadrant électronique le code qu'Elizabeth lui indiquait, se rappelant qu'elle devrait le modifier après leur communication en suivant la procédure qu'elle lui avait déjà décrite.

" Tu trouveras, au fond, sur le dessus d'une pile de documents, une enveloppe jaune...

\- Oui je la vois. "

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle attrapa ce dont elle avait besoin et referma avec soin le coffre.

" Que veux-tu que j'en fasse? "

Un silence s'échappa du combiné.

Pensant qu'elle n'avait pas été entendue, elle était sur le point de répéter sa question lorsqu'Elizabeth sortit de son mutisme.

" J'ai besoin que tu l'ouvres et que tu prennes connaissance de son contenu. "

Elle hocha la tête.

" Je le ferai et ensuite? "

De nouveau, Elizabeth prit quelques secondes pour lui répondre.

" Jane... J'ai besoin que tu le fasses maintenant... Je reste en ligne. "

La voix chevrotante qu'elle perçut l'alarma et la fit déglutir.

" D'accord... " Consentit-elle en tournant, retournant et analysant l'enveloppe.

L'absence d'indices extérieurs pouvant révéler son contenu l'inquiéta davantage et, rapidement, Jane cala le combiné entre son épaule et son oreille, glissa un doigt dans l'interstice de l'enveloppe et la déchira pour en sortir les documents. Elle entama la lecture du premier feuillet, et un frisson la traversa, allant se nouer au fond de son estomac.

À mesure qu'elle en découvrait le contenu, sa respiration s'accélérait ou s'interrompait pendant quelques secondes. Les variations de son souffle indiquaient avec précision son avancée et Elizabeth sut qu'elle venait de comprendre la teneur des lignes rédigées de sa propre main quand le bruit du tissu du canapé l'informa qu'elle venait de s'asseoir. Murée dans le silence, elle poursuivit avec minutie sa lecture jusqu'à ce que le téléphone lui échappe et que le bruit du plastique, touchant le sol et s'y éparpillant en divers morceaux, suplante presque le cri d'effroi qui traversait ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

Elizabeth comprit. Elle savait.

De nouvelles larmes silencieuses s'étaient agglutinées et déferlérent le long des joues de la présidente. Elle savait.

" Jane?... "

Le corps de la jeune femme venait de s'écrouler au sol et, sourde à la voix de sa cadette, perdue au milieu des spasmes qui la parcouraient, Jane s'empressait de rassembler les morceaux du téléphone.

" ... Je suis... Je suis vraiment..."

La voix sanglotante d'Elizabeth la sortit de sa transe, son angoisse s'inclinant devant la fureur qui surgit et l'envahit.

" Lizzy, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie?

\- Oui. " Répondit-elle avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable.

La voix fébrile, Jane insista.

" Aucun ministre ou secrétaire d'état n'enverra d'équipe d'intervention pour te libérer. "

Elizabeth soupira.

" Je sais.

\- C'est du suicide! Coléra l'aînée.

\- Jane je te demande pardon. "

Désoeuvrée, Jane hoqueta, entrouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la chaleur qui se répendait lentement dans sa poitrine. Un bruit métallique à l'autre bout de la ligne la fit rouvrir subitement les yeux, posant inconsciemment le regard sur l'enveloppe puis la lettre et ravivant la douleur dans sa poitrine comme si on venait de lui porter un coup de poing au sternum.

" Ne compte pas sur moi. Décida-t-elle sèchement. Je ne transmettrai jamais ce document aux services auxquels il est adressé.

\- Je ne te le demande pas, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Ce document est une copie des originaux que détiennent mon notaire et mes avocats. "

Le trouble tomba et raisonna comme le tonnerre sur la conversation.

" Pourquoi voulais-tu que je le lise alors?

\- Je voulais te préparer et... Je veux que tu comprennes ce qui va se passer...

\- Comment ça?... "

Elizabeth se retrancha une nouvelle fois derrière son mutisme.

" Lizzy?... Lizzy, pourquoi faut-il que je sache ça maintenant?

\- Jane un appel urgent sur la ligne deux. "

L'intervention de son assistant dans l'interphone les surprit et pressa la présidente à répondre.

" Mes avocats vont te rendre visite aujourd'hui au sujet de ce document.

\- Pourquoi? Fronça Jane.

\- Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement dé...

\- Lizzy, où es-tu? Et où est...

\- Toute l'équipe travaille à Bagadó et aux alentours. Je suis avec Monsieur Darcy.

\- Où êtes-vous? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe? Souffla-t-elle entre deux battements de coeur.

\- Jane, nous avons été enlevés... "

Des cris d'effroi mêlés de pleurs emplissèrent le grand bureau du septième étage du bâtiment moderne. Jane, hors d'atteinte, ne prêta aucune attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, en écho au son de la porte de la cellule, et aux pas précipités qui s'approchaient d'elle.

" Je t'en prie, je vais bien, garde ton calme. Monsieur Ruper j'ai besoin de vous... "

Benjamin se laissa tomber à genou et de ses deux mains écarta les quelques mèches blondes qui, retombées sur les yeux de Jane, lui troublaient la vue.

" Mademoiselle Bennet! Je suis là je m'en occupe... Cria-t-il en tentant de faire disparaître de ses pouces le flot de larmes qui innondaient le visage de Jane.

" Jane Maître Nealon et Rackard se chargeront de tout dès leur arrivée. "

S'arrachant à son regard désespéré, il laissa tomber ses yeux sur les mains de la jeune femme et le combiné qu'elles agrippaient à en faire blanchir la jointure de ses doigts. Il ramassa le clapet et, lentement, amena Jane à desserrer son emprise pour prendre le téléphone, y replacer l'élément manquant et répondre à sa supérieure.

" Ils viennent de téléphoner. L'informa-t-il.

\- Elizabeth qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait bon sang? " Ragea sa soeur en tapant du poing sur ses genoux.

Désarçonné, le jeune assistant enveloppa ses doigts de sa main et les serra doucement.

" Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Écuma une nouvelle fois l'aînée en s'arrachant de l'étreinte du jeune homme et, affolée, se mettant à taper le sol du plat de sa main.

" Je t'aime. "

Sous l'effet du choc, le regard rivé sur Elizabeth, Seorsa recula, jusqu'à toucher la table, en éloignant le téléphone avec lui.

Un nouveau bruit de plastique raisonna par le haut parleur. Benjamin venait de laisser tomber le téléphone et de passer ses bras autour de Jane pour la maîtriser et l'empêcher de se blesser.

" Je t'aime Jane, je suis désolée! " S'égosilla Elizabeth alors que Seorsa raccrochait.

En larmes et comme vidée de toute force elle s'effondra au sol.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil? " Maugréa-t-il.

Kuntur n'avait encore jamais vu le cerveau de leur groupe aussi déstabilisé et savait que quelle que fut l'information qui venait de lui être confirmée, elle l'affectait. À sa connaissance, jamais, depuis leur rencontre, Seorsa n'avait laissé entrevoir la moindre émotion. Des expressions impassibles, une gestuelle posée, lente, comme s'il cherchait à économiser ses mouvements, Seorsa était un homme à la carapace aussi épaisse que la muraille de Chine. Si aucun de ses hommes ne connaissait ni son passé ni ce qui le reliait à la présidente de la Elder Foundation, William, quant à lui, était convaincu que leur présence dans ces lieux allait au-delà d'une transaction financière.

Elle releva les yeux sur lui et se remit sur ses pieds.

" Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me kidnapper? Combien espérais-tu obtenir d'eux? Demanda-t-elle avec hargne en désignant du menton Lia et le reporter.

\- Deux millions de dollars. " Lança Kuntur en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Elizabeth et Seorsa sursautèrent reportant leur attention en direction de la porte sous le regard de William, qui les dévisagea.

" J'offre le triple pour que tu les libères. " S'empressa-t-elle de surenchérir.

Une expression traversa si rapidement le visage de Seorsa que William ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il l'avait vue ou imaginée.

" Chacun, bien sûr. " Ajouta-t-elle devant le haussement de sourcils qu'il lui adressait.

Les yeux de Kuntur se mirent à briller tandis que Seorsa fronçait les sourcils et se plongeait dans ses réflexions.

" Si tu me laisses téléphoner à ma banque je serai en mesure de t'assurer que tu disposeras de cet argent dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. "

Deconnecté et abasourdi, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Seorsa resta immobile et silencieux. Kuntur trop intéressé par la tournure que prenait les événements profita de l'état de son subordonné pour le devancer, le contourna et s'empara du téléphone sur la table.

**[~]**

Neville Bank, kensington Road, Londres,

Jeudi 29 avril 2010, 8h34 heure locale ( 13h34 heure de Colombie )

21ème jour d'expédition, 2ème jour de captivité

*o*

Le crâne dégarni et les yeux dorés cachés derrière deux verres aux montures transparentes, Peter Fuller, resserra le noeud vert de sa cravate et reboutonna la veste de son costume gris anthracite avant de serrer la main du dernier membre du comité encore présent, de l'inviter à le précéder et de quitter la salle de réunion. Satisfait des changements marketing que le conseil de direction venait d'adopter, le directeur de la Neville Bank rejoignit le dernier étage du bâtiment qui donnait sur Kensington Gardens.

" Monsieur le Directeur, la Présidente du Elder Hospital est en ligne. " L'interpela sa secrétaire alors qu'il était sur le point d'accueillir son rendez-vous de huit heures trente.

\- Transférez l'appel dans mon bureau. Répondit-il en déposant un dossier au dessus d'une pile déjà bien fournie de documents. Faites patienter Robert, voulez-vous?

\- Je lui offre tout de suite une tasse de café, Monsieur Fuller. "

Un clin d'oeil et un sourire entendu confirmèrent à la quinquagénaire aux cheveux grisonnants qu'il approuvait son initiative, et Margaret n'attendit pas qu'il referme la porte de son bureau pour quitter son poste et rejoindre le salon de l'autre côté du couloir.

" Mademoiselle Bennet, allez-y dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous?

\- Droit au but, Monsieur Fuller vous savez comment garder vos clients.

\- Je sais que vous courrez toujours après le temps... Sourit-il en remontant la manche de sa chemise pour consulter sa montre.

\- Tout à fait exact. "

Il déverrouilla l'écran de veille de son ordinateur.

" Vous avez toute mon attention...

\- J'aurais besoin que vous me confirmiez pouvoir effectuer un virement vers l'international dans les prochaines heures.

\- De quel montant? S'enquit-il en ouvrant le dossier informatique de sa cliente.

\- Douze millions de dollars.

\- Depuis le compte habituel. Supposa-t-il habitué aux transactions de dernière minute envers les organisations que la Elder Foundation soutenait.

\- Pour le contrat que je suis sur le point de décrocher je préférerais que le prélèvement s'effectue depuis mon compte personnel. Si vous pouviez vérifier que... "

Ne parvenant pas à contenir son amusement, le directeur pouffa et l'interrompit.

" J'ai l'état de vos différents comptes sous les yeux, je vous assure que votre solde me permet de le faire. Cela peut être fait dès que vous me confirmez l'ordre de virement et me communiquez les coordonnées bancaires du destinataire.

\- C'est parfait.

\- J'espère que cela vous aidera à rafler votre contrat. Commenta-t-il d'un ton réjoui.

\- Merci Monsieur Fuller. J'espère bien que la rapidité de la transaction fera pencher leur décision en ma faveur. Si c'est le cas, je vous recontacterai avant la fin de la journée. "

Le vieil homme se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le faisant pivoter de droite à gauche.

" Je reste à votre disposition. " L'informa-t-il.

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de le remercier que Seorsa déposséda Kuntur du téléphone et coupa la communication.

Il jeta un bref regard vers le journaliste et Lia.

" Sors. "

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il regardait Kuntur le dévisager avec incompréhension.

" Ne me fais pas répéter. Allez tous les deux attendre devant le baraquement. "

William aperçut Kuntur chercher une réponse sur le visage d'Elizabeth avant de se résoudre à quitter la cellule. Ils entendirent quelques mots s'échanger dans le couloir, des pas, le grincement d'une porte. Et le silence.

Il scrutait toujours à travers les brèches les questions qui s'abattaient sur Seorsa alors qu'Elizabeth s'était retranchée derrière une immobilité marmoréenne.

Elle venait de lui prouver que son offre était à prendre au sérieux. Dans sa situation, personne ne la balaierait d'un revers de main. Qui refuserait une telle somme? Se pouvait-il qu'il rejette son offre?

Elle commençait à douter qu'il accepte de libérer les deux otages et à envisager une autre solution lorsqu'il fit une troisième fois le tour de la pièce.

" Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec moi? " Lâcha-t-il finalement en prenant appui sur le dossier de la chaise et la regardant fixement, guettant sa réponse.

Naïvement, elle avait cru pouvoir éviter d'évoquer le sujet et secoua vivement la tête devant la question qui la prenait au dépourvu.

" C'était il y a longtemps, Seorsa, pourquoi revenir là-dessus maintenant?

\- C'était il y a quatre ans Lizzy! " S'emporta-t-il en tapant de la main sur la table.

Les traits d'Elizabeth se durcirent.

" En effet, quatre ans que tu es parti en nous abandonnant. "

Son calme le décontenança et étonné il retint un bref instant sa réplique aux bords des lèvres avant de laisser la colère s'exprimer.

" Abandonner? Je t'ai attendue mais tu n'es jamais venue et j'ai fait le voyage un siège vide à côté du mien. Tu as choisi...

\- Tais toi! Bouillonna-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en était réellement. Je suis venue! "

Seorsa se crispa sur le bois de la chaise et fronça les sourcils.

" Pas pour monter dans ce foutu avion avec toi... Leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. Mais pour t'empêcher... "

Elle pinça rapidement les lèvres avant de se reprendre.

" Pour te convaincre de ne pas partir... de ne pas abandonner ton meilleur ami.

\- Mon meilleur ami? Lança-t-il sardonique.

\- Ho arrête! vous passiez peut-être votre temps à vous bagarrer comme des chiffonniers mais il était quand même ton meilleur ami.

\- Non lizzy tu te fais des idées si c'est ce que tu crois. "

Le haussement d'épaules qu'elle lui donna en réponse ne fit qu'intensifier l'expression grave de Seorsa.

" On se supportait pour toi... et uniquement pour toi. Mais nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde! Je ne sais même pas si on peut considérer que nous étions des amis.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu en sois arrivé à nier votre amitié. Mark ne l'a jamais fait! "

Devenant plus virulent à la mention de celui dont il n'avait plus entendu ou prononcé le prénom depuis plusieurs années, William comprit que la jeune femme venait de toucher à une plaie que le temps n'était jamais parvenu à panser.

" J'en reviens pas que tu l'aies choisi. J'ai cru...

\- Mais je n'ai choisi personne... Nous ne pouvions pas être deux à l'abandonner. "

Décidé à ne pas reculer et à camper sur ses positions, il échappa un rictus amer.

" Tu aurais pu partir avec moi mais tu as choisi de rester à ses cotés. "

Elle détourna la tête, impassible, désireuse de clore le sujet, avant de se raviser et de se défendre.

" J'ai choisi de ne pas partir...

\- Et il s'est pas gené pour profiter de la situation... Un mois après tu travaillais pour lui. Attaqua-t-il de plus belle. J'ai été vite oublié. "

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

" Je ne te mentirais pas. Quand je suis revenue sans toi de l'aéroport, Mark n'a plus jamais voulu parler de toi... Se pinça-t-elle les lèvres. Et je n'ai plus jamais tenté de parler de toi avec lui. "

Alors qu'il intégrait avec peine ses propos et son animosité, son expression laissait voir que quelque chose dans les explications d'Elizabeth ne le convainquait pas.

" Quand il est mort tu aurais pu venir me rejoindre.

\- À sa mort, j'avais fini par te détester Seorsa. Et ce que tu viens de faire n'améliore en rien la rancoeur que j'éprouve pour ce que tu as fait. "

Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de cette dernière révélation qui le frappa de plein fouet, avant de la dévisager, cherchant dans ses expressions les éléments qui lui permettraient de comprendre et d'établir l'origine de son violent ressentiment. L'aurait-elle voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu l'atteindre davantage dans sa fierté.

" Parce que je suis parti? "

Elle prit un profonde inspiration et, le regard dur, appuya sa réponse.

" Oui.

\- Tu m'en veux de ne plus avoir supporté de te voir avoir la place parfaite entre nous... Tu m'en veux d'en être arrivé à te demander de faire un choix. Je pensais que tu me choisirais. Coléra-t-il de nouveau, la vérité oeuvrant sur ses émotions et l'amenant à réaliser l'erreur dans laquelle il errait depuis toujours. J'en ai pas douté une seule seconde Lizzy! "

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

" Attends, c'est pour une rivalité qui vous opposait il y a quatre ans que nous sommes ici?

\- Qui nous a opposé pendant près de dix ans Lizzy. "

Médusée et égarée, sans y prêter attention, Elizabeth l'observa enrager intérieurement et resserrer son emprise sur le dossier de la chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il exteriorise sa souffrance et la fasse sursauter en envoyant la chaise à travers la pièce. La désillusion s'insinuait peu à peu pour le dévorer.

" Dix années à te regarder nous torturer, complètement aveuglée par l'amitié. "

Le poids des années se fit sentir. Toute la souffrance et la colère contenue se frayèrent un passage pour remonter vers la surface.

Agité et perdu dans ses ruminations, Seorsa déambulait autour de la petite pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête finalement devant William. Le regard hagard, noyé sous le flux de ses réflexions, il ne lui prêtait pas réellement attention.

" Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu débourser douze millions de dollars pour eux Lizzy? S'agaça-t-il de devoir préciser en tournant la tête dans sa direction pour la regarder.

\- Parce que je peux le faire. "

Sans tenir compte de sa réponse il poursuivit.

" Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques jours... et lui? Je sais que vous vous partagez la case de Mark à Vivícora depuis douze jours. Ajouta-t-il en reportant son regard sur William. Puis tout en le dévisageant il fronça les sourcils. Quel lien y-a-t-il entre vous?

\- Il est reporter. Il couvre notre travail sur cette expédition. "

William observa la colère gagner subitement son regard et ne pas le quitter lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui pour aller se planter silencieusement devant Elizabeth.

" Je vais te poser la question différemment. Es-tu amoureuse de ce type? "

Seorsa sentit le corps de la jeune femme se raidir sous l'effet de sa question et de son intrusion dans une partie d'elle qu'elle avait toujours tenue éloignée des autres.

" Il n'est pas question que je réponde à cette question. Cela ne te regarde pas. "

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la cellule et observa l'homme assis sur le matelas. En plongeant son regard dans celui de William, il commenta sa réponse.

" Tu viens de répondre à ma question. "

Puis il la regarda de nouveau avec autorité.

" Mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

\- Je n'y ai pas répondu, et je n'y répondrai pas. "

Il fit un pas en arrière et inclina faiblement la tête sur le côté.

" Tu me défies?

\- Non je ne te défie pas. Mais je ne répondrai pas à ta question. "

Seorsa se perdit quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs avant de se redresser et de plonger dans le regard obstiné d'Elizabeth.

" Tu te souviens comment Mark et moi réglions ce genre de situation? Chercha-t-il à lui remémorer en se grattant nerveusement la barbe. Est ce que tu aimes ce type? Réponds moi Lizzy.

\- Comme deux abrutis que vous étiez... Voilà comment vous régliez toutes vos petites querelles. "

Seorsa l'analysa et l'observa se retrancher derrière le silence, avec pour seule mise en garde les éclairs qui animaient son regard. Il connaissait sa propension à taire tous les sujets qui la dérangeaient, et savait qu'il était bien difficile de lui soutirer la moindre information dans ces moments là.

" Tu es décidée à ne pas répondre? "

Elle pivota la tête de droite à gauche.

" Tu l'auras voulu. "

D'une lenteur exagérée il porta la main au fermoir de sa ceinture qu'il détacha en serrant la machoire. Devant lui, Elizabeth luttait pour rester de marbre.

" Tu ne vas pas vraiment faire cela. "

Il suspendit son geste alors qu'il venait de libérer sa ceinture du premier passant de son pantalon.

" Est ce que tu me laisses le choix?

\- Tu avais prévu de me faire subir cela depuis le début. Cette question n'est qu'un prétexte. Tu savais que je ne répondrais pas. Tu veux me faire payer, c'est cela Seorsa? "

Sous l'effet d'une nouvelle vague de colère qui remonta à la surface, il lui attrapa le menton.

" Tu crois vraiment que ça me plait d'en arriver là? "

Pour seule réponse, Elizabeth soutint son regard et épaissit davantage le mur qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle.

" Il te suffit de répondre.

\- Tu peux attendre longtemps, je ne dirai rien. "

Elle redressa la tête et les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

" Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui me pousses à le faire. "

Il finit d'enlever sa ceinture, se plaça derrière elle et fit quelques pas en arrière, lui laissant le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration et de fermer les yeux.

Elle sentit le cuir battre l'air avant qu'il ne lui cingle la peau du dos à travers son t-shirt.

Elizabeth ploya sous l'impact et la brûlure qui l'irradia. Un cri de douleur se forma soudainement au fond de sa gorge pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de le reprimer, et envahit la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs de la cellule.

En écho à Elizabeth, William s'égosilla et Seorsa suspendit un second coup pour le regarder et lui lancer une menace silencieuse.

" Vous êtes ignoble, arrêtez cela...

\- La ferme!

\- Seorsa, cela ne le regarde pas. Ni lui, ni Lia. Relâche-les.

\- Pour qu'il aille donner des détails sur le lieu où tu es...

\- Relâche au moins Lia. "

Seorsa s'approcha de William qui soutenait son regard perçant.

" Vous avez d'étranges façon de régler vos problèmes avec vos amis. Vous devrez compter avec moi. Je vous ferai savoir que je désapprouve vos méthodes aussi longtemps que vous lèverez la main sur elle.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. "

Seorsa sortit l'arme dissimulée sous sa large chemise noire.

" C'est un problème qui peut vite se régler. " Dit-il d'un ton supérieur en pointant le canon sur le journaliste debout devant lui.

Elizabeth sursauta, et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire pour retenir celui qui lui semblait avoir été, dans une autre vie, son ami.

" À moins que tu ne te décides à répondre. Leur offra-t-il en regardant brièvement Elizabeth.

\- Je jure de te détester jusqu'à mon dernier souffle si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux. "

Seorsa déglutit et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, prenant le temps de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

" Elizabeth, est-ce que ça va? Faites-moi voir.

\- Je vous en prie. Je vous en supplie William taisez-vous. Ce qui est en train de se régler ne vous concerne en aucune façon. C'est compliqué, lui-même ne détient pas tous les éléments.

\- Vous êtes la seule à savoir réellement ce qu'il en retourne, c'est cela?

\- Oui. Murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard vers la porte.

\- Alors expliquez lui. Peut-être...

\- C'est impossible. Je ne le ferai pas.

\- Mais, il...

\- Je sais. Ecoutez, je ne vais pas vous soutirer la promesse de ne plus rien dire et de ne plus intervenir. Mais je vous en supplie... "

Des pas, dans le couloir qui les avait conduits dans cette petite cellule, la firent laisser sa phrase en suspend.

Seorsa pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, flanqué de Kuntur, s'avança de quelques pas et s'immobilisa sans regarder sur sa gauche.

" S'il s'avise de parler, tire-lui une balle. " Commanda-t-il en accrochant le regard d'Elizabeth.

Dans un silence religieux Kuntur contourna la table, alla se tenir debout quelques pas derrière William et releva son arme au niveau de sa tempe. Ne se laissant pas impressionner, William ignora l'indigéne et s'assit de façon provocante sur son matelas, jetant brièvement un regard vers le corps replié sur lui-même de Lia, et dirigea toute son attention de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Seorsa s'était replacé derrière elle.

Ne ressentant que son souffle, long et profond, dans son dos, il restait immobile, semblant la défier de le faire reprendre où il s'était arrêté. Comme attirée par un aimant, elle tourna la tête vers le regard scrutateur du nouvel arrivant, avant de regarder à nouveau droit devant elle, de serrer les poings et d'intimer l'ordre à ses muscles de se détendre.

Il l'aurait parié, il avait été trop doux, le premier coup ne l'avait pas atteinte suffisamment, il avait à peine effleuré son obstination. Sous les yeux attentifs de Kuntur, Seorsa se décida et leva lentement le bras.

Une seconde suivit. Puis une autre. Un sifflement dans l'air et le bruit du cuir au contact de la chair. Puis un quasi silence.

Cette fois, aucun son ne s'était échappé, seule sa respiration, légèrement accélérée sous le choc, se fit entendre. Avant que la pièce ne retombe dans le silence et sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, la ceinture s'abattit de nouveau dans son dos.

Son corps sursautait, son dos se cambrait, sa respiration se coupait à chaque impact. Seorsa espaçait de moins en moins ses gestes, les intensifiant et ne laissant jamais la ceinture l'atteindre deux fois au même endroit.

Un onzième coup lui mordit la peau de l'épaule sans la faire vaciller, mais Kuntur savait déjà qu'il allait falloir faire évoluer la technique. Seorsa en fit tomber un douzième puis un treizième avant de marquer une pause.

Le coup suivant se fit attendre un peu plus longtemps. Elle l'avait entendu bouger puis se repositionner mais, concentrée sur le léger son qui l'aidait à se préparer à recevoir la colère de Seorsa, sur le contrôle de sa respiration et son mutisme, elle n'avait pas anticipé que seorsa allait se saisir de l'autre extrémité de la ceinture. La force qu'il déploya dépassa de loin ce qu'elle venait de subir et la violence du coup lui coupa le souffle avant de la projeter vers l'avant, de la faire trébucher et tomber sur ses genoux.

Respirer. Respirer.

Respirer et refouler la brûlure qui se diffusait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis garder le silence. Surtout se relever, se redresser et affronter la prochaine vague faillir.

Elle connaissait par coeur sa façon de frapper. Combien de fois Mark et lui s'étaient-ils adonnés à ces violences puériles. Elle s'était très rapidement arrêtée de les compter. Ce souvenir de ces années passées à faire les quatre cents coups tous les trois s'infiltra dans son esprit comme un venin.

Compter. Pour ne pas penser à ce lieu inconnu où elle était détenue, pour ne pas... se concentrer sur l'ennemi. Ce cuir, dur, chaud et cinglant, et ce métal qui lui arrachait la peau...

Elle se cramponna de toutes ses forces, et sous l'effet du coup suivant, Elizabeth sentit les larmes monter et se répandre sur ses joues.

_Deux_. Comme deux amis que l'amour pour la même fille avait séparés.

Pourquoi l'amour compliquait-il tout? L'amour rend malheureux. L'amour détruit. L'amour tue.

_Trois_. Les trois amis qu'ils avaient étés.

Que restait-il de ce trio infernal qu'elle formait avec Mark et Seorsa? Des livres qu'ils lui avaient offerts, en prenant soin d'en arracher les dernières pages pour la faire enrager, aux tribus des quatre coins du monde et leurs mixtures hallucinogènes qu'ils lui avaient fait découvrir, il ne restait plus rien de ce qui les avait unis. Seorsa l'avait prise en otage de leur rivalité, l'avait confrontée à un choix impossible à faire. Il avait tout fait voler en éclats.

_Quatre_. Quatre années d'absence pendant lesquelles elle s'était demandé ce qu'il en était devenu de cet ami qui rêvait à seize ans de porter, à la connaissance du plus grand nombre, les souffrances que les dictatures infligeaient à leur peuple.

Il était parti s'isoler quelque part dans la cordillère des Andes. Il était devenu son bourreau.

Et elle pouvait arrêter cela. Il lui suffisait de répondre. Il lui suffisait d'expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient amenée à ne pas prendre ce vol pour la Chine.

_Cinq_. Les cinq doigts de la main qui la fouettaient et marquaient sa peau.

Ces doigts qu'elle se promettait de briser les uns après les autres si tôt qu'elle serait détachée.

Renfermée comme si elle ne l'entendait pas, comme si les coups qu'il lui portait ricochaient sur la surface de sa peau, son corps tressautait et se pliait sous chaque nouveau coup de ceinture que Seorsa lui portait, mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis un long moment. Une fois encore, le coup porté la propulsa en avant vers le sol. Une fois encore elle prit appui sur ses mains et ses genoux, se redressa plus lentement et difficilement que la fois précédente et, semblant plus déterminée que jamais, elle releva le visage et tourna les yeux pour trouver et plonger dans le regard vide de Kuntur.

Si seulement Seorsa n'avait pas acheté sa reconnaissance et sa fidélité en le sauvant d'une mort certaine. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas aidé à retrouver et ramener dans sa tribu le corps de son père. Kuntur se serait alors interposé. Sans tenter de ramener Seorsa à la raison, il se contentait de tenir sa position, de garder un oeil sur le journaliste et d'observer, impuissant, celui qui persistait à abattre les coups les uns après les autres, alors que les premières perles de sang transperçaient le t-shirt de la jeune femme.

_Six_. Six ans. L'âge auquel elle avait découvert la lecture et les livres dans lesquels elle avait puisé la soif de liberté et d'aventure qui ne l'avaient jamais quittée depuis.

Liberté. Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Qu'en était-il en cet instant, enchaînée au milieu de nulle part, de cette sensation de liberté qu'elle ressentait dans ses voyages humanitaires? S'était-elle seulement sentie libre et au contrôle de sa vie ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour?

_Sept_. Les sept minutes de retard qui l'avait empêchée de retenir seorsa de monter dans l'avion vers Pékin ce 27 mars 2006.

Un râle de douleur, à peine audible, et son corps fut une nouvelle fois projeté au sol sous le regard hagard de Seorsa.

Il semblait ne plus avoir conscience que plus il détruisait son corps plus elle maintenait l'intérieur loin de la surface. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette salle, dont elle est captive depuis près de vingt-quatre heures, elle s'est enfermée derrière ses propres murailles, coulées dans le fer le plus épais et solide. Derrière son corps bel et bien présent parmi eux, Kuntur et William sentaient que son esprit était ailleurs, arrimé au passé, aux souvenirs... à celui qui la liait à cet homme qui lui était devenu étranger et méconnaissable.

_Huit_. Comme les huit années qu'elle avait passées dans cette petite maison du Hertfordshire avant de les rencontrer.

Un matin d'été, comme à son habitude, elle avait fuit le brouhaha familial et trouvé refuge dans le grand saule de l'immense jardin voisin, tandis que Mark, le neveu de leur voisine, venu en vacances depuis la capitale avec son correspondant Irlandais n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer et, finalement, de venir interrompre sa lecture de son oeuvre favorite.

_Neuf_. Les neuf derniers jours de leur dernier voyage qui les avait conduits, pendant un mois, dans un village autochtone du Mozambique, à la quête de témoignages sur les secrets des richesses cachées existant sur les contreforts du mont Mabu***1***. Les neuf derniers jours de leur amitié.

Le bras de Seorsa s'éleva au dessus de sa chevelure sombre, la ceinture siffla, fendit l'air et s'enfonça entre ses omoplates. Impassible, il la regarda perdre l'équilibre et s'effondrer de tout son long.

_Dix_. Les dix orteils de Seorsa qu'elle rêvait de couper au scalpel... un pour chaque année d'amitié. Un pour chaque année d'hypocrisie, où il lui avait fait croire que l'amitié surpassait les amourettes d'adolescents. Pourquoi l'avait-il aimée? Pourquoi avait-il eu la fantasque idée de s'énamourer d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais réellement penser aux garçons et à l'amour. Il lui en avait définitivement retirer tout intérêt.

Un bruit sourd. Le corps d'Elizabeth, qui ne parvint pas à se relever et retomba lourdement dans la poussière. Un bruit métallique. La porte sur laquelle Seorsa leva les yeux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire tomber le cuir fumant sur la chair de celle qui avait le pouvoir de le rendre fou.

" Seorsa! Stop! "

Une voix, douce, lointaine mais stricte, qui résonna de façon familière dans le corps inanimé de la présidente.

" Ne te mêles pas de ça Maura.

\- Bien sûr que je vais m'en mêler. Jusqu'où vas-tu aller? Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mise. "

Le regard rivé sur le buste d'Elizabeth, Seorsa se raidit et jeta la ceinture au sol, comme si soudainement celle-ci lui lui entaillait la peaume. Et comme s'il ne pouvait pas la regarder une seconde de plus, comme si le remord naissait au fond de l'estomac, il s'éloigna d'elle.

" Tu ne vas pas la laisser comme ça... "

Passant le pas de la porte, et sans un regard en arrière, Seorsa lui répondit froidement.

" Occupe-t'en si ça peut te faire plaisir! "

**[~]**

_**"On se dit que l'on va oublier, **_

_**Que ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de volonté. **_

_**Mais en réalité, on oublie jamais. "**_

***o***

***1* Mont Mabu: ****Le mont Mabu est une montagne au Mozambique. La région autour du mont est boisée sur environ 80 km****2****, non peuplée, assez méconnue et non cartographiée. Une expédition scientifique y eut lieu en 2008 après la redécouverte en 2005 par images satellites (googleEarth) de son domaine forestier vierge.**

**[~]**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait et que vous serez toujours là pour la suite. **

**A quel personnage de P&amp;P correspond Seorsa? Hmmm... Des idées? **

**La trame de la seconde partie de ce 10e chapitre est actuellement très claire dans mon esprit. Mais il me faut maintenant l'écrire. La vie me prend énormément de temps mais je vous promets d'essayer d'être moins longue.**

**En attendant envolez-vous, tombez, apprenez, relevez-vous, mais surtout vivez et allez jusqu'au bout de vos rêves. On a qu'une vie après tout.**

**~ Felicity Sand**


End file.
